It All Started With A Dare
by toritwilight504
Summary: The Hunger Games crew goes to Finnick's house for a this sleepover They play the game Truth or Dare...What will happen? Read and find out. Lemons in later chapters! Major AU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little side project next to my story "Be There For Me"... I have no clue who Kat is going to end up with. BUT There is a poll on my profile and you can pick...you can pick two choices and The first one she will end up with and the second one will cause some trouble between the two... will get...Rated M later in the story...JUST GIVING A HEADS UP! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL UPDATE ASAP!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

It's Friday and everybody is coming to my house, because it's the biggest, an sleeping over. And I have hot girls coming over, they're my friends but they're still hot. Along with my best guy friends.

**DING DONG!**

OH! They're here! I go to the door and see all the guys. The first to come in was Cato, then Rory, then Gloss, next was Marvel, after was Thresh, then Gale, and then lastly Peeta. After they all went to pick up their duffel bags of clothes, we all go sit at the round table in the game room. "So what are we going to play when the girls get here?" Cato is first to speak up.

"Well how about a game?" Peeta asks.

"No shit Sherlock. But WHAT game?" Gale asked the ever oblivious Peeta.

"What about,ummmmm, what about truth or dare?" Cato asked.

We all agreed.

**DING DONG!**

"Well let's get the girls inside and then play. Cato and Marvel go get the snacks and drinks I put out it's in the kitchen. Don't get lost this time Cato." I tell Cato and Marvel as I walk to the front door. I hear he other guys laughing.

"Hey this is a big house, with a lot of doors." He tried to defend himself.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I retort. When I get to the door and open it I see the hottest girl in school.

Katniss Everdeen. Her curves are delious. Her lips look so kissable. Ass looks...oh her ass is just there wanting me to stare at it for hours on end.

"Well hello my dear Katniss. Please come in the guys are in the game room. Don't be like Cato and get lost." She's wearing really short cut-off denim shorts showing off her nice long legs, a black Metallica shirt that hugged her boobs nicely, with her Dad's dog tags around her neck, and then his combat boots. Her hair is in that braid of her's that goes over her right shoulder. She looks so damn sexy, it's unreal.

She chuckles and walks past me and goes upstairs to put her bag in the girls room. Johanna, Annie, Cashmere, Ember (Foxface),Rue, and Prim. (AN: EVERYONE IS 17! INCLUDING RUE AND PRIM! Prim is NOT Katniss' sister.)

When they all picked up their stuff we all went to the game room. The guys had the snack, drinks, and an empty beer bottle. Gale probably had it. "So what are we doing?" Katniss asked in her angelic voice.

"What we are playing my dear is Truth or Dare." I said stepping in front of her because all the guys in the room were staring at her with eyes bulging out of their head and slight ajar mouths.

"Okay. But boy's if you take a picture it will last you longer. Oh and close your mouths you'll catch flies." She told the guys while leaning her head from around my arm.

"Let's get this game started already!" Johanna said exasperated already.

"Okay okay. Let's start. I got the rest of the chairs so we can sit at the table or if you would rather we can sit on the floor." I had said.

"Let's sit on the floor. Know Gale he brought liquor in his bag and by the end of the night we're all going to be either drunk or buzzed. I don't want to be falling off of chairs."Katniss said and all the girls agreed. So we take the table and push it up against the wall. We all get in a huge circle and it goes like this starting from me and going to the right. Me,Katniss, Marvel, Johanna, Gloss, Annie, Gale, Prim, Rory, Rue, Cato, Cashmere, Peeta, and then Ember is between me and Peeta. But then thresh comes in and Ember and Peeta scooch away from each other so he could sit between them.

"Okay! I'll go first!" I say. I spin the bottle and it lands on...

Cashmere.

"Truth or Dare?"I ask.

"Truth."

"Okay. Let's see. Who was your first kiss?" I ask giving her an easy question.

"His name was Brutus. In 6th grade at a birthday party." She answers.

She spins the bottle and it lands on...

Gale.

"Truth or Dare." She asks looking at him.

"Dare."

She smiles evilly and says," Okay. Let's see...Strip down to your boxers for the whole game.

His eyes widen. I wonder what's going through his head?

**Gale's P.O.V.**

'SHIT!' I thought. I wore my boxers with the Care Bears on them. They're comfy. But now I'm the laughing stock of the group until someone get's something worse than me.

"Wow Gale! Nice boxers. Where did you get them? From your little brother, Vick? Or did Hazelle dress you this morning?" Cashmere taunts.

"They're comfy." I mutter. Completely flushed,with pink tinged cheeks. Then I smirk. "You know you like it. You ARE the one that told me to strip down to them for the rest of the game." It's her turn to blush. And it's adorable.

Did I just think that? Oh well. I spin the bottle and it lands on...

Annie.

**Annie's P.O.V.**

"Truth." I don't want a dare from him.

"How many people have you kissed."

What's up with the kissing questions? "3. And that's all your getting out of me." I have kissed Titus,Thresh, and Brutus. All friends of mine.

I spin the bottle and it lands on...

Peeta.

"Truth or Dare?" He normally picks truth.

"Truth."As I expected.

This question has been bugging me for a while although it is very unlikely it happened. "This is highly unlikely but,Have you ever had sex before. And with yourself doesn't count." At this he flushes and everybody else bursts out laughing.

"...hdihgns" He mumbles.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask because I really didn't hear.

"dknfjn" He mumbles a little louder.

"One more time and stop the damn mumbling." I say so he will speak up louder and more understandable.

"NO DAMNIT! I HAVE NEVER HAD SEX! THERE!" I yells. He is as white as a gosht but on his cheeks he is a crimson red.

"No need to yell! Now spin the damn bottle." I say trying to keep back my laughter, along with the rest of the room.

He spins the bottle and it lands on...

Ember.

**Ember's P.O.V.**

"Dare."

He never comes up with good dares.

"Go take a shower in what your wearing right now. You can take the things out of your pocket,though. And then wear the clothes till they dry." He says. It's easy but then I remember I'm in a white shirt and gray bra. I'm also in pants so that's going to make walking hard.

I go up to the bathroom all of us girl are going to use. When I'm done. I'm soaked. I walk down stairs with a towel to sit on and sit down back in my spot. The guys are looking at my chest but I ignore them and spin the bottle. It lands on...

Rory.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He says.

"Who's your crush?" I ask but I already know that it's Prim. I'm just helping him grow some balls and tell her.

"Prim." He says in a nervous voice. Probably afraid of rejection. But I know she likes him too.

She turns his face towards her's and kisses him on the lips. The whole room goes 'AWWWW.' He spins the bottle when they pull apart. It lands on...

Katniss.

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

"Dare." I'm not scared of what he'll tell me to do.

Put a blind fold on because we're about to pick three people to make-out with you for a minute each." I go upstairs and get a dark bandanna out of my bag. I run down stairs and they tell my to sit in a chair. Rory put's my blindfold on and then I wait for the first pair of lips to meet mine.

Just seconds later there are lips on mine. They're soft and warm. There is also fire spreading through me. A toung touches my bottom lip and I open my mouth. Our toungs fight for dominance. His hands are on my hips and mine are around his neck. My fingers play with the short hairs on the back of his neck. A buzzer goes off and we are detached from each other.

The next pair of lips are also warm and soft. When his toung slides into my mouth our toungs do a dance. If I were to name it, it would be the tango. His hands are on my hips and his thumbs are rubbing circles into them. My hands are threaded threw his hair. His hair is so soft. He tastes like dark choclate and strawberries where the last ones tasted like barbeque. That damn buzzer goes of again and we have to be literally ripped from each other.

The last pair of lips are on mine in seconds. These are fierce. So passionate. The others were but not this passionate. This kiss is searing. This kiss is hot and wild. My hands are all over him and his are going up and down from my hips to my waist. He tastes like peppermint and experiment snowballs. My hands finally find his hair and I tug on it not to hard but not to soft. When that God damn buzzer goes off we're ripped from each other.

"Hot make-out sessions I have ever had." I say with a huge goofy smile on my face. When the blind fold is off everybody is in the circle again and Johanna is behind me with he blindfold in her hand and a smirk on her face. I take the buzzer off of the table next to me and throw it across the room saying,"Fucking buzzer, ruining good moments, Damn you buzzer!" Everybody laughs at that and Jojo and I go back to the circle I sit back between Finn and Marvel and Jo goes to sit between Marvel and Gloss. I spin the bottle and it lands on...


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN TWEAKED A LITTLE BIT!**

**This IS A WARNING! WARNING: GETS A LITTLE...HEATED AT THE END...FAIR WARNING! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Previously_

_"Hot make-out sessions I have ever had." I say with a hugegoofy smile on my face. When the blind fold is off everybody is in the circle again and Johanna is behind me witht he blindfold in her hand and a smirk on her face. I take the buzzer off of the table next to me and throw it across the room sayin,"Fucking buzzer, ruining good moments, Damn you buzzer!" Everybody laughs at that and Jojo and I go back to the circle I sit back between Finn and Marvel and Jo goes to sit between Marvel and Gloss. I spin the bottle and it lands on..._

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

Gale

"Truth or dare?"I ask the ever circulateing question.

"Dare." He says with confidence

"Go jog for, a mile outside, naked. Cashmere gomake sure he does it." Gale's eyes widen with surprise and Cashmere gets her camera out of her pocket. I guess she was prepared.

"Let's go Hawthorne!" Cashmere tells him. Sje has her camera on and pointed at him. "Let's go. Strip."

"Damn you Katniss." ahae mutters. Then he starts to take his boxers off.

"I didn't say I wanted to see it. I just want the rest of the neighborhood to see. Finn do you think Sea from down the street is watering her flower like every Friday?" I turn asking Finn.

"You know what I think so."Finn says from my side. Gale mutters something about, Damn perverted kids. We all ignore him. When him and Cash are out of the room Finn asks,"Isn't he always the first one naked in the game?"

"I think your right. Hold up I'll be right back." I grab Gale's boxers and asks Johanna to come with me. When we get upstairs I go to Cashmere's duffel bag and take out a pair o underwear. "He put Gale's boxers in Cashmere's bag. Gale's about to wear some lady underwear." I say as I'm walking out of the room with Cash's underwear. I get a piece of paper and a pen. On the paper I write,"Hey Gale we decided that your Care Bear boxers were a little wore down. I hope you like your new pair!" I then take some tape and tape it to the outside of the front door. The underwear takes a little more tape but it sticks. I make it back to the group and sit down in my spot.

"What did you do?" Cato asks me.

"Oh you'll see as soon as Gale gets back." I say and Jo has a maniacal smirk on hr face along with mine.

Two minutes later the front door opens and we all hear,"OH HELL NO! That shit is NOT going to fit me! Where the hell do my balls go in this!? You bastards!" Jo and I start to burst out in laughter.

"Oh my god! Dude that doesn't win for any of us!" Thresh yells out.

"Who the hell came up with this? Huh!? Who put me in a thong!?" Gale comes all the way into the room and Jo and I are now on the floor red in the face.

When I get calmed down enough I ask," Hey Cash!? Do those look familiar to you?" Her eyes widen and disgust is clear in them.

"Oh I'm burning that shit. Don't even try to give them back. When your done just throw them in the fire pit in the backyard." Cash says shaking her head, while sitting down.

Gale gets as comfortable as he can and spins the bottle. It lands on...

Rue.

"Truth or Dare?" He says.

"Dare."

"Take off everything black. If I'm going to be in a damn thong someone else is going to be at least down to their underwear." He states shooting a glare in my direction.

I smile and say," Oh what did I do that is so bad, my dear Gale?" sounding as sweet as I can get.

He just flips me off. "Now strip damn it." Gale tells Rue.

She takes off her shirt and shorts. "Fuck you Gale." she says under her breath.

"Any time sweetheart. Anytime." He says looking a little less embarrassed to not be the only one not virtually naked any more.

She spins the bottle and it lands on...

Finnick.

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

"Dare" I say.

"Okay well I'm going to need a coin, pen, and a piece of paper. Heads and you get to pick from the three things and tails and we get to pick." Rue say.

"Okay. That's not that bad." That's what I thought till she started to write down dares. A: Play the rest of the game nude. B: Go outside and do 20 squats. C: Take pics of yourself nude giving one to each player. Oh god.

I flip the coin and It lands on...

Tails.

Shit.

"Naked he's got to be naked! This shit is not fair I'm in a damn thong! At least his balls will be able to roam free. Mine are being strangled to death." Gale says and everybody else agrees.

Looks like I'm naked.

I strip off my shirt first. I throw it to a corner in the room. Next is my belt and pants. And lastly are my boxers. My boxers unlike Gale's have a Batman symbol on them. Better than Care Bears. I then sit back down next to Kat and Ember. I ignore all the stares and spin the bottle. It lands on...

Johanna.

"Dare." she says before I can even get out the question.

"Okay let's see...I'm going to make a drink and you have to chug it. Are you allergic to anything?" I ask Jo.

"No."

"Good. Katniss can you come and help me?"

"Why do you need my help?" She questions. Shit. Think Think.

"I will need you to find the glass big enough for everything while I go and get the liquor." Good thinking Brain.

"Alrighty. Try anything and your little friend comes off and goes up your ass."

"Wasn't going to." I lie.

"Uh-hu. Sure. Let's go." She says looking though my lie.

We stand up and I make my way to the Garage Fridge with all the liquor in it. I get Hennessy, Gray Goose, Whiskey, and some Vodka. I go to the kitchen and see Katniss with three glasses. A shot glass, a regular glass, and then a Guinness glass. I choose the Guinness glass and start to pour the Gray goose first. The next is the Hennessy. After is Whiskey which I put a little bit more of than the others. Then I top off the glass with the vodka, which was a little less than half the glass. "See I didn't try anything. Here want some whiskey?"

She chuckles and says,"yeah. I got Jo's glass. You make it back to the room." She says and takes the glass carefully and makes her way down the hall. I make it to the room and sit in my spot.

"Well your dick is still attached so you actually didn't try anything this time?" Cato asks and chuckles. "I wouldn't have either. I like my dick to be connected to body."

"Ditto." I say.

Kat makes it to the room and hands the glass to Jo. "What's in it?" She asks.

"Whiskey."

"Oh."

"Grey Goose"

"Okay"

"Hennessy."

"Alright."

"And vodka."

"Oh. My favorite." She then takes a sip of it so she can tilt the glass. Then she chugs it. It's gone in seconds. "Ah. Good stuff. Good stuff. Okay then let's-"Burp"-Get this show on the road!"

She spins the bottle and spins it. It lands on...

Cato.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare." He says like he's invincible

"Okay. Lick,kiss,bite, do what ever the hell you want to the player of your choice's stomach for Fifteen minutes. But go in a different room, we don't want to see that shit." She says to him.

He then gets up and walks over to...

Me.

"Come on Kat. We're going to the room." He says with a cute-ass smi- he said with a regular, completely normal smile, that DID NOT send butterflies to my stomach.

My eyes are wide with surprise. My crush is bringing me to a room...to lick...my stomach...Okay. That's not weird at all.

I take his outstretched hand and he pulls me up. We start to walk out of the room when we hear wolf whistles.

Cato leads me to a bedroom and when we get in he locks the door.

**Cato's P.O.V.**

Oh my god. I have the hottest girl on this Earth in a room all to myself. And I get full access to her flat, sexy stomach that has the most luscious curves and looks so soft. Her olive skin is just the icing on the top. She is so beautiful. And she doesn't even know it. God I love this girl. Ever since I first met her. Back in sixth grade when I was the new student and she was my first friend. I start to walk to Katniss slowly. If this is going to happen, I'm going to make it last.

She's sitting in the middle of the master bed. I slowly crawl onto the bed and get her to lay down.

This is going to be fun...

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

Oh my god. This is happening. He has me lay down and before he starts with my stomach he kisses me on the lips. He tastes like...

Peppermint and experiment Snowballs. I was him! He was the last one to kiss me! HE KISSED ME! AND I LOVED IT!

"You were the last one to make-out with me." I say once we break apart breathless.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He asks as he starts to lift my shirt.

"You taste like an experiment snowball." I lift my arms so he can get the rest of my shirt off.

He tosses it to the side and says," Yeah. I had one before I got here. Why do you like it?" He asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hell yeah. Best make-out session of my- ohhhh..." I didn't finish sentence because he start to lick and kiss my stomach and there is a searing fire running though me that is like a raging fire.

"What was that?"

"Best I ever had." I shorten the sentence because as had came out of my mouth he was kissing my stomach again. He nipped it with his teeth and then licked that same spot. The fire may never be able to be tamed again.

What is this boy doing to me?

**Cato's .**

This. Is. Amazing. She told me that she thought I was the best kisser she has ever had. I couldn't even wait till she finished that sentence. This girl is amazing. Like I thought her stomach is oh-so soft. My hands are roaming all over her sides. She then takes my hands and guides them upwards. I don't stop kissing. When she puts them HER desired destination, I know exactly where she put them. I squeeze not to hard but not to soft.

When she moans I get a little hard. I could listen to her moan all day long. When I run my thumb above her nipples they're hard. She arches her back and I stop kissing and take the opportunity to take her bra off. I put my mouth over one and start to lick and suck. My other hand is giving her other brest attention too. I'm kneading her other one and running the pad of my thumb over her now bare nipples. She moans again and arches her back, thrusting her boob farther into my face. I continue for a little bit and then switch breasts. I have one hand on her boob and the other is running up and down her thigh, because her legs are wrapped around me.

To be honest, I didn't think when I came here that I would be doing this to the hottest girl in the house, my friend, my perfect girl.

There's a knock at the door and Finnick says,"ALRIGHT! COME DOWN! TIMES UP!" We don't stop. "If you don't come down in two minutes I'm breaking the door in! Fair warning!" I start to kiss up her chest, past her collarbone, up her neck, and finally making it to her lips to place hot and heated kiss.

"Wow." She says breathlessly when we break apart.

"I know." I reply placing another kiss on her lips. We start to get up and she puts her black and red bra back on and her shirt. "You don't know how long I have waited to kiss you." I admit just before she opens the door.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to kiss me." She says as she turns around with a small smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Really."

I take her face in my hands and give her a sweet and loving kiss. It's perfect. There's no toung. Just our lips. And it was the best kiss I have ever had.

We walk out of the room and go back and sit in our regular spots. I keep glancing at Katniss. She keeps looking at me too. I am so happy right now. I spin the bottle and it lands on...


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN TWEAKED SLIGHTLY!**

**Okay well the results were: 4 Finnick/Katniss/Cato 2 Finnick/Katniss 1 Cato/Katniss SO A TRIANGLE SHALL UNITE! Yes there WILL be a triangle. Warning: For the following chapter there will be two very small heated scenes...very small...BUT IT'S IN THERE! I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! NO CHARACTERS! NO TRILOGY! NO NOTHING! If I were to write THG I can GUARANTEE YOU THAT ALMOST NO ONE WOULD HAVE DIED...Just Coin, Snow, and possiblely Annie.(never liked her for some reason) Well I would have done the books COMPLETELY different way...AND FINNICK WOULD HAVE NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS HAVE DIED! EVER! I would lock him in my baseme- I would come up with something to keep him alive...hehe...he...ahhh...WELL ENJOY PLEASE! REVIEW!**

* * *

_Previously_

_"You don't know how long I've waited for you to kiss me." She says as she turns around with a small smile on her face._

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_I take her face in my hands and give her a sweet and loving kiss. It's perfect. There's no toung. Just our lips. And it was the best kiss I have ever had._

_We walk out of the room and go back and sit in our regular spots. I keep glancing at Katniss. She keeps looking at me too. I am so happy right now. I spin the bottle and it lands on..._

**Cato's P.O.V.**

Gloss.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

What would be a good dare for ? Who does he like? Jo!He likes Jo! I smirk. "Start a make-out session with a girl of your choice. Let's let it last for Five minutes." He pales and turns to Jo.

"What?" Jo asks him and then her eyes go wide and she says,"Okay but give me a second." She gets up walks out and then comes back two minutes later. Wonder what she did. "Alright. Let's go." She says nonchalantly. They walk out of the room and we all hear foot step going up stairs.

**Johanna's P.O.V.**

"So. When are we going to tell them we're dating?" Gloss asks me.

"When we're done with our dare." I say smirking at him. I pull his smiling face to mine and we start to make-out. He taste like he always does, Cherries. He then starts to kiss my neck. He stayed on my pulse point longer. My hands were running through his bleached-blond hair. I was a moaning mess and there was a knock on the door.

"Hey! You two can come out now! Times up and I want to continue the game! Get out of there or I'm dragging you two out!" Katniss yells. Normally She knows everything but she doesn't know about Gloss and I. I hope.

When we make it back to the game room everybody sees my hickey and the guys whistle, I just roll my eyes. Gloss spins the bottle and it lands on...

Rue.

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

"Truth." She squeaked out.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Thresh?" Gloss say after a few seconds of thinking.

"Yes." She blushes after she squeaked out her answer. Thresh just got up and kissed her. When he went to go sit back down Rue was still in a daze. She has red stained cheeks and was looking out into space.

"Earth to Rue! Rue are you there?" Rory is trying to get her attention. He finally just pushes her and she regains her composure and gets up to spin the bottle.

It lands on...

Cashmere.

"Just give me a truth. I don't want to end up naked."

"Okay then. Do you like, like Gale? Cause it seems like you do." Cash flushes and mutters something incoherent. "One more time please?''

"Maybe." She flushes even more and her Cheeks are as red as they're going to get. She hurries up and spins the bottle. It lands on...

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

I am still fuming about Cato getting to pretty much rape Kat's stomach. I don't think I'll ever be able to get over it...unless...nah She wouldn't want to go on a date with me. But maybe I can get her to see that I like her more than anything in the world. I get pulled out of my thoughts when the bottle lands on...

Katniss.

"Truth or Dare?" Cash says with an evil smile. She knows that Kat never picks truth. She has something planned. I'm not sure if even I want to know.

"Dare." Kat says confidently. That's my girl. Don't let Cash scare you.

"You sure? You can back out now and take truth. One chance." Cash taunts, my girl. She's not mine yet. But she will be. I'll make sure of it.

"Truth is for pansies." Cash scowls at my girl with the fire in her. They never really got along but they hangs out for the sake of everyone else.

"Okay,okay. Let's not fight this time. Last time I was the one with a tampon shoved up his nose TRYING to break you two up. I don't want it to happen again. I don't need you all to have more blackmail than you already have." I say trying to lighten the mood.

Then Cash says,"Oh Finny Boy you play in this dare to."

"How so? It's not my dare." I state completely confused.

She turns back to Katniss and say,"I dare you to strip to your bra and underwear and sit on Finny Boy's lap here for the rest of the game unless told other wise."

Oh shit. I'm going to have an almost naked Katniss on my lap. Well this is both good and bad. Good because I will have the hottest girl in probably this whole world on my lap almost naked. And bad because I am most probably going to get a boner. Plus Cato from across the circle is glaring daggers at Cash and I.

"You evil little psychotic bitch. I really don't like you. Your evil. Both you and Rue. Rue striped him, and now your making ME strip AND sit on his lap? Oh-ho-ho. You'll regret making me do this sweetie. Believe me." Kat says after getting over her inital shock of her Dare. I'm a little hurt. I don't know why, but I am. But never-the-less,she strips and sits on my lap. Oh. My. God. This is happening. Her ass feels so good on me. Her back is pressed up against my chest, so I can feel her flawless, soft, supple, olive skin, on my tanned skin. Her head is close to my nose so her intoxicating smell hits me like a ton of bricks. When she first sat down there was a shock, like electric. I'm sure she felt it to because she flinched and muttered,"Damn static."

'I don't think that was static Kitten.' I think to my self.

But over all I have to suppress a groan when she finally sits down. And gets up to spin the bottle. And to sit down again. And when she gets comfortable.

She's going to be the death of me.

When the bottle starts to slow down, it lands on...

Marvel.

For the first time it lands on Marvel and he looks kind of sacred that it's Kat giving him his most likely dare. He's probably going to pick dare because Kat just said that truth was for pansies. I agree, but right now Kat is slightly pissed off and he's in the line of fire. I don't blame him for being scared.

"Truth...or Dare?" She says with a surprisingly calm and soft voice. To be honest it only made me even more terrified of her.

"Dare?" He says trying to sound confident. But it turns out more like a question than a statement.

"Don't worry Marvie, your only going to strip to your boxers." She says with a small smile that creeps me out.

"O-ookay." He stutters out. He strips and I can see that Ember is liking the view. I know Kat's up to something. Don't know what but she's always got SOMETHING up her sleeve.

He spins and it lands on...

Prim.

He doesn't even get the chance to say anything. When it lands on her she says,"Dare almost instantly.

"Okay,ummmm... Go play 7 minutes in Heaven with Rory.

You can see a slight blush on both of their cheeks. But they both get up with out a word and head to the closet in the room. Kat's glaring at Cash. Cato's glaring at me. Ember is staring at Marvel. Marvel's staring at Ember. Rue and Thresh are sharing secret discreet glances at each other. Peeta is staring at Annie. Annie is trying to avoid his gaze. Trying to catch mine. But I'm focusing on horrible disgustingly nasty things.I have to or else I'll get hard and I'll poke Kat, My dear Kat, in the ass with my dick. She's already putting pressure on it. And it doesn't help that she's almost naked. With that sexy rad and black lacy bra on. And the sexy red and black, lace rimmed, thong on. Oh shit. No. No. NO. NO! I CAN NOT BE GETTING HARD RIGHT NOW! Ummm...dog shit, Mom making out with dad,ummmm Gale bending over in a thong. Oh god. I may have just scared myself with that picture. Yep, scared for life.

I think it's been like 10 minutes. "Hey what time is it?" I ask the very sexy Kat on my lap.

"I think it's time for Rory and Prim to come out. It's been like 15 minutes. Hey Peeta! Your closest to the closet. Tell the two love birds time to come out now." He nods and does as he's told. When Rory and Prim come out their faces are both deep crimson and Prim has a huge hickey on her neck, and Rory's hair is messed up beyond belief.

"Wow, Rory. You work fast." I say and Kat laughs, sending every movement and vibration straight to my groin. "Oh Kat. I'm not that funny." I say trying to get her to stop laughing. It doesn't work. She laughs harder and it's getting harder and harder to contain myself. Gale bending over in a thong. Gale bending over in a thong. I chant it in my head till she calms down. I'm a little hard, but it's not as bad as it would be if I didn't scar myself with that chant. I think she's doing it on purpose now.

Like I said. She's going to be the death of me.

Rory spins the bottle and it lands on...

Thresh.

"Truth or dare?" Rory asks.

"Dare."

"Okay. Let's see...OH! Take someone into the bathroom with you and tell them a secret that no one else knows besides you."Thresh glares at Rory. He gets up and pulls Rue to her feet and leads her out everybody goes back to what they were doing before Prim and Rory got out of the closet. And Rory and Prim seem to be doing what they were doing IN the closet. Thresh and Rue come back two minutes later and Rue has a tear streak on her cheek, but to save Rue and Thresh from embarrassment, we all ignore it and Thresh spins the bottle. It lands on...

Annie.

"Dare."She says, already knowing the question.

"Okay. Describe someone in here in less than ten words, and we have to guess who you're describing."

"Okay. Ummmm...Blonde. Strong. Blue eyes." That's when I let out a breath of relief, that I didn't know I was holding. Kat is stiff though. I don't know why. I probably don't want to know. It'll probably hurt me. "Short."

"Peeta."Rue says. interrupting her.

"Yeah it's Peeta." She gets up and spins the bottle. It lands on...

Gloss.

"Truth." Annie's not good at either so it's really a toss up with her.

"Okay. Who is your best friend?" She asks.

"Okay. I-I don't have just one best friend. Best if I had to choose I would go with ,Jo right here." Jo smiles at this and Annie accepts his answer. He has always had a thing for Jo. I hope they get together sometime. So Gloss spins the bottle and it lands on...

Prim.

"Dare."

"Okay. Thresh take your sock off and stuff it into Prim's mouth."

"EWWWW! YOU SICK BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRON-" That's as far as she got because Thresh put his sock into her mouth and sprinted back to his seat. I would not want to face the rath of Prim either. She spits the sock out and sprints to the bathroom screaming,"EEEWWWWW!" Rory can't even contain his laughter. Her reaction was priceless. But me on the other hand, am being tortured. Kat is laughing really hard. And it's killing me. I am slowly getting harder and harder. I don't know if she can feel or not but she doesn't stop laughing. But she does calm down a whole lot. She is now chuckling with everybody else. Prim comes back in with the smell of mouthwash following her. She goes straight to Gloss and smacks the back of his head. "Bastard."She mutters. I now have my hands on Kat's hips and my chin on her shoulder. My back started to hurt from leaning back, and to the side. Cato could kill me with the looks he's been giving me. He doesn't actually like Kat does he? He better not Kat is MY girl. I WILL have her heart. I'll mae sure of it. The bottle slows down and it lands on...

Gale.

"Dare." He never picks truth does he?

"Okay. Let Cashmere, text anyone, anything, from your phone."

"Oh god." He says. He then hands Cashmere his phone.

She starts to say aloud his contact list."Finnick. Cato. Marvel. Catnip? Who the hell is Catnip?"

"Katniss. I didn't hear her name clearly when we had first met. I thought she said Catnip. She hated it. So that's my name for her." He said.

"Still hate it." Kat says from my lap.

"Don't care, Catnip." He taunts. even I chuckle when his smirk gets wiped off by a glare from my girl.

"OOOHH! CRUSH! WONDER WHO THAT IS!" Cashmere says, breaking up the glare fest.

"Don't Cash. Please." He is now begging her. but her fingers are already flying across the screen.

"Send." She says and starts to say something else but her phone rings. Her eyes go wide. "That better be my Mom." She takes her phone out and her eyes get even bigger, if at all possible. "Oh god."She throws his phone back to him and he is as red as a crayon.

"Will you spin already?"Jo yells at Gale. He just gets up and spins. It lands on...

Marvel.

"Dare."

"Okay. Well, since apparently damn near all of us are perverted as hell. Marvel I dare you to take off Ember's pants." Marvel starts to get up. "Hold up. I'm not done yet. You have to take her pants off and unbutton and unzip her pants using your teeth.." Ember's eyes go wide and she blushes along with Marvel.

"Your evil." Marvel tells Gale as he walks across the room, still naked, to Ember and goes down to his knees.

**Ember's P.O.V.**

Does he know that I have a thing for Marvel? Is that why he's having Marvel do this to me? Marvel is now in front of me and he gently pushes me towards the ground. That's what I like about him he's nice and gentle and cares about people. And he's just so damn loveable, it's unreal. He bends down in front of me and gets on his hands and knees. His head goes down and the button is un-done in seconds. When he gets to my zipper I see a glint of mischiefness and my breath hitches he must have noticed because he smirks and goes to my zipper. He gets it halfway down and then puts his nose lower so that is rubs against me. My breath hitches again and I have to bite back a moan. He gets the zipper down and rubs his nose against me once more before bringing his hands to my waist and hooks his index finger into my pants and slowly brings them down past my waist. Then he takes them the rest of the way off and sits back on his heals and stands up and goes back to his spot. I sat up and stared at the ground with a deep blush creeping up on my neck and makes it's way to my cheeks.

This is going to be an interesting game.

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

Oh god. She's doing this on purpose! When everybody looked towards Marvel and Ember, Kat started to discreetly rock her hips against me. I got hard. And quick too. I don't know why she was doing this but I'm not questioning it. My breath quickened ever so slighty and my grip on her hips tightened a little. My dick throbbing and I was biting back groans and moans and...oh my god it felt so good. I never wanted it to end. But when Marvel sat back and stood up. The attention was off of them and everybody was waiting for the game to start again. The second she stopped I whimpered so quietly I don't think even I heard it. But she did and she trailed one hand to mine and squeezed it. So in response I started to rub circles into her hips with my thumbs. Then Marvel sat down and spun the bottle. It landed on...


	4. Chapter 4

**This story will be a Finnick/Katniss story...I had gotten more votes and reviews and PMs telling me to make it a Finnick/Katniss story...So here you go...At the end you will see that...ALSO WARNING: It get heated again at the bottom...just warning you...Please enjoy...may be a sequal after this...To explore Kat and Finn's relationship. Like during school and holidays and stuff like that...trips...school field trips...Things like that...Next chapter another character comes in...Not saying who but they will be paired up with Cato...I honestly hate the pairing but I hate Cato being lonely...I do...I honestly do...Please enjoy and see ya next chapter! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_Oh god. She's doing this on purpose! When everybody looked towards Marvel and Ember, Kat started to discreetly rock her hips against me. I got hard. And quick too. I don't know why she was doing this but I'm not questioning it. My breath quickened ever so slighty and my grip on her hips tightened a little. My dick throbbing and I was biting back groans and moans and...oh my god it felt so good. I never wanted it to end. But when Marvel sat back and stood up. The attention was off of them and everybody was waiting for the game to start again. The second she stopped I whimpered so quietly I don't think even I heard it. But she did and she trailed one hand to mine and squeezed it. So in response I started to rub circles into her hips with my thumbs. Then Marvel sat down and spun the bottle. It landed on..._

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

Peeta.

"Truth." I think we have gotten past the point of asking the question.

"Okay, let's see. Who do you think the hottest chick is in here?"

"msakn."

"Damn it! Stop the fucking mumbling, before I come over there and kick your damn ass!" Jo yells at him.

"Fine! Annie! Annie is! Happy?" We all look at him weirdly. He likes Annie? Well, that was unexpected, yet completely predictable.

"Yes. Now spin the bottle." Marvel tells him.

Peeta spins the bottle and it lands on...

Cashmere.

"Dare."

"Okay. Take your bra off and give it to Gale to wear for the rest of the game." We all look at him again. Since when does he come up with anything even remotely good? "What?" He asks all of us staring at him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Cash tells him. She takes off her bra with a blush on her cheeks. She hands it to Gale and helps him put it on. It's pink and lacy. And we're all laughing at him.

"Dude. Maybe we should be worried about you. A thong and bra? You're changing man." Marvel snickers at Gale who's looks aggravated. Cash spins the bottle and it lands on...

Prim.

"Truth."

"Do you have a criminal record? I doubt it. You look to sweet." Cash says to Prim.

"Why yes I do have a criminal record, My Dear Friend."

We all look at her stunned. Prim. A criminal record? What the hell has happened to this world?

"How?" We all ask in unison, besides Kat.

"I told you not to do it." Kat told Prim simply. We all look to Kat and look at her questioningly.

"Yeah well I did. And I thank you for bailing me." Prim tells Kat back and everybody else look at the two girls stunned.

"Eh. You're like a little sister to me. I couldn't NOT do it when you called. But seriously. I wanted to kick your ass." Kat looks at Prim with a scolding look.

"Okay. Can one of you tell us what you're talking about? Because we're all confused as fuck." Jo asks Kat and Prim.

"Tell them. I mean it was nine-hundred damn dollars worth." Kat tells Prim.

"Okay the first-"

"FIRST! What the hell did you do besides get drunk and steal a car!?" Kat cuts her off.

The whole group turns to Prim with an astonished face. "Grand Theft? Really? Damn was I wrong about you being sweet and innocent."

"What was the other thing?" Kat hissed at Prim and Prim's eyes grew large.

"Kat calm down. Everyone makes mistakes. It's okay. Calm down please. For me? Please? Please do it for me?" I whisper in Kat's ear. She shivers as my hot breath touches her skin. I wrap my tan arms around her waist to keep her from leaping over to Prim and ripping her head off. Kat calms down at the sound of my voice. She nods and looks to Prim for an answer to her question.

"The other one was just for loitering.I swear, Kat. I was just hanging out with some friends outside of a convince store. I swear, Kat. I didn't think it was that big 'cause all we got was a warning, but it still went on my record."

Kat just nods at Prim and says,"If anything else goes on that damn record, I will personally kick your ass to Canada and back. If not farther."Kat growls at Prim. Prim nods her hear vigorously and scoots closer to Rory. Who also looks scared shitless.

"Okay! Now that we got an answer-"Cash start to say and look around the room at everybody"-let's get this game started again! Prim spin the bottle."

Prim spins the bottle and it lands on...

Annie.

"Dare."

"Prank call Effie Trinket."

"Oh god. The horror. I was really hoping to get away without a manners lecture this weekend. What's her number?"

"OH! It's on my house phone. She makes a LOT of calls here. Apparently I'm a BAD BOY." I say seductively in Kat's ear. With that Kat bursts out laughing along with everyone else. I know why Kat's doing this. Everyone has their eyes closed laughing on the ground holding their sides. When she notices that she rolls her hips against me and I'm instantly hard. I kiss the nape of her neck and she shivers at my touch yet again.

She loves it. I love it. We both love it. Now if I can only convince her to explore it. If I can do that I can get her to love me like I love her. That would be amazing. "Okay Fishboy-"I'm captain of the swim team. It's only natural."-Where's the phone?"

I point her to the wall where a wireless receiver is hanging on the wall. "Should be the second number. Last one to call besides Mom saying to not have any raging parties that bring the police. I just brought you guys because she likes you all. Suck ups. You all just like her cupcakes isn't it? Your using me for my mom's cupcakes! OH THE HORROR!" I fake cry and stuff my head into Kat's neck and says loud enough for everyone to hear,"At least I have you Kat. Your not using me for cupcakes are you? Please tell me no." I fake begged.

"Well...I'm sorry Finn but...your Mom's cupcakes are delicious. Love at first taste. Sorry. I was going to tell you earlier, but the time never seemed right." I can hear the smile on her face.

"NOOO! Not you too! Not my Kit-Kat! My Jojo! You too? Does anybody like me for me and not my Mom's cupcakes?" I fake cry and sniffle.

I get a collective set of 'No's and 'Not really's. "OH THE HORROR!" I hug Kat from behind and nuzzled my forehead into her shoulder. Every start to laugh really hard and when I know no body's looking at Kat and I, I kiss Kat's neck and she rocks her hips slightly. I think I have a good chance at having her explore what ever we have. I tell you what, it's magical. We stop just as everybody else stops.

Annie gets up and goes over to the house phone,and start to dial the number into her cell phone. She puts it on speaker and sits back down.

**(Bold=Annie. Italics=Effie)**

_**Briiiiiiiiing!**_

_**Briiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

_**Briiiiii**_-_"Hello this is Effie Penelope Trinket! Manners help Life! How may I help you!?"_ Trinket's high pitched voice comes out of the speaker. I wonder what Annie is going to say?

**"Shit!-"**

_"MANNERS!"_

Annie rolls her eyes. "What am I going to say? Should have thought this through. OH! I got it!" She takes her hand off of the speaker and says in a manly voice,"** Hello there Mrs. Trinket. This is Bob Shirlington from the Manners are important Hot line. How may I help you?"**

_"But you called me?"_

**"Oh my dear. You are sorely mistaken, for you called me."**

_"But I didn't! Manners Trinket. Manners."_

**"Oh but you did, my dear. Now how may I help you?"**

_"For the last damn time I didn't call you! You called ME, Mr. Shirlington!"_

**"Manners, Ms. Trinket. Manners. Where have your's gone?"**

_"I have manners! It's you who doesn't! You called me and I most certainly did not call you! Now state your business or hang up."_

**"Oh that's a poor example of manners, Ms. Trinket. And I thought for being a teacher of personal etiquette, you would conduct yourself better."**

_"I am conducting myself very fine, ! IT'S YOU WHO HAVE NO MANNERS! MANNERS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! MANNERS ARE WAY TO LIFE! MANNERS-"_

**"And yet Ms. Trinket, you are the one yelling at me. You must remain calm when talking to a stranger. You may never know where they are. I could be watching you from your window. I like that pink wig you have on. It suits you."**

_"How do you know what wig I have on? Who are you!? Where are you!? I don't see you!"_

**"I always know what wig your wearing. Blue for Monday. Purple for Tuesday. Green for Wednesday. Yellow for Thursday. Pink for Friday. I know it all Ms. Trinket. And if any of this gets out. I'll get you. Oh! And Ms. Trinket?"**

_"Yes?"_

**"I'm right behind you. Boo!"**

Annie hangs up her phone quickly. Turns it off and takes the battery out. Everybody is bursting at the seams at how Trinket was. And again Kat and I do our exchange and stop before people can see us. Annie pulls herself together and everybody else does too. She spins the bottle and it lands on...

Kat's empty spot.

"Does that mean that it's my turn?" Kat asks everyone and they nod. "Dare then."

"Okay. Go and get three whole bottles of liquor and bring it up here and bring it up here and those things will be the only thing that we can drink for the rest of the game."

"But all of the unopened bottles of liquor are down in the cellar. That's a lot of stairs to climb." I say.

"And I'm supposed to be attached to Finn's lap for the whole game." Kat tells Annie.

"Your problem not mine. Now! Go get the liquor!"

"UGGG How in the hell are we supposed to get up? Huh, genius?"

"Here let me help." Annie says getting up and pulling Kat and I up. Kat and I never broke contact. Annie's strong. Pulled me AND Kat up. "Now! Liquor!." She pushes Kat and I out the door. I have my arms around Kat's waist and we are walking almost like penguins.

Once we make it to the cellar door, Kat stops and turns around to me. "What? what's wrong?" I ask Kat because she just stopped and turned. She doesn't speak. She just puts her hand soft, smooth hands on either side of my face and pulls my head down to where my lips almost touch her's.

She whispers,"Kiss me."

I don't need to be told twice. I give her the most passionate kiss I have ever given anyone. This one is more passionate and hot than the other one. I didn't know how far to take it last time since everybody was looking and she didn't know it was me. This time she WANTS me too kiss her. And this time, I'm bringing all I got. She starts to pull on my hair and I run my tounge along her bottom lip. She grants my access quickly and I put my hand on the cellar's door handle. I open the door ad guided Kat and myself in. I have to break the kiss to see where we're going. I put my hands on Kat's thighs and bring them around my hip. I start to walk down the stairs into the sound-proof cellar. Kat starts to kiss my neck and I can feel myself get even harder, if at all possible. I'm throbbing on her womanhood. She feels it and starts to grind into me.

"Fuck." It comes out more as a growl mixed with a moan. What this woman does to me. My free hand makes it to her breast as my lips assault her's. I get a moan in response. I see a post in the middle of the room and I go over to it and push Kat's back against it lightly. "Why?" I ask her because I really want to know why now and not years ago when I had first mad a move on her in middle school. Is my dick really that amazing? Does it really change girl's minds about me? Wow. That's pretty...weird but cool.

"Why what?" She shoots back with a heavy voice filled with curiosity.

"Why now and not years ago in eight grade? When I first made a move? I have known you since forever and you shot me down. What was it? Did I do something wrong or say something wrong back then? I just don't understand why now during a sleepover and not when we were in a movie theater. It hurt when you shot me down. It really did." I say this as she starts to unwrap her legs from around my waist.

"I just couldn't then. I couldn't." She starts to look away but I grab her chin with my index finger and thumb and make her look at me.

"You can trust me. There's pretty much nothing that I don't know. I even know when your Code Red. Not the best time of the month, but it's good to know about when it happens. I have been there with you through everything. I think you can trust me with this." I tell her staring directly in her beautiful grey eyes. I now see that they have specks of green in them.I never noticed that before.

"Promise you won't tell anyone. We had decided to keep it a secret. From everyone. Please don't get mad that you didn't know. Please?" I sigh. I'm probably not going to like this.

"Promise. But maybe I should lock the door." I run up to the door and lock it and sprint back down to my Kat. "Now what's this big huge secret that I'm about to hear?"

"Marvel and I used to date. We're just friends now ,but when I turned you down I was with Marvel. Now before you get mad. No he did not hurt me. We just broke it off because it didn't feel right. The original spark wasn't there anymore and we decided it would be best to just stay friends. We didn't tell you guys because we didn't know if you guys would like it or not or if it would even work out. We both agreed if it lasted more than four months we would tell you guys. But it only lasted three. I couldn't date you when I was dating Marvel. Weather you knew or not. But after a while we just didn't feel right. So we broke it off and stayed friends." I take a second to take everything.

She dated Marvel. My best-friend. He knew I had a huge crush on her. He went behind my back and dated her. He snuck around with MY Katniss. Well...I didn't see this coming.

"You okay Finn?" I nod slowly. Still a little fazed.

"Why now though?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know. There's..I don't know there's just something between us now that wasn't there before. Like there's flutters in my stomach when your near. That never happened before. Or when We bump into each other or accidentally touch each other there's a fire that runs through me. That most certainly never happened before. Or when we kissed...I don't know there were sparks, fireworks, fire coursing through my veins. I don't know what's happening to me or what your doing, but I have a feeling I'm falling. And I'm falling hard, Finn." She tells me quietly. Speaking wistfully. Looking me in the eye the whole time, up until the last part when she looked away seeming embarrassed.

"If your falling, I'll be there to catch you. And never let go. I'll never let fall to the ground. I'll be there forever and always. Even if we don't start a relationship, there will always be friendship. I'll be there every step of the way. Everything you told me. I've felt that for the past couple years. If we do start a relationship, I'll take it as slow as you want. We don't even have to tell. It could be up to you. I'll always be there for you Kitten." She blushes at my new nickname for her. "Is it okay for me to call you that? I don't want to slapped like last time." She chuckles and nods.

"You can call be that. I won't be slapping you, Fishboy." We both chuckle and Kat picks up three random bottles of liquor. "Now instead of us tripping on these damn stairs, can you carry me. And no that is not a weird question." I chuckle nod and pick her up bridal style.

"You know, you just had me put your boobs right in my face right? Your evil you know. That's just mean. Is this a 'you can look but not touch' time?" I ask her with a smirk.

"Who said no touching? You may just get to do just that later tonight." She looks back up to me, as I start to walk up the stairs, with a smirk of her own.

"Damn you. Now I'm a little hard. I gotta walk into a room full of people with little Finn half way up. You.,"I kiss her on the lips,"Are." Another kiss on the lips. "Pure." Another kiss. "Evil." One last kiss as I make it to the top of the steps. "But your mine. Hey, Kat can I ask you a question." I ask as we make it out of the door and are in the kitchen. I stop and put her on the counter and stand between her legs to get some glasses.

"Yeah Finn." She looks in my eyes. Sea-green meet gray/green eyes.

"Would you like to start a relationship? Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I ask her nervously. This could make me or break me.

"I would love to Finn." She then kisses me gently on my lips and pulls back and smile at me. "Let's not tell anyone right now. Let's let them find out on there own." I nod with my own smile. "Okay BOYFRIEND let's get back to the game. We've been gone for 15 minutes." I nod and pick her up again. When we make it back to the room. Everybody is talking and then Annie looks to us.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You know wild, crazy sex. Oh the joy. No. We fell a couple of times, almost fell down a flight of stairs, almost didn't make it back up the stairs. And then I stubbed my toe. So to make sure we didn't die on the way back here, Finn picked me up and we got a few glasses for the stingy people. And I know that it's pretty much only Peeta like that but we brought a few extra just in case. And we made it back here in one piece so. Mission accomplished." Kat lies through her teeth. I slowly lower Kat and I to the ground where we're supposed to sit and then she positioned herself to sit in my lap. "Okay so there's a new bottle of Grey Goose, Whiskey and Hennessy The rest was wine and champagne. There's a lot of whiskey down there. Who do you live with Abernathy?" They all laugh tell Kitten to pass the liquor. I like that. My Kitten. I've been waiting for this and I finally got it. I'm never letting her go. She's mine and I'm her's. And anything else is just unthinkable for me. I hope she feels like that too.

I Finnick Odair have my dream girl. I have Katniss Everdeen. And nothing is going to come between us. I won't let anything come between us. God, I hope nothing tries to rip us apart.

Once everyone gets their liquor Kitten spins the bottle and it lands on...


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN I HAVE TWEAKED CHAPTERS 2 AND 3 IF YOU WOULD PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM OF 2 AND THE TOP OF THREE YOU WILL SEE THAT! PLEASE DO SO! IT WILL EXPLAIN SOME QUESTIONS!**

**Okay I have some news...good and bad...The bad news first...This story is going to be over soon...The good news...I am making a sequel to this story...The sequel will be them going through their last week as Juniors and then go into their summer break...and then go into their Senior year...There's going to be quiet a few chapter for the sequel. Because you've got the last couple days of school...Summer break with a trip somewhere for the summer...then they come back to their Senior year...which mean all the special Senior things they get to do which includes Prom...and things like that...The Sequel will be put up when I get relativity finished with "Be There For Me" and don't know what's going to happen with that but I am almost done with the next chapter of that. For all of you reading "Be There For Me" I am truly sorry for the late updates...but I have been working on this...and that demon kitchen...one day there's going to be an "accident" and it's going to blow up...but that's no excuse for neglecting it. I will be trying my hardest to start getting updates to come faster for that...This is getting long so I'm going to let you read the chapter...THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THE SEQUEL INFORMATION!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**_Previously_**

_They all laugh and tell Kitten to pass the liquor. I like that. My Kitten. I've been waiting for this and I finally got it. I'm never letting her go. She's mine and I'm her's. And anything else is just unthinkable for me. I hope she feels like that too._

_I Finnick Odair have my dream girl. I have Katniss Everdeen. And nothing is going to come between us. I won't let anything come between us. God, I hope nothing tries to rip us apart._

_Once everyone gets their liquor Kitten spins the bottle and it lands on..._

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

Johanna.

"Truth."

"Good because I have had this question on my mind for a matter of months now."

**Johanna's P.O.V.**

She's smiling at me and I know that smile."You know don't you?"

"Nothing gets past me. Or did you two forget that?" Yep she knows.

"What didn't get past you Kat?" Fishboy asks Kat. I know there's something going on between them. I'm just not for certain yet.

"Oh, my dear Jojo can explain that can't Jojo?"

"Okay, okay. You caught us. Don't know how but you did. Kat knows that I have been dating Gloss for a couple of months now. But I should have know. Nothing gets past dear Kat. I swear, I think she's a spy sometimes." I confess.

"Aww you and Gloss are acute couple. How long have you two been dating." Prim gushes.

I'm about to open my mouth when Kat answers the question,"For five months, four days, one hour, and -"She looks at the clock on the wall and finishes-"twelve minuts, and five seconds."

I point my finger to Kat, who got everything correct. "She probably knows more about us than we do. She down to the seconds. Maybe she's jealous. Are you jealous Kat?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah. Just keeping tabs on my friends. I know everything, at every time of the day. Gotta know what your up against. You don't think Dad left me without training do you? I can probably pin Cato down if I wanted to." We all laugh and nod. Just cause she's small means nothing. The fire in her could kill us if we tried to even have a sliver of it in any of us. "Okay let's get back to the game!"

"Hold up." Cato raises a hand as to stop everyone from doing anything. "I believe that was a challenge Ms. Everdeen. I doubt you can pin me."

**Cato's P.O.V.**

I know for a fact that she can beat the living shit out of me. But I just can't take it looking at Kat sit on Finnick's lap anymore. It's killing me. I really hope that nothing is going on between them. I mean if there was I would have no chance with her. She's known him since diapers. I know he loves her. And he eyes light up when he walks into the room. She doesn't even realize it. But if getting my ass kicked by Kat gets her off of his lap, well I'm willing to do it.

"Oh! So you want your ass handed to you?" She asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"I, my dear, have been working out. Can't you see?" I raise my shirt to show my six pecks. Just then the door bell rings.

**DING DONG!**

"I got it! It is my house. Come on Kat let's go see who it is." With that he picks Kat up in a bridal style and walks out the room.

"You really think that was going to impress her?" Gloss jokes with me.

"Shut up." I mumble.

"Oh come on, Dude. We all know you like her. It's pretty obvious. I can you you now. It's not going to work between you two. Your like fire and she is fire that burns everything in it's path. Belive me you won't be able to stand the heat. It'll just get awkward sooner or later." Marvel tells me.

"And how exactly would you know?" I shoot back. Like he would know what it's like to be with her.

"I just do. What about Clove I know you like her." He changes the subject.

"I know but she's not even here anymore. She moved a while ago. She's not even in the state anymore." I point out.

"Hey, Guys! We have something, well some one to show you." Katniss says from Finnick's arms. They step in and move to there spot. "You can come in now!" Kat shouts to the door way, while everybody else is looking at the doorway waiting for the person to come through.

"Miss me?"

**Finnick's P.O.V. (Before the bell rang. When Cato raises his hand.)**

"I believe that was a challenge Ms. Everdeen. I doubt you can pin me."

Is he serious? If Kitten can pin me, she can pin him. I may not look as strong as him, but I am. We bench the same. "Oh so you want your ass handed to you?"

"That's my girl. Show him how strong you are. But if he hurts you, I kill him." I whisper in her ear that way she can only hear me. She slighty nod and my arms go around her waist. Again to keep her from killing.

"I, my dear, have been working out. Can't you see?" I raises his shirt to show his six pecks. Pfft. I got eight. And I know Kitten likes them. Her hands are always on them. And when her hands can't touch them her back is pressed against them. Always in contact with them.

**DING DONG!**

"I'll get it! It is my house. Come on Kat let's go see who it is." I pick Kat up bridal style and walk out of the door. I was getting tired of Cato flirting with MY GIRL!

"You know I like your's better?" She looks up to me with a flirtatious smirk.

"You better, baby. I gots more." I smirk back at her and then stop walking. I lean my face down to her's and give her a loving kiss that sends tingles all through out my being.

**KNOCK!**  
**KNOCK!**  
**KNOCK!**

"Damn you person at the door. Messing up my kissing session with my favorite girl in the world." I mutter as I make my way to the front door.

Kitten laughs and says,"Who knows? Maybe you'll get more later, after the game ends."

"And Little Finn is a half-raised flag again. Damn you and your seductive talk. You have no idea the affect you have on me." I admit as I feel Little Finn stiffen slightly.

"Oh I have a pretty good idea." She tells me with a knowing smile. At that I blush. "Woah, woah, woah."

"What? What's wrong?" I ask concern laced in my voice.

"I never thought I would see the day that, Finnick Odair blushed. And I'm the one that caused it. I feel accomplished." She looks to me with those gray eyes that are shining with amusement. I blush even harder. What is wrong with me? I'm Finnick Odair! I do not blush! I make girls blush! Not the other way around!

"Oh you and your powers." I say smiling at Kat.

"Just get the door." She tells me chuckling.

We finally make it to the door and just before I let Kat open it I tell her,"Now how freaked out do you think the person on the other side of this door is going to be?"

"Let's see. There's a naked Adonis holding a half-naked girl. I'd say pretty freaked." she admits chuckling.

"Your not just any girl. Your my girl. My very beautiful, sexy, fire-filled, stubborn, loving, music loving, friend protecting, golden hearted, sweet talking, mind manipulating, strong, independent, goddess looking girl. I mean everything in the best of ways. And I'm going to spoil you, like it or not. I would keep listing more amazing things about you but the person at the door is getting antsy." And everything I told her was true. She is everything I said and then more. And I'm going to spoil her rotten. But she could never be rotten. She to amazing to be rotten or forgotten.

Kat from my arms held my gaze and smiled the whole time. When I put a final kiss on her lips, the door gets raped on again. I sigh and tell Kat,"Later baby. We shall pick this up later, baby." With that Kat opens the door, because my hands are still holding her to me.

When the door opens it's the person we least expected to be here.

"I back. Oh. And nice welcome back greeting. Very...disturbing."

"Clove." Kat says quietly still in shock that Clove is standing in my doorway.

"Is there something going on between you two? He's naked and you're in his arms half-naked." Clove asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm supposed to be stuck to Fishboy for the rest of our game of Truth or Dare. How about we bring you to go see everybody else?" Kat states and asks Clove still stuck in shock. I am too. How did Clove get here from Canada? When did she get here?

"Yeah let's go! I can't wait to see everyone again. I kept quiet on coming over here again to surprise you guys." She admits.

"You sure surprised Kat and I." I finally find my voice.

We bring Clove to the game room and Kat says,"Hey, Guys! We have something, well some one to show you." We step in and move to our spot. "You can come in now!" Kat shouts to the door way, while everybody else is looking at the doorway waiting for Clove to come through.

"Missed me?" Clove asks with a smirk on her face.

"CLOVE!" Everybody rushes to Clove and tackles her into a hug. Kat leans back on my chest.

"Now the whole gang is here. Now we can finish our Junior year correctly. I finally have you, my girl. And we have our friend back with us. It's going to be a pretty damn good year this year." I whisper into Kitten's ear. She shivers as the heat of my breath comes into contact with her skin. I smirk because I have at least a few powers over her. Although the number of her powers over me shadow my number like a cat and mouse.

"Yeah, it's going to be a good year isn't it?" I nod and quickly kiss her right cheek, it's facing the opposite side of the door where everybody is huddled at, and say,"Let's get this game back on track shall we? We now have a new player." She nods and starts to yell at the group of people at the entrance of the room.

"Damn! Give the girl some space! Your suffocating her! Come on let's get back to the game! Clove! You wanna play? But I must warn you. You may end up half-naked or just straight up naked." Ah, Kat. Always the leader of the group. Everyone laughs at that. and starts to sit down.

"How about a few more spins and then we go and watch a movie?" Gale asks the group.

"You just want out of that thong, don't you Hawthorne?" I tease.

"Hey! I have lost damn near all feeling with my balls. At least you don't have a constrictor on you. And you got a hottie on your lap. AND SHE'S DAMN NEAR NAKED! But yes. This shit hurts. Damn you _Catnip._" He shoots back. I feel Kat huff.

"Still hate the name, you cross-dresser. I think you're right Marvel. We need to worry about him." I stiffened when I heard Marvel's name come out of her mouth. I think she noticed because she leaned into me a little farther. I still can't believe he went behind my back. At least he had the decency not to shove it in my face. "Let's get this game started again." She finishes and Jo spins the bottle. It lands on...

* * *

**I would just like to take a moment and Thank everyone who have REVIEWED, FOLLOWED,ALERTED, AND EVERYTHING ELSE! THANK YOU! IT BRIGHTENS MY DAY WHEN I SEE THAT I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW! THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THE SEQUEL INFORMATION!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_Previously_**

_"Still hate the name, you cross-dresser. I think you're right Marvel. We need to worry about him." I stiffend when I heard Marvel's name come out of her mouth. I think she noticed because she leaned into me a little farther. I still can't believe he went behind my back. At least he had the decentcy not to shove it in my face. "Let's get this game started again." She finishes and Jo spins the bottle. It lands on..._

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

**Cato.**

"Dare."

"I dare you to rate everybody in the room on a scale of one to ten." He nodded and began.

This is how it went.

**Me=7**  
**Katniss=9**  
**Marvel=6**  
**Ember=6**  
**Prim=5**  
**Rory=4**  
**Rue=5**  
**Cash=6**  
**Peeta=2**  
**Thresh=7**  
**Johanna=7**  
**Gloss=5**  
**Gale=1**, to that he started to rant about how if it were his dare Cato would get a zero. We all laughed at that.  
**Annie=7**  
**Clove=10**

Clove was staring at him like it was the first time see Over scene him. We all looked to him. None of us thought he would have the balls to tell her, or at least hint at it. He used to always go on and on about how cute she was, or how strong, or how he cried when she left for Canada. I always thought he had a crush on Kit-kat. But I guess Clove just peaked his interest a little more.

**Cato's P.O.V.**

OH MY GOSH! Did that really just slip out? Oh shit. Now she knows I like her. It must have been from all of the excitement of her being back. It's been like a year since she left. Okay so I have always had a crush on her. But that crush was crushed or at least subdued from when Kat had worn the dress a few years ago to a school dance. She was so beautiful. I had liked her from when I met her, but that night my feelings had grew. It was when Clove left that I had realized that there was a possibility that I liked her more than Kat. So that's why I had started to chase after Kat because Clove wasn't here anymore. And now that Clove is back I can finally tell her how I feel. I Just hope she doesn't take my heart and carve it out with one of her knives.

God I hope she doesn't do that.

**Clove's .**

OH MY GOSH! He likes me! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I didn't think he liked me! I've been trying to get his attention for the longest! Well, up until I had to move. I cried for a week when I moved. I was so sad because I wasn't going to be able to see my friends anymore, or see Cato anymore. But I had convinced my parents to let me move back here to finish school and live here, while they lived up in Canada for work. They gave enough money to live down here. I just don't have a place to stay yet.

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

"Okay know that we got that out of you spin the bottle." Jo tells a blushing Cato. I'mjust glad that Clove has more of his attention than my Kitten.

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

Wow. A lot has happened tonight. I finally got a kiss from Cato. I feel the strongest pull in my life towards someone. And that is with Finn. I thought that I had liked Cato. But when that current of electricity between Finn and I. I just couldn't get enough of it. I melted into him against my will. I don't know what it was. But I wanted more. That's why I tried to get as much friction between us as possible when nobody was looking. Surprisingly enough, it didn't feel weird. It felt...I don't know, right? I have never felt that before. Not even when I was with Marvel. We didn't have that...connection. At first we were okay. But then it started to feel weird. And that's why, before it got any weirder or farther, we broke it off and stayed friends. Marvel and I were just meant to be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. But with Finn, it feels like how when Cato and I had kissed, but more. More everything. More passion. More electricity. Move tenderness. Just more. It felt right with Finn. I _HAVE_ known him since diapers. You would think that it would make it weird. But I don't know. Whenever we hug it's like I fit perfectly into his arms. When we had kissed,our lips molded together perfectly. When I sit in his lap and his arms go around my waist, I fit in like a puzzle piece. When we hold hands, and our fingers intertwine, his fingers fit between mine perfectly. And mine his. What ever I felt for Cato, did not and does not compare to what I feel for Finn.

I don't know. Maybe he's my missing puzzle piece.

And then Clove coming back. I was excited to see her, but when I saw Cato. His eye lit up like a Christmas tree. I knew he always had a thing for her, but when she left, it was like a little piece of Cato left with her. He wasn't as hyper all the time, not as talkative, not as happy without Clove being around. And now Cato is talking and has the biggest smile on his face as he gazes at Clove. I think she may be his puzzle piece.

Everybody has one. You just have to find you place in the puzzle.

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

Cato spins the bottle and it lands on...

**Marvel.**

"Truth."

"Okay I have been wondering." He pauses and looks around the circle. "I think we all want to know." He pauses again and now I'm anxious to know his question. "What in the hell happened between you and Katniss that we don't know about. Beacuse there is obviously something."

"Shit." Kat mutters and goes rigid. I have my hands on her hips so I start to rub circles in them with my thumbs. Marvel looks to Kat and asks her with his eyes. She shrugs and says,"It was bound to get out sooner or later. Finn already knows. We had a heart to heart in the cellar. It was a little weird considering our state of undress, but it's not the first time I have seen him naked. I have known him since diapers." I chuckle and remember the time she alked in on me in the shower, when I had forgotten to lock the door. That was an awkward day. Kat chuckles to and finishes by saying,"Go ahead. Nothing they can do now. I'm in my second home right now." And that is true. I'm surprised that Kat even brought a duffel bag. She has her own bedroom here. She must have had to restock on clothes or something.

"Okay. Well, how do I start?" He asks himself. He thinks for away to start and then begins," Well, for one, you people are horrible observers. Like really. Secondly, I don't want interruptions. All questions or concerns are to be held till I finish." Everybody nods, besides Kat and I. "Well, Kat and I dated at a time. For three months. This was back in eighth grade. We just did it to see where it would go. We had no clue where it would go. We thought something was there. But there wasn't. We kept it a secret because we didn't know the reaction it would get out of you guys. We set a time for when if we had passed it and we still wanted to date we would tell you guys. That time date was four months. But it didn't even last that long. It only lasted for three months. It just got weird and awkward all the just didn't feel right. It was kinda like dating a brother or sister. Just weird. So we broke it off. And decided to stay friends. And besides I have my eye on someone else now. And I'm sure Kat does too." He looks back to Kat. "Did I explain it right? I think I did."

"Better than I would have ever explained it. I'm shit at explaining. And I knew you had someone else on mind. I know who it but I'm not saying shit. You have to grow the balls to ask her out. That ought to be a funny day." Kat tells him. I wonder who he likes. I'll have to ask Kat about that later. But right now everybody is looking between Kat and Marvel like they have no clue what to say. Finally Kat get frustrated. "Well, it's you all's fault for being shit at observations You people would last two seconds in any type of military. I mean really. One time we kissed each other straight on the lips right in front of you guys! And none of you noticed! I mean really! Take in your surroundings a little better." She finishes with a huff. I resume rubbing circles into her hips.

"Calm down. It's okay. None of us would make it past the evaluations for going into the military. Let alone the training." She snort loudly and starts to nod her head in agree.

"That's for sure." Everybody looks to Kat and she parrots what I said and everybody starts to glare at me.

"What? It's true. Now come on Marvel spin the bottle." I say trying to get most of the glares off of me. Marvel spins the bottle and it lands on...

**Gale.**

"God damn it. Dare. Please get these damn thongs and bra off of me. I want to have kids in the future." Gale tells Marvel, who looks red in the face to keep from laughing.

"I feel ya. But I'm not letting you off. Cash you still got your camera?" She nods looking to Marvel with curiosity like everyone else. "Well let's head out to the truck and get that camera on. I dare you, Gale Hawthorne, to, pause for dramatic effect, dance to the song "I'm Sexy And I know It" in the bed of my truck, while I'm going to the highway, blaring the song. And you must dance the exact same moves as the dance video." Marvel finishes with a smile. A menacing one.

"Okay,one problem with that. Not everybody is going to fit into your truck. How about, we fit as many people as we can into the bed of you truck, to make sure our cross-dresser doesn't fall out-" To that I get the finger," And then we pile all the others into their own vehicles." There is no way that all of us are going to fit into the bed of Marvel's truck. It may be a big bed, but not 16 people big, ut then again it hold three in front, but still 13 people can't fit in that thing. "I'll take my truck. We pile half in mine, half in your's. And bring some clothes. Police might be out tonight. I don't care what my dare was for me with the no clothes, I'm wearing shoes to drive."

"Okay, but my dare still stands the same." Cash tells me. I look to her confused, so she points to Kat in my lap. I don't think I'll mind Kat sitting on my lap. She already fits like a puzzle piece.

"Damn. It's going to be hard to drive with you in my lap."I state to Kat. I look to Cash. "Fuck you Cash. Just fuck you." I tell Cash.

"Anytime." She winks at me and Kat goes rigid in my lap. Oh, there will most probably be fight tonight. I hope the girls brought tampons. It's going to get bloody.

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

She lays a finger on my Finn and I'll kill her. I have told her millions of times that if she laid a finger on my best-friend that I would kill her. And now he's my boyfriend. That shit ain't going to fly with me.** I have been telling her that since sixth grade when she transferred here and she started to flirt with Finn. I didn't like that one bit. By Freshman year she had slept with the whole male population of Panem High School. We're only friends because we were the only people who were nice to her when she had first got here. Then Gale came along and she changed completely after he turned her down the first time saying,"Sorry, I don't like seconds." That was a little harsh but it changed Cash and she became a better person. I respected her for that. Till about a couple of months ago when she tried to get Finn to sleep with her. I caught her flirting and kicked her ass like I promised her. Finn tried to break it up. But she swung at me and hit Finn in the nose. Breaking it. That sent me into a new set of rage. Cato, Marvel Thresh, Gloss and Finnick all had to hold me back.**

**Before they dragged me away I was screaming at her,"I told you not to flirt with Finnick! I warned you bitch! But you didn't want to listen! I never make threats! I make fucking PROMISES! STAY AWAY FROM FINNICK YOU BITCH! I SEE YOU AGAIN ANYWHERE NEAR FINNICK AND I WILL REARANGE YOUR FACE SO THAT YOUR MOTHER WON'T WON'T EVEN RECOGINZE YOU!"**

**"Try me bitch. This ain't over. I will kick your ass next time. Watch me." She said to me smirking.**

**"I'LL KILL HER! I'LL KILL HER! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HER!" The guys had to obtain an all new strength to keep me from killing her. In the end they ended up each holding a limb, while carrying me over them. Before I was to far to not see her eyes, I looked in them and saw pure fear. She was and still is terrified of me. I don't break my promises.** They're just lucky we're in the same room together and I don't have my hands wrapped around her neck. But since Clove is back, I will restrain myself. For now.

"Okay let's get the camera and load up into the cars! Don't forget a change of clothes for the naked people! I think Finn and I should be able to wear boxers. Let's go!" Everybody get's up and I call Annie over to pull Finn and I up.

Finn picks me up and brings us up to the guy's room to get himself some boxers. He get's Marvel a pair and we head back downstairs. I hand Marvel his boxers and he puts them on. Finn put his on upstairs and his shoes so we make it to his truck and get situated. Clove, Cato, Thresh, Rory, Prim and Rue get into the back of Finn's truck and Ember gets in the front seat with Marvel while Annie, Peeta, Gloss, Johanna, Gale, Cashmere get into the bed of his truck. It's only Fin and I in the front seat of his truck. Finn puts his chin on my shoulder and just as he's about to say something Marvel pulls out of the driveway and Finn just smiles and kisses my neck softly. I lean into his touch. Finn chuckles and starts his truck and backs out of the driveway. He makes sure that nobody fell out of the back and starts down the road slowly, gradually getting faster. We see looking out f her window smirking and shaking her head. She sees us do this type of stuff all the time.

There's a knock on the back window and I open it. "Hey! turn the radio on! Prim's i-Pod playlist sucks! And Mine's filled with Canadian crap!" Clove yell over the wind whipping threw the window. I nod and fiddle threw the glove compartment for Finn's detachable face to the radio Finn's truck is a 75 Chevy Pick-up that we restored together. It may be on the old side but his radio and speakers are brand new. Restoring this thing with Finn was about the most time consuming thing that we have both done. We grew even closer when we did. We were close before we restored it. But after. After we were and still are inseparable. It's almost like we're bound at the hip. And neither one of us mind.

I find the face and put it on the dock. I start to turn the station and stop when Clove tells me to. The song on is It Will Rain, by Bruno Mars. I can hear Clove singing it on the top of her lungs in the bed of the truck. Finn leans his head towards my ear and tells me,"It's true you know."

I ask him,"What is?"

He tells me one of the sweetest things I have ever heard. "If you leave me in any kind of way, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I don't even want to think of the what if's. What if I never met Kat? What if Kat never wanted to be my friend? What if Kat moved away? What if? I don't think I can live without you Kitten. I really don't. I've known you since diapers and I happy we did. Because I met the most amazing person ever. I met a goddess. I met a kitten when calm, puma when pissed. I met Katniss Everdeen. I met my best-friend. I met my girlfriend. I met the best person out there. And Bruno has it wrong. It would take more than morphine to realize what we used to have we wouldn't have it anymore. I never want you to leave. But I will never stop you from doing what you want. I love your free spirit. I love that you take freedom by the reigns and guide it how you like. I love everything about you. Your brain your smile, your laugh, your eyes that have a fire in them that can never be tamed, your selflessness how your eyes crinkle in the corners when you smile, the freckle on your left eyelid, the burn scar that you got when we restored this truck, the callouses on your hands from handling bows and arrows al your life. I love it all. I love you. All of you. Every last bit. From head to toe. Everything." By the time he finishes I have tears in my eyes. Nobody has ever said that to me before. My mother calls me disgusting. Everyone at school looks at me like a freak. Not even Marvel said those things to me when we were dating. Finn's the first. I don't care if there's people in the back of his truck. I turn myself around when we get to a red light and kiss him with as much passion as I can.

I can hear wolf whistles and whoops and hollers all around us. We break apart and Finn asks,"What was that for? I just told you the truth. You deserved to hear it. And I meant every word spoken. I love everything about you Kitten."

"I know. But you're the first one to ever tell me those things. You know what my mother tells me. You know the whispers and rumors that go around about me-"

"And none of them are true. You're B. E. A. Utiful. Gorgeous Drop dead stunning. You don't see it but everybody else does and they're jeluos. And your Mother. Well there are choice words that could be said to her direction, but to respect your Father I will not use them. That man was like a second dad to me. Trust me Kat. They're jelous of you. You have the best friends anybody can have-"

"-HELL YEAH!" I hear in unison from everybody in the back of Finn's truck.

-"your beautiful. your're smart, strong, and just amazing. I can't imagine anybody as amazing as you." he finished.

"Ass."Clove tells Finn with a chuckle. Cato pulls her into a hug and she seems to melt into him. I'm happy for Clove. She's always liked him, he just never got the hints.

Finn rolls his window down and the red light is about to turn green. Marvel has his window down and Finn shouts to Marvel,"Let's show off a cross-dressed Gale and then show it to youtube!"

Gale's head pops up and he yells,"YOUTUBE!? Nobody said Youtube!"

"We also said that we were getting it on camera! So it's blackmail pretty much! But what's a couple more thousand people all around the world going to hurt? I mean we're already showing you off to the highway. So it's not that bad. Ember plug in my i-Pod, and then look for the song. We're almost to the highway." Marvel tells Ember in the front seat. The light turns green and we're off. Slowly at first, to not knock anybody out of the truck, and then faster. We're on the highway when Ember and Marvel start to blare 'I'm Sexy And I Know It' and Gale stands up and starts dancing Almost to the end of the song I spot a police cruiser and tell Finn. He honks his truck horn twice and then all in a matter of seconds the music is off, everybody that is in the back of a truck is laying down, I'm laying my head on Finn's lap, I forgot my shirt, Ember's got her seat-belt and shirt on, she helps Marvel with his shirt, Finn's got his shirt and seat-belt on, and we'r making our way to an off ramp and headed back to Finn's house.

My head is facing the ceiling of the truck and Finn keeps giving worried glances to his rear-view mirror. Once the coast is clear he starts to glance down to meet my eyes for a few seconds at a time, before going back to the road. "You know I could fall asleep like this. Your leg makes for a really new pillow. Except for all the muscles, they're a bit tough."

"Captain of the swimming Team. Gotta have strong legs. And don't fall asleep yet. We still have to go back to the house to watch a movie, in which you can then use my lap for head resting, and sleeping. If you do fall asleep,which will most likely happen, I will carry you to your room, or my rom, which ever you want." He finishes with a wink that makes me blush.

"Sounds good to me." I say then a huge yawn breaks out against my will.

"Aw. I my Kitten tired." I just nod my head to which he chuckles. "Don't worry, we're almost home."

"Hey Finn?" I ask after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yes Kitten?"

**(Dylan is Kat's younger brother, Age: 14)**

"Dylan, has been bugging me about going to a summer camp this summer. Maybe we can go and be counselors and all the little siblings can come and be our little campers. That would be pretty fun this summer. He's been showing me these brochures There's a beautiful lake, archery classes, baking classes, swimming lessons, arts and crafts, and all that other crap. They are also looking for a bunch of counselors It's a win-win for everyone. The kids get fun, and for the first week while we get adjusted to being there before the camp starts, we can have free roam of the camp ground. Have bond-fires and all that other crap. It's been a while since we've been camping." I tell Finn. His ears perked up when I mentioned the swimming things. "I brought a few brochures with me just in case."

"Yeah that sounds like fun." He says after a few minutes of thinking. "Let's look at those brochures when we get back to the house. We can tell everybody there. We're about five minutes away now." I nod and my hand reaches for his free one and intertwine our fingers together. And again, they fit together like two puzzle pieces. Perfectly together. No extra room, nothing doesn't fit. It's just perfect.

Yep I think I found my puzzle piece.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I'm warning you now...there's a part of a wet dream...a hand down someone's pants...and then a set up for the next chapter...I had to split this chapter up into like three or four pats...it was over 9,000 words long...so the more reviews I get the quicker I can post the already made chapter...your choice... WARNING: I'M A VIRGIN SO I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE CHARACTERS REACT! SOOO...YEAH... I DID THE BEST I COULD...I REALLY DID...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Previously**_

_"Yeah that sounds like fun." He says after a few minutes of thinking. "Let's look at those brochures when we get back to the house. We can tell everybody there. We're about five minutes away now." I nod and my hand reaches for his free one and intertwine our fingers together. And again, they fit together like two puzzle pieces. Perfectly together. No extra room, nothing doesn't fit. It's just perfect._

_Yep I think I found my puzzle piece._

* * *

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

When we got back to my house all of the people that were almost and completely naked got their clothes on and then we all decided to just watch a movie. But before we put the movie on Kitten broke out the brochures she was telling me about. When we all looked at them I started to read out some of the activities and other things typed into the paper.

"Archery. Knife throwing lessons. Swimming Lessons. Cookery lessons. Arts and crafts. All this and more. Come to Camp Capitol and experience the ultimate summer. At the bottom it say 'Hello young men and woman! We are currently asking for your help. We are looking for counselors. If we could have your help, we will take half-off of a sibling entry fee. Please, we are reaching out to you.' I say we all call and get the consoulor positions. I think it would be a good idea. I'm in." I finish.

"I'm in." Kitten says.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten."

"Eleven."

"Twelve."

"Thirteen."

"Fourteen."

"Okay, so we call tomorrow. Now let's go watch a movie." We all make our way to the T.V. Room. Clove and Cato in the front and Kitten and I in the back. Our hands are intertwined and I can see how her and Marvel got past us with their relationship. They are completely oblivious. It's amazing really.

Once we all decide on the movie "Grown Ups" we put it in the DVD player and get situated. Clove and Cato are sharing a recliner, Clove is sitting on Cato's lap. Thresh and Rue are right next to the recliner and Rue too is sitting in Thresh's lap. Ember is sitting next to Marvel and has her head on his shoulder, they're sitting next to Thresh and Rue. on the other recliners their are Prim and Rory in one, Peeta and Annie in one, I don't know what happened with those two, and Gloss and Johanna in one. The last two are Cashmere and Gale in their own. Cash is on one side of the room and Gale in the other. Kat and I get the whole couch to ourselves. Just like I told her she could, she put her had in my lap and had her beautiful eyes facing me. We all waited for the previews to end and the movie to start. "You still sleepy?" She nods her head. "Well, let me get a blanket for when you fall asleep." I move her head gentle off my lap and get up and go to the linen closet for blankets. I get enough for everyone and pass them out.

When I sit back down Kat curls up into my side where she belongs, wraps her arms around me, and lays her head on my chest. I can't help but smile. I love her being close like this. It brings electricity to my every nerve every time. I snake my arms around her waist after putting the blanket over us. The movie starts and I have to say even in the first ten minutes it's hilarious. The whole movie is and by the time they get to the part where they're at the cabin and Rob Schneider says ''maize'' I can tell it's all we'll be able to say for a little while, it's just a 'maize' ing. Ha,I'm funny. By the end of the movie Katniss asleep and I'm tired.

I slowly pick up my sleeping Kitten and look around to see everybody else asleep or drifting in and out of consciousness. I start towards the door when Kat's eyes flutter open. "Hey sleepy head. It's okay, I'm bringing us to your room to put you to sleep."

"Stay with me tonight?"She asked sleepily. It was really cute how she rubbed her eyes.

"Okay. I'll stay with you. Do you just want to go to my room? My bed is softer." I ask my sleepy Kitten. She nods her head and I make my way upstairs to my room. I lay Kat down on my bed and tell her that I would be right back. I walk back downstairs and start to make everybody go up to the guest rooms. I tell Jo and Gloss that they can take Kat's room and Gloss nods and then carries Jo up to Kat's room to go to sleep. Everybody else makes it up to the other rooms and I go back to my room. I see that Kat had made herself comfortable in one of my shirts and boxers. To be honest it looks really sexy on her.

My plaid blue and green boxers look to big for her and are hanging off of her and my green, of course it's green, green is her favorite color, shirt looks like it's about to swallow her whole. It's really cute. Then again she makes everything either cute of sexy, usually both.

I crawl into the bed with her after I take off my shirt and pull on a pair of sweats. I wrap my arm around her stomach and pull her to my chest. I spoon her and nuzzle my head into her neck and kiss it bad whisper into her ear,"Goodnight, my Kitten. I love you."

I get a sleepy,"Goodnight,Fishboy. I love you too." And with that we both fall into dream land. And I know that this is one of the first nights that my Kat hasn't woke up screaming and crying. I'm usually the one to come into her room and wake her up from them. I'm happy that she doesn't wake up tonight.

_**The Next Day**_

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

I feel safe. I also feel an arm tightly wrapped around my waist. They're really tan, a natural tan.

Finnick.

I take in my surroundings and see that I'm in Finn's room with one of his arms wrapped around my waist, the other one is under my head, and there is something hard against my back and ass. My left hard travels behind me and I realize that his toned chest is against my back and when my hand travel lower I discover what is hard against my ass. His dick is hard and pressed against my ass. I decide to wake Finn up, but have him wake up happy. I start to grind my ass into his groin, I hear him moan,"Kat." Finn's arm tightens on me and he still isn't awake when I look up to look at his still sleeping face. His mouth is slightly open in the shape of an "o".

So I travel my left hand farther down into his sweats and grip him. I earn a moan again. He's really hard now. Didn't know guys could get that hard. Oh well, he still isn't up. I let my hand travel farther down into his sweats and grip his balls. A groan is elicited from his throat. But he's still not up. I start to grip him tighter. Another groan. I grip them to the point here he yelps and springs up and sits up. My hand is still in his sweats. "That hurt Kitten. It really did. Why must you hurt me?" He pouts to me. I roll my eyes and get an idea.

I grip his length and say in a seductive voice,"This was poking me." His breathing quickens. I can tell he's holding back a moan. So I start to stroke him. "What was your dream about,baby?" Oh, how he must be liking this.

He tries to compose himself the best he can as I stroke him,"You." He barely squeaks out.

"Oh,really?" He nods at me. "And what was I doing in this dream?"

"You, my darling, were being a-oh god." He cuts himself off with a moan as I quicken my pace on him. I like having power. And I have power on him right now. I smirk at him.

"What was that? I didn't catch what I was doing in your dream." His breathing is labored now and I don't think he can form a coherent thought right now. Just as he's about to cum I stop and take my hand out of his sweat pants. He whimpers and tries to regain his breathing. I get up and walk to the bathroom that is connected to his room. On the way I start to strip. I take Finn's shirt off and toss it behind me and make a trail of clothes in my wake. By the time I'm to the door I'm down to my underwear. To tease Finn, I take them off really slowly and bend at the waist to give him a full view of my ass. I look over my shoulder and see Finn's eyes bugging out, mouth slightly open, and sweatpants pitched like a tent. His breathing is still rough and he's watching my every move. I open the bathroom door and leave it open as I walk inside.

I turn to the walk in shower and walk in and turn on the water. I wonder if Finn's going to join me?

**Finnick's P.O.V. (Before Kat woke up and started fucking with him((not in that sense)))**

_I'm in a room by my self, sitting in the only chair in the room. I wonder what's going on. My hands are strapped to arms of the chair and my lags to the legs of the chair. There's a spot-light on me and I have a button up, plaid shirt on, along with a pair on jeans on. My red and black chuck Taylor's are on me to. Then the door across from me opens and I see Kat walk in._

_She's in a blood-red dress that touches the floor. Her hair out of it's usual braid and is flowing down her back in a mahogany waterfall. It looks so silky, I just wanted to touch it. "What's going on Kat? Where are we? And why am I tied to a cha-" I was cut off by Kat's lips pressing on mine in a fiery kiss. I kiss back after I get over my initial shock. But my mind is still raising. 'What's happening? Where am I? Why in the is Kat in that sexy dress and making out with me, not that I'm complaining, but why?' When we break apart for air she latches her lips onto my neck and starts to kiss it hungrily. "Kat..." I moan. Her hands start to unbutton my shirt and she kisses down my chest. Is this really happening?_

_She's running her hands up and down my chest and her lips are getting to the top of my pants. She looks up to me through her eyelashes and I'm getting harder by the second. She has lust filled eyes and her hands are undoing the button and zipper on my pants. My dick is straining against my pants, and when she undoes the button and zipper and pulls my pants down as far as they could go, I let out a whimper from the she's giving me and the relief from my dick getting room to pitch tent. Kat rubs he hands up and down my chest once more and then travels her way down to grip my manhood. My head goes back in pleasure and I moan. She starts to stroke me and it feels so unbelievably good. She kisses the base of my dick once and then she travels her hand down to cup my balls. I groan in pleasure. But then she grips than harder._

_Kat starts to get blurry._ And then she grips my balls so hard I wake up and yelp. I sit straight up and look around. I see a sight I never thought I would see. Katniss Everdeen has her hand down my pants and has her hand on my balls.

"That hurt Kitten. It really did. Why must you hurt me?"I stick my bottom lip out in a pout. I wait for her realize where her hand is and get disgusted and pull away and leave me hurt with a throbbing she doesn't. Her hand doesn't move out of my pants. But it does start to move. It wraps around my throbbing member and starts to stroke it.

"This was poking me." She strokes me and I bite back a loud moan. She must take that as a challenge and strokes a little harder and faster,"What was your dream about, baby?" My breathing is getting faster and I'm getting even harder.

"You." I squeak out. She gets the slightest bit faster. She knows she has power and she's going to use it.

"Oh, really?" I nod. "And what was I doing in this dream?"

"You, my daring, were being a-oh god." I cut the sentence off with a moan as she picks up her pace. Her thumb rums over the tip of my head and I moan.

"I'm sorry what was that? I didn't catch what I was doing in your dream." She's taunting me now. I can't form anything in my brain. All coherent thoughts fly out my brain. I could get used to waking up like this. Just as I'm about to lose my mind and cum she stops.

She stops and gets up and out of the bed. I whimper at the lose of her mesmerizing touch. She makes her way to the bathroom and starts to strip on the way there. First is her shirt that she throws behind her. Next are my boxers and I see that she left her lacy underwear underneath them. She walks out of those. Nest is her bra. She left her hair out of it's braid and runs her finger through it. Lastly as she has her sexy underwear to go. She's teasing me. She's moving them down oh-so slowly. She's giving me quiet the view. My eyes can't get enough. My pants are pitched and my jaw is dropped. Where did this Kitten come from? And where has she been? She opens the bathroom door and steps in with a smirk on her face. My brain fights to understand what in the hell just happened.

I then hear the shower turn on and I realize she left the door open. Does she WANT me to come in with her? I going to take a chance and say yes. I get up and lock my bedroom door. Then I make my way to the bathroom door. The room has steam in it and the mirror is fogged to the max. I can see a fogged silhouette of Katniss in the shower. "I was wondering how long you would be." I hear Kat say in the shower. Her voice is muffled slighty by the running water and shower door.

"Are joining me Finn?"


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!:THERE'S A SHOWER...AND TWO HORNY TEENAGERS...YOU DO THE MATH...AND I KNOW THAT IT IS CLORAPHORM(how ever you spell it) BUT RUBBING ****ALCOHOL IS A SUBSTITUE FOR IT! JUST SAYING... READ WITH CAUTION! THIS IS THE FARTHEST I HAVE EVER GONE IN WRITING BEFORE... MIGHT I REMIND YOU THAT I AM IN FACT A VIRGIN TO EVERYTHING SOOOOO I HAVE NO CLUE HOW THE CHARACTERS SHOULD REACT...I HOPE I DID GOOD...PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**_Previously_**

_I then hear the shower turn on and I realize she left the door open. Does she WANT me to come in with her? I going to take a chance and say yes. I get up and lock my bedroom door. Then I make my way to the bathroom door. The room has steam in it and the mirror is fogged to the max. I can see a fogged sillohette of Katniss in the shower. "I was wondering how long you would be." I hear Kat say in the shower. Her voice is muffled slighty by the running water and shower door. "Are joining me Finn?_

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

My eyes bug out when she opens the shower door and I get to see her soaking wet, sudsy, sexy body.

"Are you sure? I thought we were taking it slow?" I ask wearily. She said she wanted slow and this isn't slow.

"I just need help with my back. I'm not telling you to come in here and take me right here right now in this shower. That's not how I would like our first time. We'll get there sooner or later. I just need you to get m back for me. I'll get yours." She told me mischievous and sexy smile. My member twitched. Oh, she's going to give hell in this relationship, but I wouldn't give it up for anything. I wouldn't give HER up for anything. I nod to her and start to take off my sweats. When I pull my boxers off my erection sprints free of it's confinements.

"Had a good time when you woke up?" She questions me as I step into the shower with her. Suds. Suds are everywhere on her. Valley of her breast. Belly button. Breasts. Just everywhere.

"All do to my girlfriend." I answer back. And I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

She asks me,"Oh, so you liked that, did you?"

"Why yes. Yes I did, baby." As we were going back and forth with the questions and answers I hadn't noticed that her hand had started from the top of my chest and started to slide downwards. How did I not notice that?

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this then?" She doesn't even give me time to figure out her words before she grabs my member, once again this morning. A loud moan slips from me, and I buck my hips from the sudden contact.

"Oh god...Kat...oh my god...you're a powerful person you know." I moan out.

"I know." she tells me with a smirk. She brings her lips to mine and I put my hands on either side of her face and pull her as close as I can to me. Her hands are all me and mine all over her. Mesmerizing every curve, every scar, every dip,everything. I personally love every scar and dip. Each holds a story. Every burn mark. The burn mark on her right wrist is from us trying to cook spaghetti for my parent anniversary, we got better, well I got better, she can't cook for shit. The one under her left tricep is from working on the truck after her father died. The scar on her foot is from trying to teach Dylan how to shoot a bow and arrow. The dip on the left side of her stomach is from literally jumping in front of a bullet for Lilly, my little sister, during a shooting outside of a supermarket. Or the scar from getting grazed by a knife from some idiot on the street. Every scar holds a story. Every dip, every burn mark. They all hold stories. They all hold a reason to love her. Once you get touched by Kat mentally, you just love her. There's absolutely no way not to.

Kat pulls away from the kiss and starts to kiss down my jaw to my neck, giving me a damn hickey. I'm the one that's supposed to give HER the hickies, not the other way around. Then again, I am talking about Kat. She never plays by the rules, and certainly doesn't listen to a man and his rules if they are not life threatening. Even then it's if'y.

She starts to go down my chest, down my flat, toned stomach, making it to my very attentive member. She kisses the base very softly. Too softly.

"Kat...baby...baby, please..." I moan out as she continues to tourcher me slowly.

"So demanding. Remember I'm right by your baby makers." She looks up to me through her eyelashes. She's driving me crazy and she knows it. With her too light touches and to light kisses. She makes her way up my shaft with her teasing kisses and places a single kiss on it's head and then slips her lips over my head. Her tounge traces the tip and then she slides all the way down me and my eyes roll in the back of my head. I have to keep my hips from bucking into her. I hold her hair back as she makes me forget everything. She then digs her tounge into slit and I moan oh-so loudly. I'm a moaning mess. I'm so close to the edge and every time I'm about to fly over the edge, she does something new to make me wait.

Then she finds out something very interesting. Her gag reflexes are either non-existent or not working correctly, because she stuffs me all the way down her throat. It takes all of my will-power not to cum right then and there. My breathing is so erratic I start to get a little light headed. Then she plays with my tip some more then detaches her mouth from my member and tells me,"Think fast." I don't even have enough time to contemplate what she just said before she shoves me down her throat again and I have no more brain cells to even hold back on cumming. I empty myself in her mouth and my smushed brain can barely register her tounge cleaning my limp dick. I also apparently forgot everything including my name and where I am. Then I remember.

I'm Finnick Odair. I am in a shower with my girlfriend of about sixteen to seventeen hours, Katniss Everdeen. My girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen, has just given me head so well I forgot my name. And she swallowed. SWALLOWED.

What a way to start the morning.

I let go of her hair and lean against the shower wall to keep myself upright. I try to get my breathing back under control and I slide down to the floor of the shower before my knees give out. I look up to see Kat washing her hair free of suds.

"Wow." is all I can get out of my mouth. My brain is not completely de-mushified yet so that is about all I can think of right now. "What a way to start the day." I say after Kat and I get out of the shower.

"So you did like it? You know, I never got to know what I was doing in the dream that started this yet." She states with an emotion I can't place at the moment. I'm still on cloud nine.

I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close to me. "Yes. Why yes I did like that. And in my dream you were being a naughty Kitten. And believe it or not my dream had something similar to this. I was just strapped down to a chair. Couldn't move." I tell her as my lips got closer and closer to her lips, to the point where they're almost touching. Our breath mingling with each others. "You next time, it's you who will not be able to remember your name right?"

"What? Remember my name? What's that supposed to mean?" She asks me.

"Well that little stunt in the shower had me forget my name and where I was for a moment. Speaking of where in the hell did you learn to make make guys forget their names at?"

"No where. Just tried something new. You of all people should know that I have never had time to worry about anything but Dylan, Lilly, you, and me at times. You know my history. A kiss that was stolen by a stranger. A boy-friend once. A few make-out sessions. And that's pretty much it." she tells me with sad eyes and I know what she's thinking about.

"No Kat. Don't Don't think about him. He left to serve us. And she went crazy. You still have Dylan. You still have Lilly. And you still have me. My offer will always stand. You can always come live with Lil and I. Dylan too. You know that. I will always take care of you. You know that."

"I know, and I might take you up on that offer one day, just not today. Now come on, we need to go take a look at the house and see how much of a mess was made last night." She says changing the subject. I just nod and let her. I give her one last kiss on the lips and pick her up bridal style into my bedroom. I set her down on my bed and go to my dresser. I pull out two shirts and two pairs of sweat pants, along with two pairs of boxers. What can I say? I love to see her in MY clothes. I hand her, her half and get dressed myself.

Once dressed I go over to my beautiful girlfriend who is finishing her side braid. She wraps the end of the braid just as I get to stand in front of her. I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps her around my neck. She starts to play with the short hairs that are on the back of my neck when I say,"You know I could get used to waking up to a beautiful face like yours every morning." She smiles at me.

"And I wouldn't mind waking up wrapped in your arms every morning."

"Really?" I ask hopefully.

"Really." She assures me. I go in for a kiss that leads to a full on make-out session. I lay her on her back and hover over her. We both pull apart from the loss of oxygen, and I start to kiss her neck, staying longer on her pulse point. "Finn...your going... to leave...a mark..." she moans out.

"You left a mark on me." I counter back. "And you are my girlfriend. It's only fair, baby." I tell her as I nip at the ripening hickey on her neck. Once I'm finished she gets up and walks over to the mirror in the bathroom. I walk behind her and snake my arms around her once again, and run my nose up and down her neck opposite of the hickey I gave her. "See. Now we match." I say, showing the hickey she gave me, through the mirror. She rolls her eyes and starts to take out her braid in an attempt to cover up my mark on her.

"Great spot Finn. Not even my hair covers it."

"I know. That was the plan. Your mine-" I say pointing to her hickey "- and I'm yours." I say pointing to my hickey.

"Oh shut up." She says playfully hitting me while laughing. We both walk out the bathroom and make our way out the room. "Locked the door?" She asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, after what happened in the bed, and the show on your way to the bathroom, gave me a few hints that something might happen. Then you left the door wide open so I decided to take a chance and wing it." I tell her with an amused smirk as she blushes. I love her blush. It's just so cute on her. Makes her look innocent. And after this morning, I know she isn't.

We make our way downstairs to see everybody eating a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. "So what the hell happened this morning?" Johanna points a question towards Kat and I as we make our way towards the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Nothing eventful. I just hit my head and forgot my name and where I was momentarily." I look out of the corner of my eye and catch Kat blushing furiously that makes a smile want to break out on my face, but I know if that does happen then I will get smacked up side the head.

"Oh really? So that's what all the moaning and groaning was about? It was pretty loud." Jo remarks with a raised eyebrow. I should have known she wouldn't have dropped the subject.

"Yep." I say popping the "p".

"So what were you doing? And why are you in Finnick's clothes?" She points the question to Kat with an amusing smirk as Kat eyes become the size of dinner plates. She looks to me as if asking permission. I think I know what she's asking,' Do we want them to know?'

I just shrug my shoulders. To be honest I want to shout it to the roof tops that Katniss Everdeen is mine and mine only. So Kat takes it as a if you want and counters back,"What? I can't wear my boyfriend's clothes?" Every and all movement is stopped and one person chokes on her food.

"Wait!? So you can date him but I can't!? What the hell is that about!? Keeping him all to yourself!? You selfish little bitch!" Cashmere shouts out at my Kat.

"Hold up! Who said you could yell in _**MY**_ house!? Who said that I would even contemplate dating a whore like you!? And who in the hell told you that you could yell at Katniss!? Our Katniss!?-"I point to everyone else in the room"-_** MY**_ Katniss!?-"I point to myself "-I want you out of my house, and I would do it quick because _**MY**_ Katniss has a knife in her hand, and has deadly accuracy with it. If I see you again I won't hold Katniss back from carving up you little face." I spit coldly at her. Nobody in this this world will yell at Katniss without facing the wrath of either Katniss, me, or any of Kat's friends.

"I'm not leaving."At that Jo gets up and grabs Cash by the hair and drags her out the front door, locks it and goes upstairs, retrieves Cash's duffel bag, rips it open, and dumps all of it's contents out in the front yard. I look back to Kat and see Thresh, Gale and Gloss all struggling to hold her back. I also see a knife sticking out of the counter top. I'm a little surprised considering the counter top is completely made out of metal. I walk over to Kat and try to calm her down. Thresh has her arms. Gale has her legs, and Gloss has her middle. And they are still struggling to hold her back from ripping out Cash's throat. When we think she's calm enough, we let her go limb by limb.

"Guys I'm fine. I'm just going to RIP THE BITCH'S THROAT OUT AND CARVE HER FACE OFF! I'LL KILL HER! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THE BITCH! I PROMISE I WILL!" Cato then comes over with a rag doused in rubbing alcohol and puts it over Kat's nose and mouth. Once she goes limp I pick her up out of all of the guy's arms and bring her upstairs to lay her down.

I set Kat down and comb my fingers through her hair. She looks so peaceful. I lay a kiss on her forehead and get up to head downstairs. I get to the kitchen and go to my plate still filled with breakfast. "Well... That was interesting." Gloss points out.

"Yeah, ever so slightly."

"You and Kat, huh?" Clove asks me. I nod and she says,"I knew something was up. I knew it. I should have know from the moment you two opened the door naked and half naked in each other's arms."

"Yeah. It happened when we had a heart-to-heart down in the cellar. That was when she told me that her and my best-friend snuck around behind us and dated." I give Marvel a stern look and he bows his head.

"I'm sorry but it was her idea. She didn't want anybody to get hurt. As in if we broke up you would probably break me. She was looking out for me. But I can tell you now, I would never hurt Kat and you know that. For one, I would have to face you. Wich means death by a spear or trident. Second, I would have to face Kat. Which means an arrow in any part visible. And lastly I would have to face all her other friends. Which means an ax from Jo, Knife from Clove, Sword slash from Cato, Em would slip some poison in my food, Prim would kill me emotionally along with Rue, Thresh would kill me with his bare hands, and Peeta, well he would probably either paint me to death, or throw bread at me. You're not very scary. All you do is bake, paint, and talk. I guess you could talk my ears off." We all laugh at how accurate he is.

"Hey Gale's got good aim with a bow too you know." Rory points out.

"Yeah, but no where near as accurate as Kat is. She hits everything in the forest right in the eye. To be honest it scares me." I admit.

We all laugh for a bit before a voice broke through the air. "What's so funny? I want to laugh too." Kitten pouts. I walk over to her and wraps my arms around her waist from behind and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Are you still in a murder trance?" I ask in complete seriousness.

"Well, I'm on a less dangerous of 'I'm going to kill that bitch, for calling me a bitch, with a bow and arrow' stage. So I guess that's better. I still want to kill her."

"I know, I know. We all do. Now. Let's get food into you." We all chuckle a little. "Hey, did we call that camp yet?" I ask everyone after we finish breakfast.

"No I don't think so. No we didn't. We had the problem with Ms. Jealous that got kicked out of the house. Let's call them now." We all nodded and called the Camp.

After we all call the camp and get on the counselors list Kat speaks up,"God I hope Glimmer and her cronies don't go to this camp. Cashmere either. I don't think I would be able to stand that much bitchy-ness." We all laugh at Kat's creative word-makeing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I don't know how your going take this chapter...Please review!**

**Reviews : 57 and up**  
**Favorites : 26**  
**Views : 5,509 and up**  
**Followers : 41**

**AHHHHHHHHH! I AM SOOOOOOO HAPPY! PLEASE KEEP ME HAPPY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**Previously**_

_"Well, I'm on a less dangerous of 'I'm going to kill that bitch, for calling me a bitch, with a bow and arrow' stage. So I guess that's better. I still want to kill her."_

_"I know, I know. We all do. Now. Let's get food into you." We all chuckle a little. "Hey, did we call that camp yet?" I ask everyone after we finish breakfast._

_"No I don't think so. No we didn't. We had the problem with Ms. Jealous that got kicked out of the house. Let's call them now." We all nodded and called the Camp._

_After we all call the camp and get on the counselors list Kat speaks up,"God I hope Glimmer and her cronies don't go to this camp. Cashmere either. I don't think I would be able to stand that much bitchy-ness." We all laugh at Kat's creative word-makeing._

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

"I should be getting home now." Thresh tells us.

"Me too. I gotta tell Mary about camp this summer and get her ready. We leave right after school on Friday. We'll have just enough time to go home and get our stuff, say good bye, and then leave to the middle of no-where, where we will be watching after little kids that like to fuck things up." Gloss tells us. One by one everybody started to leave my house till it was down to Katniss, Prim and I.

"Hey, do you think you can ask your boyfriend to bring you home? I gotta go get Motley from her friends house."

"Of course I will bring my lovely girlfriend home. That's if I can remember my name long enough." I say while Kitten blushes deep crimson, Prim just looks confused.

"I don't even want to know. Just...no. I'm going to go now and please by all means continue your cryptic conversation. Bye now! I'll see you two Monday!" And just like that It was Kitten and I in my house, alone.

"Sooo. What do you want to do the rest of the day?" I ask while wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh dear God. I'm in a relationship with a sex-crazed addict." I chuckle as she flops down on to the couch in front of the television.

"You got that right. But seriously, what are we going to do for a whole five hours, before we have to go get Dylan and Lilly? What about...a movie? You pick. But please. No chick flicks." I ask begging on my knees in front of her.

"Damn, I guess that means no Magic Mike." My eyes are wide in horror. "Calm down Finn-Finn. I'm not that cruel." I smile at my nick-name. It's a new one. But then she raises an eyebrow and says in a whisper mere centimeters from my lips." Or am I?" My eyes go wide again and she just chuckles, gives me a peck on the lips, leaves me on my knees in front of the couch, picks a movie, comes back to the couch and asks me,"Are you going to get up here and cuddle with me? Or am I going to have to just wrap my own arms around me?" I quickly scramble up to her and bring her so close to me that she is practically on my lap, not that I mind.

"How's this, Baby?"

"Better."

"What movie did you pick out?"

"RED."

"Oh! I love that movie! R. E. D. Retired and Extremely Dangerous. I'm going to be RED in the future, you know? I'm just going to be fucking awesome. Especially with a girl like you on my side." My goal is achieved. I made her blush.

"You gotta get a job before you can retire, you know. Gotta get your grade up. I'm surprised they didn't kick you off football this year."

"Ouch. That hurt. But you know why. I'm amazing at football. And besides my grades aren't THAT bad. All I need is a Math tutor. Maybe you can help me with that. But then again, I'm not sure if I would be able to focus on the math as much as I would focus on the teacher." I purr into her ear. She shudders when my hot breath makes contact with her chilled shin. Goose bumps level up to surface on the back of her neck. I smirk and place a light kiss on her neck before trailing down her shoulder in light kisses.

DING DONG!

"Damn it." I mutter pulling Kitten gently off my lap and placing her beside me on the couch before getting up. "Stay here and don't lose our previous train of thought." I tell her quickly trying to get to the door to make the person go away faster, so I can get back to my lady. I get to the door and open it.

The smile previously on my face is wiped off with the simple glance of the person in front of me.

"Where is she." She demands.

"I'm sorry but this is my house, you're a horrible person that I have put up with for to many year, and I don't know who you're talking about." I tell them innocently.

"My daughter. Where is my daughter?!" She asks raising her voice.

"I'm sorry but I don't think my girlfriend would like to see you right now." I tell her in a calm voice. "If you're here, where's Dylan?"

"In the car. But that is none of your concern. Where is my daughter?"

"He is my concern and why did you pick him up if I was going to? And why do you want Katniss so badly?"

"I picked him up because he is my son and I want my daughter because we're going on a little family trip." She hisses at me.

"Mother? What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Get in the car." she demands.

"No."

"Yes. Now go get int he car with your brother. We're going on a family trip." She hisses at Katniss.

"YOU HAVE DYLAN!? What in the hell do you mean 'family trip', huh? Got caught in possession or drunk again? Now we gotta run? No. I'm not running, Dylan is NOT going with you, you got yourself in this. You can get yourself out. Finn can you go get Dylan please? I'm going to make sure she doesn't move." I nod and go to the car.

I see Dylan in the backseat. He has a black eye. When he sees me flinches, probably thinking I'm his mother, but then opens the door and launches himself into my arms. "Dill what happened? Did she do this?" I ask pointing to his eye. He nods and it boils my blood. He's only twelve! He's still a baby!

"Where's Kat? Is she here? Can I sleepover, please? I'm scared." He asks quickly, crying at the end. I hold him closer to me and nod.

"You can even come live with me, okay? You can play with Lilly everyday! Do you have anything in here that you need?"I tell him carefully then point to the car. He shakes his head. "Okay, then I want you to put you head on my shoulder and keep it there until I tell you, you can look up okay?" He nods at me with his grey/vilot eyes. His eyes are scared and broken. It breaks my heart. I remember when he used to be happy all the time. Now it's rare when you see him smile.

I get up with him in my arm. His head on my shoulder with his arms around my neck. I make it to the back door and open it up. I bring Dylan up to his room in my house and set him down.

"You can look now." He looks up and I see tears in his eyes. "I want you to stay in here, okay. I'm going to be right back with ice and Kat okay?" He nods. "I'm locking the door. Only open it if you hear me or Kat okay?" He nods his head and I lock the door and rush downstairs to see Kat holding her arm. "Kat?" I run over to her. "Kat, are you okay?" She nods her head not looking up to me. I take her chhin in my fingers and see that she is crying. "Oh, Kat. It's okay. I've got you. Tell me what's wrong, beside see your mother." She chuckles. Not happy but a dark chuckle. One that scares me.

"She said she was pregnant. She said she aborted it. It was Dad's. She killed one of the last things Dad left us with. Then tried to kill another." She holds her arm up a little. That's when I see red goo dropping down her arm.

"Oh my God! What in the hell did shee do to you?" I carefully pick her up bridal style and bring her to the kitchen.

"She had a switch blade. But it doesn't hurt. All I can think is what could have been. What if Dad never died? Would I have another little brother or sister? Would our bond have grown stronger? Would Dylan and I not have black and blue bruises? Thank God she didn't hurt him before she left." She spat out and I stiffened. I hope she didn't notice.

She noticed. She always notices.

"What? Finn? Finn, what are you not telling me?" I just start to clean her arm, ignoring the question. "Finnick Micheal Odair! Tell me right now!"

"Black eye. But let me bandage you up first. Don't want Dylan even more worried about you." I saw softly, trying to keep her calm. It works...to an extent.

"I'm going to kill her. She won't make it far. If she does I'll find her and kill her. I hate her."

"I know, I do to. Now come on. Let's go get this ice to Dill. But keep calm, let's not scare him even worse." She nods reluctantly. We make our way to his room.

knock  
knock  
knock

"Dylan? It's me, Bud. Open up. She's gone. And I have Kat."

"KAT!?" God, does he love his sister.

He unlocks the door and is immediately in Kat's arms. "Easy there. She has a little...scrape. Hey, how do you feel about going to get Lilly?"I ask changing the subject.

"Can we!?" Kat and I nod in unison.

"Here, let's get this ice on your eye first, okay?" He nods and sits on the bed so we can fix him up. We put a little bit of make-up on so that it's less noticable.

After fixing him up we head out the door and in the four door truck, the one that Kat and I didn't fix up. Dylan get in the back, Kat in the passenger and me in the driver seat.

"You wanna tell him about camo now or when we get Lilly?" I ask Kitten.

"Let's surprise them both." I nod and grab her hand and intertwine our fingers together.

"Yeah, and also, I'm going to hold you and Dylan prisoner in my house. You're not going back to her house unless I'm with you." I tell her. I let her get hurt just an hour before. I'm not letting it happen again. She smiles at me.

"You and your persuasive words."

We pull up at Lilly's friend's house and I hop out the truck. I knock on the door and it swings open. "Hi, Mrs. Henderson. I'm here to get Lilly."

"Oh! Finnick! Okay. Let me go get her."

A few minutes later Lilly, Mrs. Henderson, and Mandy come up the door.

"Hey, Lilly Pad. Had fun?"

"We had pizza, we played board games, we-"

"Woah, woah, woah. That's a lot. I can see you had fun. And I have something to tell you when we get in the truck. Dylan is in there. So is Katniss. Let's get you home. Bye Mrs. Henderson. Bye Mandy. See you all soon."

"Bye Finnick! Bye Lilly! I'll see you on Monday!" We hear as we make our way to the truck. When we get into the truck I see the two walk inside.

"Hey Katniss! Hey Dylan! Are you sleeping over?" Lilly asks excitedly.

"Can we Katniss?"

"Well, it's really up to Finnick-"

"Of course you two can sleep over! You can live with us!" I exclaim smiling at Kat.

"Oh god. Talk about the deal of a lifetime!" She tells me sarcastically.

"I know right Kat!" Dylan exclaims. Kat and I start laughing really hard.

"What's the surprise Finnick?" Lilly asks me.

"Well Lilly Pad, do you remember those papers that school handed out about summer camp?"

"Yeah!?"

"Well you, Dylan, Kat, and I are going."

"Really!?"

"Really, Dill Pickle." Kat assures her little brother. You can see that twinkle in his eye again. And he's got that rare smile on his face.

"Will Joan be going?" Dylan asks Kat.

"And Malice?" Lilly asks me.

"You mean Malice as in Marvel's brother?" I ask Lilly.

"And Joan as in Cato's sister?" Kat asks with a smile playing on her face.

"Yeah." they say quietly in unison, with blushes on their faces. I swear Malice hurts her heart and I'll kill him.

"Yes, why?" I ask wearily.

"No reason. Just wondering!" Lilly tells me quickly. Oh God. Her first crush.

Lord help me.

* * *

**Break down on siblings! **

**(Girls/_Boys)_**

**Finnick=Lilly**

**Katniss=_Dylan_**

**Gloss=Mary**

**Johanna=_Hunter_**

**Gale=_Vick_/Allene**

**Rory=Posy/Josey**

**Annie=Sarah**

**Cato=Joan/_Bruno_**

**Clove=_Galen_**

**Marvel=_Jet/Malice_**

**Peeta=_Rye_/Laban**

**Ember=Angel/Alice**

**Rue=_Thomas_**

**Prim=_Motley_**

**Thresh=Haven**

**Might want to keep that in mind...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. SO VERY SORRY! PLEASE READ!

I am very sorry for the wait on the chapter...I really am...But I am on the verge of murdering my dog...he...deleted...everything that I have been working on for the past week...everything...It was over 8,000 words long...I was going to split it up into separate chapters but now your going to have to wait a little longer...the next chapter may be short because I don't have a lot of time right now...I'm planning a baby shower for my cousin...I'm looking for a toaster and microwave that won't kill me or burn the house down...It took the song 'burnin down the house' a little to far...

AGAIN I AM SORRY BUT JUST WAIT A LITTLE LONGER...I'LL EVEN PUT FINN AND KAT ON THEIR FIRST DATE...Sorry for the delay but if you hear of a girl violently murdering her dog...well... you'l know where I will be...I'm going to take today and make a short update and then I'll get back to longer updates...

Sorry for the inconvenience...A short chapter shall be up shortly...I hope...


	11. AHHHHH!

sorry sorry sorry...probably thought this was an update...sorry...I just had a mental breakdown...the good one... I just had a...can't believe that it would happen to me but...I just had a...Fangirl moment...let me show you why...

Reviews : 70

Favs : 30

Views : 7,147

Followers : 47

COMMUNITIES: 1

NOW YOU SEE WHY I HAD A FANGIRL MOMENT?!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SO MUCH ATTENTION! I honestly thought that this story would be so bad that it got kicked off of the site...

THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW AND I _**WILL**___UPDATE TOMORROW! YOU GUYS ARE JUST SOOO FUCKING AMAZING! IT JUST DOESN'T GET BETTER THAN YOU GUYS!


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Previously**_

_"Will Joan be going?" Dylan asks Kat._

_"And Malice?" Lilly asks me._

_"You mean Malice as in Marvel's brother?" I ask Lilly._

_"And Joan as in Cato's sister?" Kat asks with a smile playing on her face._

_"Yeah." they say quietly in unison, with blushes on their faces. I swear Malice hurts her heart and I'll kill him._

_"Yes, why?" I ask wearily._

_"No reason. Just wondering!" Lilly tells me quickly. Oh God. Her first crush._

_Lord help me._

* * *

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

When we got to my house Dylan and Lilly went to the game room to play "Just Dance 2" on the Wii. Kat and I go upstairs. "Hey I'm going to go change. I'll be in your room in a minute."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." I purr to her with a cocky smile.

She rolls her eyes and goes to her room. I walk into mine and see a note. Probably from Kitten, so a smile breaks out onto my face.

The note reads:

_Dear Finnick,_

_Oh how this morning's news upset me greatly. You say I'm a whore, but do you really know anything about me? Do you know that when I want something, or someone, I get it? Did you know that Finny? And right now, you are at the top of my list to get. You may want to keep an eye open for me. And you may want to keep an eye on your precious girlfriend. Because by the time I'm done with her, she won't be recognizable._

_With Lots Of Love,_

_Your Admirer._

During the course of the letter my smile had dropped and my eyes widened. I have only called three girls that. One moved away to New York and the other two...go...to...my school. It's one of two. Glimmer or Cashmere. I have no clue who though because they have both had it out for Kitten and the letter is typed so I can't compare the handwriting. I decide that telling Kitten won't help with her the stress she already has. I mean it's like she's always got the weight of the world on her shoulders. I'm going to change that.

I quickly put the note in my bed side table, and do a quick check of my room to make sure that the creep wasn't still in my room. And about twenty minutes later my door opened. When my bedroom door opened I jumped, then turned around to see my Princess. She was in one of my shirts and in a pair of those tight boy boxers for girls. They were pink and really brought out her nice tan on her legs even more. Her hair was down and flowing in a hazelnut waterfall over her shoulders. "I'm sorry Finn-Finn. Did not know that a door could scare my incredibly sexy, sweet, caring, kind, understanding, loving, god-like, funny as hell, boyfriend." She said all this while making her way to me after closing the door. She started to kiss me at sweet.

"God-like and funny as hell huh?"

"Mmmhmmm." She hums against me neck close to my ear. She kisses behind my ear and then asks me," I'm pretty tired. Lets go get the two little ones to bed and go to sleep. We can cuddle if you want, I know that you don't want to leave my side."

"You know me so well, don't you Princess? And please don't slap me for the pet name."

"I don't like it but it sure beats, 'Catnip'. It's like weed for cats. I don't want to be named after a weed for cats."

"You come up with the most insane explanations, don't you?"

"Why yes. Yes I do. Now... let's go put the two little ones to sleep." Her eyes slighty tinted with an expression I have only seen a handful of times...wich is like three times. Lust. Desire. I saw it during the Truth or Dare game the other night, the morning when I woke up with her hand down my pants, and in the shower when she made me forget my damn name. To be honest, it's one of my favorite expressions that shows through her eyes. It comes in second to the love of Dylan, me and my family. That look will always take the cake. I then get on the topic of chocolate cake. Then my mind somehow gets to how I can use chocolate and cake to up her desire for me. To deepen the lust in her eyes.

With my arms around her waist I dip my head down to kiss her passionately. It starts out slow but quickly escalates as she threads her fingers through my hair and pulls my head to hers as close as she can get. I pull her flush against me and run my hands up and down her curvaceous body. I run my tongue along her bottom lip, and almost instantly, she opens and allows me to explore her mouth. I love the way she always tastes like those orange cream popsicles. They're her favorite type of ice cream. To be honest, it's becoming my favorite too. She moans into my mouth and tug on my hair. Not to the point where it's uncomfortably painful, but just enough to elicit a growl from me.

My hands go farther down to grasp her firm, perfect ass in my hands. I lift her slighty off the ground so I don't have to bend so far down to reach her sweet lips. I lift her farther up to the point where she wraps her tan legs around my waist. Never breaking contact between our lips, I bring us to my bed. I lay her down softly on top of the comforter. Her head rest delicately on a pillow. She starts tugging on my shirt and raises it slightly. Only taking my lips off hers to take my shirt off it's off in seconds and thrown to the side.

I latch our lips together once again. After a brief dance of tongues, we soon realize that we are becoming oxygen deprived. Our lips break apart and we are breathing heavily, gasping for air. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the sweet skin of her neck.

I start at her chin and work my way up her jaw line, nibbled on her earlobe a little and made my way down to her collarbone. Giving her a hickey in the process. I make it to her collarbone and start to slowly lift her green night shirt. My fingers stretching over her supple, soft, perfect, flawless, olive skin. Taking as much skin in my hands as possible. I get to her mounds, that fit so perfectly in my hands-

**RING! RING! RING!**

"Just ignore it." I tell Kat.

**RING! RING! RING!**

"They'll get bored after the next ring. They normally do." I continue.

**RING! RING! RING!**

I wait a few seconds before telling my beautiful Princess,"See now where were w-"

**RING! RING! RING!**

"SCREW IT! I'm killing whoever is on the other line!" I pick up my phone and slide the accept key over on my IPhone 4. "What in the _**HELL**_ do you want Cato? I was in the middle of something very dear to me." I ask looking at Katniss at the last sentence.

"No need to be like that. I was calling because I need your help on how to ask Clove out. I don't want to fuck it up." He tells me.

"Well for one, I'm flattered that you would come to me on that. But I don't have that big of a track record with girlfriends. I only have one that will ever really work and I sitting in the same bed with her right now. Secondly, fuck you. I was ready to kill you. You just messed up a very important matter. Thirdly, I may be able to help. Just tell her how you feel and I don't know be you. You know her better than anyone. What does she like? Ask her out on a date. Take her some place she would like. Ask her the question and see how it goes from there. Now if you would excuse me. I have to get back to more pressing matters." I tell Cato. I barely hear a 'thank you' before hanging up and heading to the bathroom where my naked Princess is.

You see during the call, Katinss decided that it would be best to get up and go take a shower. She also decided that it would be better to strip by the bed and walk to the bathroom in her birthday suit. Little Finn enjoyed that very much.

After getting head in the shower...twice. Kat and I lay down in my bed. Her in a matching blue bra and panty set, only. And me in my boxers. I'm spooning Kat my arm is slung over her waist, pulling her close to me. I nuzzle my nose into the side of her neck and place a light kiss on her hickey I gave her. "I love you, my beautiful Princess."

"I love you too , my handsome Finn-Finn." She says cuddling in closer to me.

"Goodnight, baby."

" 'Gnight, Finn."

With that I fall into a fitful sleep, with the girl of my dreams in my arms to wake up to.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter...it was like Mission Impossible trying to get my damn laptop back from my mom's clutches...I will _try_ to update sooner...just give me a little time and I might be allowed to keep my head...alright time to sneak my laptop back into my mom's room...if I DO PM you or comment on a story of yours it's from my Ipod that my mom forgot I had...I'm not telling her I have it...neither do you...so keep quiet about it...I'll try to update soon...Hoped you liked the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Previously**_

_Kat and I lay down in my bed. Her in a matching blue bra and panty set, only. And me in my boxers. I'm spooning Kat my arm is slung over her waist, pulling her close to me. I nuzzle my nose into the side of her neck and place a light kiss on her hickey I gave her. "I love you, Princess."_

_"I love you Finn-Finn." She says cuddleing in closer to me._

_"Goodnight, baby."_

_" 'Gnight, Finn."_

_With that I fall into a fitful sleep, with the girl of my dreams in my arms to wake up to._

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

"Baby. It's time to get up now. It's Monday. Last three days of school. Then we can go to Camp. I know how excited you are about camp." Nothing.

It's Monday and I've been trying to get My Princess up from her beauty sleep. You would think she would be like Snow White and wake up with a kiss, but no. Nothing. I have tried kissing her awake. I tried tickling her awake. Hell, I even stuffed two fingers in her. All I got was her moaning and then she fell back into a deeper sleep. This girl loves to sleep. There's one thing I have not tried yet and I am going to have to pull out the big guns now.

"Baby. If you get up right now, I promise to make you Chocolate chip and banana pancakes with bacon."

She springs up and her eyes are wide she's looking around frantically. "Chocolate chip and banana pancakes? You know you can't play with my emotions like that. You better keep that promise for when I finally get out the shower. Get to it! I'm up! Go get cookin'!" She shoves me out of the room and I hear the shower turn on.

Sure she'll wake up for food but not when I finger her. I feel the love. Note the sarcasm. I head to Lilly's room and wake her up telling her that I'm making pancakes. She gets up like how Kat did and pushes me out the room too. Damn. Is it push Finnick out of the room day? I head to Dylan's room and tell HIM I'm making pancakes. He gets up but doesn't push me out the room. I guess only the girls got the memo. I head down stairs and get to making pancakes. After making about fifteen pancakes, I run up to my room and jump into the shower to wash to flour off of me. Kat's not in there so she must be in her room getting ready.

After my shower I get dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a greyish black Old Navy. God their shirts are so soft. I get downstairs to see that there is only one pancake left and a few strips of bacon left. "We saved you one!" Lilly tells me.

"I see that. I thought they would be all gone. Thank you Lilly Pad."

"You're welcome, Bubba."She tells me using the nick-name she called me when she was about four.

We all quickly finish breakfast and make our way to the my truck. I have two trucks. My 98 Chevy Pick up and my 2001 four door Chevy 4X4 . What can I say? Chevy runs deep. And my favorite of all is going to be put in my garage so Kat can fix it up. It's going to be my birthday present to her. We both love the model and year of it. A 67 Chevy Impala. It's not the right color, but I know Kat is going to have fun detailing the shit out of it. I found it in a junk yard. It's orange now but by the time we're done with it, it'll probably be black with silver linings. Kat and I get really passionate about our cars. I have a sexy boxer (mixed martial artist), mechanic as a girlfriend. I think she knows more about cars than me, although I would never admit it. That would be embarrassing.

"Hurry up Finn! Stop day-dreaming!" I hear Kat yell at me from the truck, as I was locking the front door. My parents would be home in two days, the day that Kat and I left for Camp Capitol. My parents would watch till it was time to bring them to camp.

I get in the truck and shirt the gear into drive and made my way to the middle school, to drop off the two little ones.

"So are you guys ready to be out of school for the summer? Only a little bit longer till camp!" Kat asks the kids, trying to start a conversation.

"I love you, Katniss. You're an amazing sister. But could you please just let us get a couple more minutes of sleep? Thank you." Dylan tells Kat. Kat is sitting in the front seat with her jaw dropped and disbelief written all over her face. I laugh and Dylan says,"That goes for you to, Mr. Captain of the swim team." Now it was my turn for my jaw to drop.

"I guess I won't be making pancakes for you for a while." I say trying feign hurt, while driving.

"As long as I get to sleep, I'm good. I could just have an apple, bowl of cereal, or pop tart. I just want sleep."

"You are as passionate about sleep as your sister."

"Hey!" Kat slaps my arm playfully.

"It's true! I just can't bribe him with food! You on the other hand, it's the only way I can get you up!" I tell her smirking.

"Oh shut up."

"Yes! Please. Shut. Up! Trying to get sleep back here!" It was Lilly who said it.

"Fine!" Kat and I say in unison.

About ten minutes later, I pull up to the middle school to let the two little ones up. "Hey! Get out my truck and go learn something!" I yell at the two kids in the backseat playfully.

"Oh hey! Is that Joan I see!" Joan isn't there but I catch her drift.

"And is that Malice I see?" They both get dropped off from the bus but we're a little early so the busses aren't here yet.

"Joan!?"

"Yeah! I think I see her walking to class now! You better hurry before you miss her!" Kat tells Dylan in fake urgency.

"Bye Kat! Bye Finnick!" Dylan yells sprinting out of the truck.

"I know they're not there. BUT. I will leave. I have to get to class. See you two after school!"

"See ya, Lilly Pad!" I call after her. "Smart one. Doesn't fall for our tricks anymore."

"I know." She gives me a quick kiss on the lips and tells me," Lets head out to school."

"Okay, Princess." I pull out onto the road once more and head off to school.

Five minutes later I pull up to the Panem High School, home of the Mockingjay's parking lot. I get to the spot I usually park and find that the group is already there. When Kat and I get out of the truck the group makes their way over to us. I sit on the tail gate of my truck with Kat in between my legs, my fingers intertwined with hers, my arms around her. She's leaning into me. "Hey!" Johanna calls to us.

"Hey, Jo! How's life been for the day we were apart?" Kat asks her.

"Nothing to exciting. Hunter just bugged me about camp every two seconds."

"Well at least your brother didn't yell at you and your boyfriend in a truck about sleep."

"Dylan!? What did her say? He's so sweet!" Annie asks in complete and utter shock. Dylan never used to even raise his voice over his inside voice.

"Him and Lill were yelling at us in the truck about 'Shut up and lets us sleep!' Then I threatened not to make breakfast for them again and he said,'Okay. I can just eat an apple, popt-"

"Hey look! It's Catpiss Evermean!" I get cut off by someone from the other side of the parking lot. It was female. It was Cashmere.

There's a collect of gasps and it's like everybody on school grounds is making a circle around my group and Cash's group.

"Just ignore her, baby. She's not worth your time."

"Whore." That was it.

"Alright. Cash. Stop it. Or I'm letting Kat go and I will let her kick your ass into oblivion." There's some snickers from my group. Cash and Glimmer look as if I just hit them. Cash smirks.

"Standing up for your little whore? Cute."

"What's your problem Cash?" Kitten asks with the fire I love in her voice.

"You are. You kept my Finnick-"I cringe at that"-away from me and kept him to yourself." She makes a face like she just one a prize. She got in Kat's face to say that

I was about to say something until Kat spoke up. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want my best friend, at the time, to catch whatever STD that roams your body."

"OHHHHH!" comes from the crowd.

"You bitch!" She slaps Kat. She. Slaps. Kat.

She's dead.

"OH SHIT! It's about to get real! Shit's about to go DOWN!" I hear somebody from the crowd say.

"You asked for it." I tell her releasing my grip on Kat.

"No Finn. I'm going to be mature about this and-. No. You know what. Fuck being mature. Fuck being civilized. You obviously didn't learn a lesson the last time I kicked your ass.-"

"OHHHH!"

"-So. I'm going to give you an option. A. You and me can settle this right now, in this parking lot. B. You and I can settle this in the gym on 17th street with gloves and a ring. or C. You can walk away now and spare me having to break bones. Your choice."

"I think I'll take option A, bitch. I'm gonna kick your A.S.S."

"Let's see what you got. Finn!"

"Yeah, Baby?"

"You got the hospital bills?"

"Yep" I say popping the "p".

"Good. Now Cashmere. Bring it."

Cash lunges for Kat and Kat just side steps her. She gets pissed and lunges again. Kat takes the fist that is going towards her and just holds it in mid air. "Was that supposed to hit me?" Kat asks with a smirk. I can hear laughs in the crowd. Kat delivers a heavy punch to the right of Cash's ribs. I know that Kat's holding back some, she didn't break her rib. Yet.

"Ahhh!" Cash's scream rings out in the parking lot.

"Oooooo." The crowd groans and flinched as if it were them to be hit.

"Maybe this time you'll learn your lesson. You should know not to fuck with a Marine's daughter. Did you know that my Uncle was also in the Marines? Did you know that I can kill you right now? I could break every bone in your body. Paralyze you. And yet, you still feel the need to be a bitch to me. I honestly thought you learned a lesson last time. Guess I was wrong." Kat saying all the while giving Cash a hard time to catch her, giving punches to the right spots in the right times. "I would stop now before I break something. Like a rib. An arm. Every single one of your perfectly manicured fingers." Cash just doesn't know when to give up because she lunges at Kat once more.

"Wrong move." Kat says deadly calm. Kat let's lose and goes through the motions like I had seen her in training. Right hook to the face. Then she brought her knee to Cash's stomach. Effectively breaking the fourth rib from the bottom. A low scream erupts from Cash. She still doesn't stop and tries to swing at Kat. She ducks at the too slow motion delivered from Cash. "Wow. That sucked." I hear Kat say. I can hear Cato and Marvel's thunderous laughter tear through the snickers from those who heard Kat's comment. "You really want more broken don't you?"

"Fuck you, bitch."

"Sticks and stones."

"You stole him from me."

"Who? Finn? You do realize that I have know him since I was born right? In the room right next to the one I was born in? I've known him longer than anybody."

"Did your mom tell you?"

"What Cash? Not to trust bitches like you? Not to get to close to them?"

"No." She says with an evil grin.

"Then what in the hell are you talking about Cashmere?! News flash!You can't hurt me! Phisically or mentally! You're to slow in both compartments." Kat says irritated.

"Oh that's right." Cash says ignoring Kat last comment. "She told you. It was the other day. I was going to drop something off to My Finny-"

"Not yours!" I yell!

"-so that his parents could have something for the company they run."

"Get to your point Cashmere! You're wasting my time."

"You mother was standing outside the door." Kat stiffens.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do. You remember! She said something that started with an A B. Do I have to-"

"You bitch!" Everything happens so fast, it's over in minutes. Kat lands two swift punches to Cash's face and Cash goes down. Kat gets on top of her and punches Cash's stomach, breaking four more ribs on the right and on on the left. The sounds of her bones breaking ringing in my ears. Cash is now crying and groaning. Kat gets Cash on her stomach and twists her right arm behind her, twisting till it pops out of it's socket.

"AHHHHH!" Cash's screams of agony rings out into the deadly silent parking lot. Cash flips back over and Kat just starts to unload punches to her face. When I start to see blood is when I get snapped out of my frozen state.

I rush over to Kat trying to pry her off. "Kat! Kat! KATNISS! Stop! You'll kill her!" Kat's elbow gets me in my nose, not breaking it but making it bleed. "Will someone help me!?" The next thing I know Cato and Marvel are by my side trying to pry Kat off of an unconscious Cashmere. "Kat. Kat, Baby. It's okay. It's okay. I've got ya. I've got ya." I coo to Kat who is silently crying into my crest, as I sit on the ground with her curled into my chest. "Somebody get that looked at. She's lucky I didn't let Kat kill her." I say pointing to Cashmere, who is starting to stir. Someone from the crowd checks Cash.

The bell rings and it pulls everyone out of their daze of what just happened. The crowd slowly starts to trickle out and it's dead silent, besides the few low whispers that can be heard.

Cash wakes up and starts to move. "Oh my god! Cashmere! Are you okay! How bad did that bitch hurt you!?" Glimmer Sparkles voice rings out and it snaps something inside of me.

"Shut the hell up! You say one more thing about my girlfriend and _I'll _ kill you. I'm tired of you and your little group disrespecting my Katniss. If you can not clearly see Cash pushed a button in Kat and almost got killed for it. Would you like to see what would happen if you push my button to far? It won't be pretty." I tell Glimmer in a deadly calm voice, but on the inside I'm filled with rage that is just coming off of me in waves. Glimmer shakes her head feverishly and stummbles back and lands on her ass.

"Good. Get your friend and get out of here. And none of this happened. If it did Cash would get the worst end of it. She did start it and Kat did get her plenty of chances to back off. She didn't and paid the price of it. Now get out here." Her and one of her 'guy friends' gets Cash and puts her in a car. Driving out of the parking lot.

"Kat? Baby? Are you okay?" She nods. "How about I take you home?" She nods again. "Okay, baby. Go get in the truck and I'll be in there in a second okay?" She nods again and I kiss her hair. She gets up and gets into the truck quickly. "Hey guys! I'm gonna take Kat home. You all go to class. Make sure that none of the teachers or anything find out about the fight."

"Yeah, sure man." Marvel tells me. "Go take Kat home. I know she can't be here right now." I nod and head back my truck getting into the front seat. Kat slides over to me and snuggles into my side. I put an arm around her.

"You okay, Princess?"

"Yeah." Her voice hoarsed and cracking. I kiss her head again and put my keys into the ignition. I put the shift into gear and make my way home.

With my broken princess under my arm.

* * *

**I'm telling you now...I'm not getting into Kat's head right now for a reason...Don't question it...I't a good reason...Lots of emotions were going through her, I CAN tell you THAT...Laptop is still under lock and key of my mother...just saying...Tell me what you thought!**

**Reviews : 84**  
**Favs : 37**  
**Views : 10, 898**  
**followers : 57**  
**Communites : 1**

**I FEEL LOVED! =)  
**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Previously**_

_"Kat? Baby? Are you okay?" She nods. "How about I take you home?" She nods again. "Okay, baby. Go get in the truck and I'll be in there in a second okay?" She nods again and I kiss her hair. She gets up and gets into the truck quickly. "Hey guys! I'm gonna take Kat home. You all go to class. Make sure that none of the teachers or anything find out about the fight."_

_"Yeah, sure man." Marvel tells me. "Go take Kat home. I know she can't be here right now." I nod and head back my truck getting into the front seat. Kat slides over to me and snuggles into my side. I put an arm around her._

_"You okay, Princess?"_

_"Yeah." Her voice hoarsed and cracking. I kiss her head again and put my keys into the ignition. I put the shift into gear and make my way home._

_With a broken princess in my arms._

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

When I pulled up in my driveway, I turned my truck off and bring my Kitten into my lap. "Do you want me to carry you into the house?"

"I don't think I can walk. And my head hurts."

"Okay, baby. I'll bring you. You can take a nap when we get into the house, okay?"

She nods and says with a broken voice that hurts my heart,"Can you lay with me?"

"Of course I will baby. Whatever you want. But first I need to wash your hands." I say looking at her knuckles that are caked in dry blood.

It's not the first time I've seen her hands like this. When she used to live with her mother, her mother used to get...well used to get high and wasted in the living room. Kat didn't want to have Dylan around that so she would call me to pick them up. She would have me drop him off at my house and them have me bring her to the gym on 17th street.

She wouldn't even use gloves sometimes on the punching bag. Wouldn't even wrap them. She'd just start going through the motions and not even notice the blood smeared on the bag or her knuckles till I pulled her away from it.

Then she would get in my truck and cry herself to sleep in my chest. I would bring her to my house and clean up her hands, wrap em' and put her in the guest bedroom (her current room). It broke my heart to see her like that. The last time she went to do that was about three weeks ago. It was horrible.

She went to the gym with out me and I didn't know. She had dropped Dylan off at Johanna's house down the street and went to the gym. She didn't tell Jo where she was going, so Jo called me and told me to go look for her. I tried calling Kat several times, before if dawned on me that she would go to the gym. When I got there. There was blood everywhere. Her hands were so cut up, gashes with a steady thick stream of blood, her knuckles were raw. But she was still going at the bag.

She told me that she didn't feel it or notice it. She told me about a week later that her mother tried to pull a knife on her, not new but her mother slapped her. In front of Dylan. She knew that I would try to calm her down. That's why she did what she did. So I carried her home. I didn't have my truck so I carried her. She cried into my chest, and about halfway there she fell asleep and I fell even more in love with the angel that was in my arms.

She looked like she didn't have a worry in the world while sleeping. But I knew better. I knew she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and every worry imaginable. She slept in my bed that night.

Now I've got Kat sitting on my bathroom sink, with her hands cradled in mine, under the warm running water. There's a few cuts on her hands so I get out a few band aids.

"I don't think I need those." She tells me with a hint of humor in her voice.

"What? a band-aid?"

"No. I don't need a bitch sticker."

I start laughing. "A what?" I get in between laughs.

"A bitch sticker. It's what my Uncle Mike used to call them. He would wrap my hands but never,EVER, put a bitch sticker on me." She says laughing with me.

"Well to bad. I'm here and you're getting as you cal it a 'bitch sticker.' I love your uncles terminology." I tell her when we call down enough to talk.

"I did too." She's not sad about their deaths anymore, but I can see the hurt in her eyes slightly. I put the neosporine on her knuckles and put the band-aid on.

"There. your bitch sticker is secure." I tell her pulling her into my arms. I kiss her hair then her forehead. "I love you Princess."

"Love you too, Finn-Finn."

"I like it when you call her that." I pull back and look her in her eyes. Her eyes get big. "What? What? Baby what's wrong?"

"Your nose. It's bleeding and swollen. What happened?" She asks searching for a rag to wipe the blood off.

"Nothing."

"Finnick..." She tells me in a warning voice.

"Nothing. Baby, it was nothing. Nothing happened."

"Finnick Micheal Odair. If you don't tell me right now, you'll regret it." I heave a sigh.

"Your elbow caught me when I was pulling you off of Cash. It's no big deal. Just a bloody nose." Her eyes start to water as she wipes the blood off of me. "Baby. Baby, what's wrong? Is it my nose? It's not your fault. You were going through the motions. It's okay. At least this time I don't have a tampon in my nose." I try to joke to lighten her spirits.

"No Finn! It's not okay! I hurt you!" She starts to cry and I pull her into my chest again.

"Baby. It's okay. It doesn't hurt."

"I still hurt you." I hear mumbled into my shirt.

"Katniss. Stop it. I told you it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. I told you it doesn't hurt. It's okay." I tell her firmly.

"Okay." She mumbles into my shirt again while nodding her her. I rub her back up and down in a soothing motion.

"Come on. lets go watch a movie. I'll make popcorn." I pull back and look at her tear stained face. "Let's get you washed up first okay?" She nods and lets me wash away her tears with a cool damp rag. She jumps down from the counter and goes into the cabinet. "What are you looking for?"

"A tampon."

"Well let me go then."

"It's not for me."

"Then who...great. More blackmail."

"I could never blackmail you, baby. That's Jo's job."

"Your right. Okay fine." What a day. My girlfriend almost kills someone and I have to have a tampon shoved up my nose. Lovely.

"Would you rather a cotton ball, sweetie?" She asks me with a smirk.

"That would be less humiliating."

"Okay, okay. I get it. No tampons. Here. Let me fix you up for a change." I nod and lean back against the sink. "Finn."

"Huh?"

"Get on your knees. I'm to short."

"Never thought I would be the one on their knees." I tell her with a smirk and wink.

"So perverted."

"But you love me."

"Yes I do." I love hearing those two words come out of her mouth together. It reminds me that I can change one thing about her in the future.

Her last name.

When we get downstairs I go to the kitchen and she goes to the game room to pick out a movie. I find Kat's favorite type of microwavable popcorn; extra butter. "Want anything t drink, Princess?" I call to her from the kitchen.

"Surprise me!" she calls back.

I grab her a vanilla coca-cola from the fridge and a for me. I put the popped popcorn in a very large mixing bowl and head out to the game room.

"Hey, baby. Here's your vanilla coke."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. What movie did you pick?"

"I picked...pause for dramatic effect...Zombieland. The woody Haralson guy looks just like Haymitch. It scares me how much they alike."

"I know right? It's crazy." We sit on the couch and Kat snuggles into my side. She takes a big fist full of popcorn and shoves it in her mouth. "If you keep eating the popcorn at that rate, I'll have to make several trips to the kitchen."

"Oh sut upd."

"Okay, baby. I'll sut upd." She swallows the popcorn in her mouth and starts to laugh. I'm glad to hear her laugh. Especially after what happened today. He laugh is like music to my ears. I laugh with her.

She stares into my eyes for a few moments.

"What?"

"Your eyes are so beautiful. So green. Maybe that's what you have that makes me love you even more. You have my favorite color with you at all times. when I want to see it, I just look into your eyes."

"Well your eyes are beautiful too. They have a fire in them. The growing flame within you. The fire I fell in love with."

A tear rolls down her cheek.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so lucky to have you. You just so perfect. So handsome. So funny. So mine."

"Your my puzzle piece baby. I want no one but you. Ever. Never forget that."

"Wow. I'm rubbing off on you. Puzzle piece? Exactly what I've been thinking."

"Great minds think alike."

"I guess they do." Then she kisses me so much passion I almost fall back.

We break apart and watch the rest of 'Zombieland'.

* * *

**BY THE WAY! THIS CONSTITUTES FOR _THE WHOLE STORY!_**

**I Victoria Omes (toritwilight504) own nothing. nada...zip...zilch...NOTHING...I'M GETTING SHIT FOR THESE CHAPTERS! ALL I GET ARE AMAZING REVIEWS! NO MONEY! QUIET FRANKLEY...I'm a little sad about that...**

**Reviews : 92**  
**Favs : 43**  
**Views : 12, 534**  
**followers : 65**  
**Communites : 1**


	15. Important

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**Well I have good news and I have bad news.**

**1. Good News) I got my laptop back for the clutches of my Mom.! Yay.**

**2. Bad News) My finger got cut off and need to be sewn back on...ow...not fun... Heads up! Never work under the hood of the car you are re-building while you have cousins over...They start the car and the next thing you know everyone is in the front yard looking or your severed finger...Fingers don't look like fingers when they aren't connected to your hand...Timing belt are also not fun to get into a fight with...you lose fingers in those fights...**

**3. Bad news) It's going to take a little while for updates...on both my stories...**

**Now for...things...I guess you could call it...On my stories an Up coming stories...**

* * *

**Already started stories**

**It All Started With A Dare- Well It's winding down to a few chapters...The sequel will be call "Camp Capital"...it will be up later on hopefully this summer...**

**Be There For Me-...I AM SO SORRY! SO SORRY! I FEEL LIKE CRYING EVERY TIME I SEE THOSE WORDS IN ONE SENTENCE! I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK WITH THAT STORY! BUT DON'T WORRY! I ****_WILL_**** BE FINISHING IT! I HATE IT WHEN WRITERS ABANDON THEIR STORIES!**

* * *

**New Stories**

**Camp Capitol- As I said before this will be the sequel for "It All Started With A Dare"...it will be only for the summer camp...BUT! But after that I MAY put up ANOTHER story where it goes into their senior year...Then I may make ANOTHER story that goes into their lives in collage...and then MAYBE ANOTHER story that goes into their lives as adults...I know...that's a lot for a story that was supposed to be just a truth or dare thing...I just love writing it so much that I just don't want it to end...**

**Sanity- I AM REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY! It's a Finniss story! Here let me show you the prologue**

* * *

**_Sanity_**

**_What would have happened if Annie didn't survive her games, and win the heart of Finnick Odair? What if after winning his first games, along side Katniss, Peeta runs off with Delly Cartright? What would happen when the sex symbol of Panem meets the Girl on Fire for the first time? Will water consume fire? Will fire evaporate water? Or will Fire boil the water in an even balance?_**

**_The Girl On Fire. The girl admired by the whole of Panem. The topic of most conversations. This intriguing girl has captured many hearts and inspired many minds._**

**_Without knowing._**

**_This girl has attention from everyone. The Capitol's. The district's. The Rebel's. The President's. The Victor's. The tributes from her games. The Gamemakers. The Peacekeepers._**

**_Mine._**

**_The President's attention is drawn to the fire that resides in her eyes. The fire that could very well end him. Could take his Country. His power._**

**_His life._**

**_She has the Capitol's for the pure beauty she obtains. Though she doesn't think so. She says 'ordinary', 'nothing special'. If only she knew that she puts all to shame with her natural, rare, beauty. The innocence she holds attributes to that beauty. She has been through so much pain and tourcher. Yet, has enough innocence to still be referred to as young._**

**_She has even the most steel hearted of Victor's eyes wet, with her actions of compassion, bravery, and strength. She burial of a young child in the her games, left no tears unshed in Panem, was the most compassionate any eyes have seen when pertaining to the games. The bravery shown when she toke place of her younger sister when faced with death. The strength none could have when faced with a death of a parent when 7 years old. The abandonment of the other. Left for dead. Left to support her sister and herself in the poverty of her district. The things she has done to protect her sister. Others always put before herself._**

**_The most selfless person I know._**

**_The tributes from her games knew that she would win. Somewhere in the backs of their minds said that they were there to die. She was there to win. One tagged along to this victory with lies. Her district partner told the world of his supposed love for the young girl. Yet, it was all lies. Disgusting lies. Lies to save his own. Lies to ensure his own life. She though it was the truth. Never accepting it, yet let her guard down just enough to let him get into her mind and lie to her. When they got home her went to his girlfriend's arms and broke a heart of steel. The girl, Delly Cartright, is not as sweet as she seems. A bully, tourcherer, some may call her. The two fit. The liar and the tourcherer._**

**_The District's and Rebel's minds are filled with hope and promise by this young girl. Though she does not not know, she fills them with hope of a better tomorrow. Hope that their suffering can be put to an end. That their children and own lives, are not going to be put in jeopardy. That they can be happy, a rare thing. That they don't have to fear of meeting their demise at the age of only twelve. That their love can flourish and not be threatened. That they don't have to be brain-washed into believing murder is good. Mothers and fathers, will no longer have to say good-bye to their children. That they CAN have children with out fear of the games._**

**_The Gamesmakers saw the fire in her eye when the arrow was shot in the evaluations. She showed that they are not as invincible as they seem to think. That she can destroy them. Though she does not know that was the message that they received._**

**_The Peacekeepers of her district would watch her commit crime after crime and allow it. Allow her too feed her family and district. They would even eat the game he would bring._**

**_Me._**

**_She captured me with the fire, beauty, bravery, compassion, everything. Her whole being. She doesn't know it but she saved me from myself. She is my sanity. She takes nothing from no one. Not even her husband. After fifteen years, I convinced he to marry me. Another five for kids. She's my sanity and I her's. We saved each other. We make each other laugh. We make each other happy. We saved lives together._**

**_I'm Finnick Odair. My wife and mother of my children used to be Katniss Everdeen. But now she wears my last name with pride and love._**

**_Let me tell you about how that came to be._ **

* * *

**I have a good feeling about it... tell me if you like it!**

**This was very painful to write...I wrote it with one hand...it took a while to write...again I'm sorry...I'll update when I can!**


	16. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer(Wow haven't done this in a while): I do NOT! I repeat NOT own The Hunger Games, Zombieland, or Twilight...But I do wish that I owned Jacob Black Finnick Odair Marvel Cato Gloss...all of them...OH! And Jasper and Emmett...I wish I owned them...but I don't...Sorry it's so short...I can't type without my right hand...They found my finger and put it back on though! so that's good news...I'll update as soon as I can...please enjoy this embarrassingly short chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Previously**_

_A tear rolls down her cheek._

_"Baby, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm just so lucky to have you. You just so perfect. So handsome. So funny. So mine."_

_"Your my puzzle piece baby. I want no one but you. Ever. Never forget that."_

_"Wow. I'm rubbing off on you. Puzzle piece? Exactly what I've been thinking."_

_"Great minds think alike."_

_"I guess they do." Then she kisses me so much passion I almost fall back._

_We break apart and watch the rest of 'Zombieland'._

* * *

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

After watching a few movies, it was tie to go get the two little ones from school. "Okay, you want to come with me to go get the two little gremlins?"

"Sure! Let's go." She gets up and grabs my hand, hauling me up. We walk to the door hand in hand. I get to Kat's side of the truck with her and open the door for her.

"Here you go, my Princess."

"Why thank you, my Prince Charming." She turns t give my a chaste kiss on my cheek and hops into the truck. I shut her door and make my way to the driver's side of the truck.

Once in the truck I turn to Katniss and take her face in my hands and give her a kiss on the lips. When we break apart I say,"Now we can go," with a grin on my face.

I start the truck and back out of the driveway. "You are a goofball." She puts her hand on my thigh and finishes,"But you're MY goofball."

"Always have, always will be. Even when we were younger I was your's. Me loving you is nothing new Kat." I glance between her and the road. When I see that she is staring at me I continue," I have always loved you. At first you were my sister. Then we were friends. Then we went through the cootie stage. We stayed away from each other but I still loved you. Then we gt to middle school and at that dance. At that dance was when I knew I loved my best friend. You just looked so beautiful. That night I felt things I never knew I could feel before. I...I just wanted to kiss you then. But I didn't have enough nerves to do that. I felt that I had to protect you and keep you safe from all the evil in the world. But I didn't act on it. I just brushed it off as unknown feelings. I didn't know how to act. I have and always love you Kitten." I park in front of the school and turn to Katniss completely. "Never forget or doubt that."

"Never. I love you too, Finn. You have always been my rock, my brother, my best friend." She puts the center counsol up and crawls into the middle seat. She brings one of her hands to my neck and slides it to the nape of my neck and pulls my head towards her's until our foreheads touch. "I love you always have, but..." That but just killed me. She's ending it. What in the hell did you do to fuck this up Finn. You stupid boy. You just let the girl of your dreams, the perfect girl for you, slip through your fingers. "I think I may be IN love with you." That sentence stops all the thoughts that were running through my mind. The only thing you did was make her fall in love with you. You made the girl of your dreams, the perfect girl for you, fall in love with you. I guess your not as stupid as you made me thing yourself to be. Great. My mind is talking to me. Maybe I should start wearing a mentally disoriented bracelet they give at hospitals.

"Really?" I ask in a low voice that holds so many emotions that even I can't pick one from the other.

"Yeah. I really think so Finn. I'm in love with you and you can't get rid of me that easily. I mean, you've been around since...forever. You've been my best friend since forever. It's like we're going through some Twilight shit. You're Jacob and I'm Renesmee. You imprinted on me at birth and have been there since forever. Destined to be together. First you were like my brother then my best friend...and now my significant other. But we don't have forever. We have now until we die. We have to live in the moment and take every opportunity there is. We need to make choices and don't look back. Live with the choices we make. Make the best of everything. We may not have forever...but we have each other." She had a tear roll down her cheek at the end of her speech. I wipe it away with my thumb and let my hand linger on her cheek.

"Baby...that was...so beautiful and so perfect. Some of the most beautiful words to ever leave your mouth. I'm in love with you too. And if we did live in the Twilight world, as much as I don't want to admit it, I think that yes I would be. I would most definitely be the Jacob to your Renesmee." We both chuckle and I lean my face farther down to place a light kiss on her lips. After a few seconds I trace my tongue along her bottom lip. She allows me in immediately. I hear the bell of school ring, signaling the end of the day for all middle schoolers. I pull back and she pouts, making me chastely kiss her before saying,"How about you let me take you out to eat tonight."

"Like a date?" she asks me and all of a sudden a wave of nervousness rushes over me.

"Yeah...I-if you want to. W-we don't have to you don't-"

"I would love to Finn. Our first date." She cuts me off while smiling like an adorable insane person.

"Good! So I'll pick you up at your door at Eight?"

She laughs and nods,"Yes. I would love that."

With that Dylan and Lilly get in the truck, buckle up and I start towards the house.

* * *

**It All Started With A Dare Stats:**

**Reviews: 106**  
**Favorites: 52**  
**Views: 16,171**  
**Followers: 73**  
**Communites: 1**


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**_Previously_**

_I pull back and she pouts, making me chastely kiss her before saying,"How about you let me take you out to eat tonight."_

_"Like a date?" she asks me and all of a sudden a wave of nervousness rushes over me._

_"Yeah...I-if you want to. W-we don't have to if you don't-"_

_"I would love to Finn. Our first date." She cuts me off while smiling like an adorable insane person._

_"Good! So I'll pick you up at your door at Eight?"_

_She laughs and nods,"Yes. I would love that."_

_With that Dylan and Lilly get in the truck, buckle up and I start towards the house._

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

It has been a very interesting day I got into a very deadly fight. The bitch brought up my mother doing something can not be forgiven. Finn told me that I'm all he wants. Ever. The concept of love scares and excites me. I know Finn would never hurt me but, I just...I don't know. I just fell like something really bad is going to happen. I just can't shake it that something is going on that I don't know about. Love may scare me but as much as it does my feelings are the same for me when Finn tells me that I'm the only one he wants. He's all I want and need. Finn has been there since the beginning and I love him for that. He's been with me through thick and thin.

I'm now in my room getting ready for my first date with Finn. I am looking through my closet for some clothes. Finn told me the bare minimum of what I needed to know about the date. When I asked about how I should wear he told me clothes. He's weird...but I love him.

After I take a quick shower I wrap a towel around me and walk into my room. When I get in there I see people sitting on my bed. Three people.

Johanna.  
Clove.  
And Ember.

"Hi and welcome to Katniss' extra room. How may I help you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Finally, this place needs to help there people more." Johanna says playing along.

"We are looking for Katniss Everdeen, we're here to help her get ready for her date." Clove says.

"Yes we are here to help her while her friends Cato, Marvel, and Gloss help her date get ready."

"Well, okay then. I guess I could use some help. Everything you need is on the vanity and in the closet let me get some underwear and a bra and I be with you shortly." I say walking towards my dresser.

Ember shoots up and hands me a bag that has Victoria Secret's label on it. "Here Johanna called me and told me to pick you something up. I was the last to get here so I snuck it in pretty well." I raise an eyebrow and look over to Jo.

"Hey, just trying to help move along the inevitable a little faster. And just so you know I'm in the wedding."

"Wedding? You like to think of the future huh?"

"A little. Why yo don't see yourself marring him?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Haven't thought that far yet to be honest. But I don't really see myself with anyone else. So I guess you are in the wedding." I knife whizzes by my head and I whip it around to see Clove and Ember with there arms crossed and there eyebrows raised. "Did I tell you that you two are NOT allowed in my wedding? Honestly, I think the knife in the wall is a little much. Okay, to make myself clearer," I continue after seeing there stances not change," YOU. ARE. IN. THE. WEDDING." Their stances relax and they come over to me and go to hug me before stopping once they see that I'm still only in a towel.

"You should go put those on first."

"Good idea." I agree with Ember and go to the bathroom. When I set the bag on the counter I drop my towel and look into the bag. There is a pink (Ember's favorite color, but it also brings out my olive skin tone) lace panty and bra set. But it's pretty much see through. I stare at it for a few seconds before putting it on. I put on my robe that is on the back of my door and walk back into my room to see an outfit layed out on my bed and the girls standing by the vanity. Ember has a hair dryer in her hand posing with it like it's a gun. Clove has nail polish in her hands also striking a ridiculous pose and Johanna is sitting in the chair with a stuffed animal in her lap. Her legs are crossed and she is slowly petting the wolf. She looks like the Godfather.

"Am I in trouble oh great one?" I ask the evil looking Johanna.

"Why yes, you are. For two reasons. One you didn't tell us that you dated Marvel. We are your friends and you should be able to tell us these things." Johanna tells me.

"Okay. Next time, if there is a next time, if I'm in a secret relationship with someone, that no one is supposed to know about, I will tell you guys." I finalize.

"Good. And two. You don't have any dresses and have forced us to put you in jeans and a blouse. If you do not acquire dresses by the end of the school year, I will have Ember here come and take care of that. Keep in mind that her favorite color is pink. Bright pink. As in neon pink." My eyes widen at that. They know how much I hate to wear pink. I. Hate. It.

"Okay, okay. I'll get dresses. Sheesh. You don't have to threaten me with pink. That's just cruel."

"You're wearing pink now." Clove pointed out as Ember just had a smirk on her face and nodded.

"Did I really have a choice in that?" I counter.

"Good point. Now get over here and sit in this damn chair and let us do your make-up and hair." Ember says.

"But I don't wanna." I whine.

"I don't give a damn." Johanna tells me.

"Fine." I huff and stomp over to the chair and plop down on to it. The girls take position and start there work.

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

I am on edge with nerves. It's my first date with Kat and I want it to be perfect. Cato, Marvel, and Gloss are all in my room giving me a pep talk. They brought over their siblings and are going to watch them while Kat and I are on our date. So we don't have to worry about Dylan and Lilly. It's now seven-fifty and my nerves are on edge. I'm in Black jeans and a dark blue Old Navy shirt. I have some of my dad's good shoes on.

"Dude calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack." Gloss tells me.

"Yeah. And stop bouncing your leg. That's aggravating." Cato tells me.

"Everything will go fine. Just calm your ass down before I kick it. Damn. You fidget to much." Marvel complains.

"Sorry." I mumble. "Just nerves."

"We know." They all say simultaneously

"Again want things to be perfect. Well it's eight. I'm going now. You guys are free to kid-nap Dylan and Lilly for tonight. I'm sure Lilly and Dylan would just love that." I chuckle. When Joan got here I could almost hear Dylan's heart beat beating out of his chest. Same for Lilly and Malice.

"Okay. We will. Now, stop stalling and get over to that door." Marvel commands me.

"Okay. I'm going." I grab my wallet and phone, put them into my pocket, and walk out my door. I go to the one next to mine and stand in front of it.

"Here we go." I whisper to myself. I knock on her door and it opens to leave me to stare in awe. She beautiful. She already is but damn.

She has black high heals on. In them she is almost around my hight. She has on black skinny jeans that hug her in all the right places. Her red top has a very deep V neck and it shows me a little bit of her cleavage. She has her brown leather jacket on. It was her father's. She didn't have much make-up on, which I liked. I loved her natural beauty.

"Beautiful." I say quietly looking in her eyes. She blushes and mummers a 'thank you'. "Ready to go, Princess?"

"Yes, Finn." I hold my hand out to her and she takes it. I interlace our fingers together. Her hand fits perfectly in mine, and I love it. I love the spark. I love the tingle.

I love her.

I walk her out the door and to the truck. I open her door and help her in, then run to my side. I make sure that she has her seat-belt on along with mine and back my truck out the driveway. As we get onto the main road I grab her hand and bring it up to my lips. "I love you." I say against her hand.

"I love you too, Finn. Now, where are you taking me?"

"Be patient young one. Patience is a virtue." I chuckle out.

"Young one? I'm older than you by two hours. You're the young one."

"Whatever you say short stack."

"Okay, Cat Woman." my eyes widen.

"You have no evidence of that!" I say frantically

"Oh, only if you say. I mean pictures and two videos are nothing right?" She teases me.

"How did you get those!? I burned everything! There was nothing left! Nothing!" I'm in the most nervous, frantic stage of my life right now. Those pictures or videos get out, I'm ruined. Nobody will ever take me seriously ever again. Never.

"You must have forgotten who toke those pictures and were in some of them." She states matter-of-factly.

"Please tell me that my girlfriend is not that evil. Such an evil genius." She laughs an evil laugh that actually scares me a little. "Yep, there's a little evil in there." Well, my girlfriend is evil. Has a laugh to go with it to.

"Don't worry baby. I won't use it against you." I let out a breath of relief. "Yet." My breath hitches. "I'm kidding baby. Nobody would ever take you seriously again. I can't have that. That would make me the girlfriend of a sexually confused ten year old. Well, even if you did turn out gay would still be your girlfriend. Just in a different light. I'd always be there with you and for you. I love you."

"I love you too. You know I love hearing you say that."

"I love hearing it from you too." I smile at her. I bring her hand to my lips once more and continue down the road.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update... My finger is killing me but it's getting better! The faster it heals then the faster I can get updates! THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER! _BUT _THAT MEANS THAT THE SEQUEL WILL BE HERE SOON! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T DESERVE THEM BUT PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**_Previously_**

_"I love you too. You know I love hearing you say that."_

_"I love hearing it from you too." I smile at her. I bring her hand to my lips once more and continue down the road._

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V.**

"Okay! They're gone! Let's drop the kids off at my house then come back here and play some games." I suggest.

"Yeah! Let's get wasted!" Marvel shouts.

"Okay maybe we should ban you from the sweets for now on." Gloss tells the sugar high Marvel.

We all laugh and go to Katniss' room where the rest of the girls are at. Although I though I loved Katniss, and thought that she was the only one for me, Clove coming back really changed my mind. It's like I see Clove in a whole new light. Like she's my muse. My light at the end of the tunnel. My gut tells me that I really do love Clove but I'm not sure, considering that they told me the same thing about Katniss. But then again I never felt like my heart would stop every time she stepped into the room. Like I forgot to breath when she spoke to me. I'm not sure what this is.

**But maybe it's love.**

* * *

**Marvel's P.O.V.**

Katniss.

Ember.

The only things on my mind. Katniss may have thought that we weren't going to last but I did. I thought we were. But I guess she didn't think so. And Ember, she's so pretty. We have a few things in common, not as many as me and Kat, but we have a few. I've been trying to get spend more time with Ember to get my mind off of Kat but every time I start to think of Ember, my mind goes back to Kat. Thinking about how Kat would do what Ember was doing. Think about the times me and Kat spent together. All those kisses. Her electrifying touch. I'm trying my hardest to get over Kat. She has Finn now and I'm supposed to have Ember now. But no matter how much I try, it's still not good enough.

**I think I'm still in love with Katniss.**

* * *

**Gloss' P.O.V.**

Once we drop off all the kids, Malice, Joan, Lilly, Dylan, Mary, Hunter, Bruno, Galen, Jet, Angel, and Alice, we head back to Finnick's place. Cato, Marvel and I go to the kitchen and get beers for everyone. We had decided to play 'Never have I'. It's a pretty cool game. You find more things out about people.

"Okay, Marvel you first!" Cato yells.

"Okay, umm. Never have I got into a fight with a cop." Jo drinks along with me and Cato.

"Do mall cops count?" Clove asks. I nod and she takes a sip.

**The next to go is Jo. "Never have I..."**

* * *

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

We make it to where I set everything up. I had came out here earlier and set up everything. I had made dinner for Kat and I and set out a checkered blanket and put two pillows out so that we could lay back and watch the stars. I'm trying to make this date perfect for her. I'm so nervous it's crazy.

I have Katniss with her eyes closed in the passenger seat, I'm going down the dirt road right now and I want to surprise her. Well as much as I can.

* * *

**Marvel's P.O.V.**

"Never have I ever had a pet cat." Johanna tells us. I take sip with Clove, Cato, Ember, and Gloss.

"I hated that cat." Cato tells us.

"Never have I been in a fight on school grounds." Gloss tells us. I take a sip with Jo and Clove.

"Never have I gotten a piercing." Cato says and Ember, Jo and Clove take a shot.

"Ass." Jo says under her breath. Cato just chuckles.

"Never have I went hunting before." Clove shares.

I take a sip. I'm the only one and Cato asks,"When did you go hunting?"

"I used to go with dad and sometimes Kat. Gale used to also. Finnick would come with us sometimes." I shrug. I used to love going hunting with Katniss. She tried showing me how to shoot an srrow but it didn't turn out good. I lost five arrows before she showed me how to throw a knife. In the forest is where we had our first kiss on the fifteenth of March.

**Yep. Still in love with her.**

* * *

**Gloss' P.O.V.**

"Never have I ate oysters." Ember says while making a face.

Marvel Cato Johanna and I take a sip.

"Cato, Jo, Marvel, Kat and I went to this restraunt that had bacon wrapped oysters and they were delicious." I explain to Ember and Clove.

**"Ew." Clove makes a face. I just shrug at it. They were good.**

* * *

**Marvel's P.O.V.**

"Never have I gotten so drunk that I pissed myself." Cato takes a sip. "Really? When?"

"About two years back. Found myself in an alley way. Woke up with the worst hangover ever." We all just shake our heads at him. That is just what he would do.

"You were fifteen." Clove points out.

"And?" He asks her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She puts her hands up in surrender. We all laugh at them. They make a cute couple.

Like me and Katniss did.

_'Damn it Marvel! Stop thinking like that! She has Finnick and you have Ember! STOP! THINKING! OF! KATNISS! LIKE! THAT!'_ I scold myself. I have to stop thinking like that. I can't hurt Kat or Finnick like that. Or Ember for that fact.

**But I know that sooner or later it'll come to bite me in the ass.**

* * *

**This chapter is WAY over-do! I'M SORRY FOR THAT! I hope you don't try to find me and kill me...maybe you will...I hope you don't...I am making drama that will show up again in the future...the date is in the next chapter...I'll update when I can! I think it will be soon!**

**PLEASE GO READ MY OTHER STORY SANITY! IT'S A FINNICK KATNISS STORY! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**Previously**_

_"Nothing. Nothing at all." She puts her hands up in surrender. We all laugh at them. They make a cute couple._

_Like me and Katniss did._

_'Damn it Marvel! Stop thinking like that! She has Finnick and you have Ember! STOP! THINKING! OF! KATNISS! LIKE! THAT!' I scold myself. I have to stop thinking like that. I can't hurt Kat or Finnick like that. Or Ember for that fact._

_But I know that sooner or later it'll come to bite me in the ass._

* * *

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

"And there's the big dipper." I point out to my princess that is laying her head on my chest, looking up to the stars as I point out the constellations. I lay my hand on her arm and rub it lovingly. I love my Princess. Which reminds me.

"Kitty?" I have so many nicknames for her, it's not even funny.

"Finny?" She mocks me. I chuckle and sit up with her still in my arms. "What? What's wrong?" She looks to me with concern on her face.

I shake my head and stand up,"Wait here. I've got to go get something out the truck."

"Oh okay. Hurry back Finn." I nod and walk back to my truck. I unlock my truck and unlock the glove compartment. Well, here I go.

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

Life's been good. I got to knock the living shit out of a person that I really don't like, I get one of the most amazing boyfriends in the world, Dylan is in a safe place, my friends are getting along very, VERY well, and summer break is almost here.

I hear Finnick close his truck door and with my 'supernatural hearing', as Finn and Marvel call it, I hear Finnick's footsteps behind me. His steps are heavy and that's why I don't take him with me to go hunting anymore. I don't take people hunting with me any more for that reason, Cato's steps entirely to heavy, Marvel could step light and become a 'ninja' as they call me, but with lots of practice. Clove and Ember can step light but choose not to. And Dylan, I just don't want him to be around anything dead, not even the animals that I hunt.

"Kat?" I hear Finn call. He stands in front of me with a curious loo on his face.

"Sorry, over thinking things."

"What about?"

"About how you can't step lightly for shit. And everybody else. You, my good sir, can't step like a 'ninja' for shit." I say chuckling. He laughs along with me.

He pulled me closer to him."Princess?"

"Yes, Finn."

He got down on one knee and my eyes widen at the motion, and pulled out a velvet box. "Finn?" He took my left hand in his and held it while he was kneeled down in front of me.

Oh. My. God.

"Katniss Everdeen. I love you so much. I feel like you're my other half. I don't think I can picture my life without you. I promise to try my best every day to make you as happy as can be. I promise to love you till it hurts and then some. I promise that I will support you. I promise to support your dreams. I promise to get you everything in you heart's desire. I promise to tell you how absolutely stunning and beautiful you are every chance I get. I promise to make you feel loved every day of your life for as long as we live. I promise to never leave you. I promise. Katniss Everdeen. Will you..."

**Marvel's P.O.V.**

"No! I'm smarter! You have shit grades! I have the A's!" Cato's slurred voice rings out in the game room. We are all drunk off our asses and I have no clue how Cato got on this subject. We were just now playing Candy Land.

"What!? You have it backwards, Dumbass!" I shout out at the accusing looking Cato. He get's D's. "You get D's, Dumbass. And I get B's! So pick the next damn card, then more your red ass person!" I slurred out. Everyone laughed.

"You said ass." Johanna slurred out in between laughs. I laughed with them. When we all started to calm down. We all looked at each other and then Jo said,"Ass." We burst out in laughter again. We calmed down once again and Cato got up and pointed at Gloss.

"I bet I'm stronger than you. Arm wrestle. Now." They started to arm wrestle and then when Cato won the contest he got another beer and drank it all in one 's the drunkest of us all, Ember's passed the fuck out, Jojo is giggling her ass off, Gloss is in a daze, Cato's guzzling yet another beer, and I'm sitting here taking everything in, I think I saw Clove walk off to the bathroom. Oh well.

* * *

**The Narrator**

**Everyone was doing their own thing. Cato, getting even drunker. Clove, sleeping in the bathtub. Johanna, still laughing her ass off over nothing. Ember, still dead to the world. Marvel, thinking of how he can't have Katniss, the only girl he thinks he can truly ever love. Gloss, still deep in thought about pancakes. Yes, pancakes. Don't ask me! I'm just the narrator! Oh! Wait I think something is happening! Yep! Cato just fell and passed out, causing Johanna to laugh even harder. Gloss was still in thought, but this time, he's thinking of which is better:Waffles or Pancakes. Clove, still in the tub, rolled over, she accidentally moved the knob to the cold water. But not enough to turn it on...Yet.**

**Okay well, I'll turn this over to Finnick and Katniss. I know. The writer of this story is a bitch for making us wait...shit. She just heard me. toritwilight504 is the best writer that I will ever have the pleasure of narrating!...still a bitch though.**

**Now! Back to Finnick and Katniss.**

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

"Katniss Everdeen. I love you so much. I feel like you're my other half. I don't think I can picture my life without you. I promise to try my best every day to make you as happy as can be. I promise to love you till it hurts and then some. I promise that I will support you. I promise to support your dreams. I promise to get you everything in you heart's desire. I promise to tell you how absolutely stunning and beautiful you are every chance I get. I promise to make you feel loved every day of your life for as long as we live. I promise to never leave you. I promise. Katniss Everdeen. Will you accept my promise ring along with my promises to you?" I gasped with tears running down my face.

I nodded my head frantically. "Of course, Finnick. I accept your promise ring." He smiled, slid the ring on my finger and stood up to kiss me with so much love and passion, my knees almost gave way. We both smiled into the kiss and I deepened it by grabbing the short hairs on the back of his head and pulled him closer to me.

What a night.


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**_Previously_**

_"Katniss Everdeen. I love you so much. I feel like you're my other half. I don't think I can picture my life without you. I promise to try my best every day to make you as happy as can be. I promise to love you till it hurts and then some. I promise that I will support you. I promise to support your dreams. I promise to get you everything in you heart's desire. I promise to tell you how absolutely stunning and beautiful you are every chance I get. I promise to make you feel loved every day of your life for as long as we live. I promise to never leave you. I promise. Katniss Everdeen. Will you accept my promise ring along with my promises to you?" I gasped with tears running down my face._

_I nodded my head frantically. "Of course, Finnick. I accept your promise ring." He smiled, slid the ring on my finger and stood up to kiss me with so much love and passion, my knees almost gave way. We both smiled into the kiss and I deepened it by grabbing the short hairs on the back of his head and pulled him closer to me._

_What a night._

* * *

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

She said yes! She took my promise ring! She took it! She accepted all my promises! And I intend to keep them. We are now back in my truck going home. I'm holding her hand while she sings Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. I love her voice.

It sounds angelic. So beautiful. Every part of her. Scars and everything. I bring her hand to my lips and place a tender loving kiss on the top of her hand. She smiles over to me, and sings along with Justin. I smile back quickly and put my eyes back onto the road. We drive for about another mile and then we see something on the side of the road, limping. "Finn."

"I know. I see it too. I think it's a dog." I say squinting my eyes slightly.

"Pull over." I look at her like she's crazy. She is but still. What if the dog is rabid? Has the mange? Vicious?

"But-"

"Pull this damn truck over right now. I mean it Finnick! That dog is hurt and I'm going to help it." She glares at me and in hindsight, I should have known I wasn't winning this battle. I huff and slow down closer to the dog.

"Stay right here. I'm going to go make sure that it won't bite you, when you go all medic Kat on it." She glares at me and I take that as my cue to quickly get out of the truck, before I spontaneously combust into flames from her glare. I walk over to the dog slowly. Still not sure if it's out for my blood or not.

As I get closer, I can get a better look at it and see that it has scars on it. It looks kinda like a rottweiler. Thinking it's a rottweiler, I go even slower and coo at the dog. It's previous owner probably had this dog either in fight s or was abused because there's blood on it. Open wounds. The dog recoils, scared when I reach out to touch it. Definitely abused. "It's okay. It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. Come her girl. Come see. It's okay." I hear Kat get out of the truck and walk over. I look up to her when the dog does. She has some leftover sandwiches from our date in her hand.

My girl is a genius. "Come see. Look, I've got food." She waves a sandwich out in front of the dog. The dog looks betweens me and Kat a few times before slowly limping towards us. It looks scared shitless. I would be to if I were it. I mean it's obviously been abused, that much clear. And here we are complete strangers, offering food. This dog's trust has been badly damaged and broken. I wouldn't be surprised if it never trusted again.

Slowly but surely, it gets to us, limp by limp. It seems to be his right hind leg. While looking at his leg, I found out that he is in fact a boy. Kat feeds him the other sandwich and I look at Kat, and instantly know that we just became the new owners of this lovely doggy.

"Alright, but you're training him." She smiles impossibly big, it looks like it hurts. "But we need to get her to the vet first. It looks like his previous owners weren't really nice." She nods and I tell her to go and spread out a blanket out on the back seat. She does so, while I talk to our new puppy dog. "Well, looks like you're going to be very spoiled. Especially when Lilly and Dylan see you. But we need a name for you. You tell me what you like." I think for a second and start listing off names for him to respond to. "Okay, I'm gonna list off names. How about, Jackson?" Nope. "Okay, let's see, D.O.G.?" uhuh. "Dash?" Nope. "Alex?" Uhuh. "Bruno?" Nothing. "Blue?" Nada. "Flash?" Damn. "Mason?" Still no. "Okay, let's go to 'Star Wars'. Luke?" No. "Wokkie?" Nope. "R2D2?" That would have been a good one. "Jedi?" Nothing yet. "How about my favorite? Darth Vader?" Damn. I thought that one would have got him. "Okay, what about Knick Knack?" He perks up at that. "You like that? Knick Knack?" His ears perk again and I think we found his name. "Hey Kat! He wants his name to be Knick Knack! I didn't pick it! He did!"

"Well now we don't have to call him dog anymore. Okay. I've got the backseat set up. Come bring him here. I'm riding in the back with him." I gently pick up a whimpering Knick Kanck, and walk him over to the truck.

"I know boy. I know you're hurt. But I gotta get you i the truck. Be patient. It's going to be A-Okay." I set him down on the blanket in the backseat and help Kat into the seat next to him. I give her a quick kiss and walk over to the driver's side after closing her door. I climb into the truck and make my way down the road once again.

We get to the only Vet shop down here, Pollux's Vet Care, well the only one open at eleven o clock at night. I tell Kat to go in and start to fill out whatever paperwork they have for us, and carefully lift Knick Knack out of the backseat. Kat holds open the front door for me and I walk through to see a doctor waiting for me.

"We found him limping on the side of the road and stopped to see how hurt he was. There was no collar or anything, but you can tell that she was hurt by someone. I doubt they fought with this dog, but I think they may have abused it. We didn't want to keep calling dog so we started listing off names and he picked Knick Knack." I tell the doctor as we walk Knick Knack to an exam room. "I have a feeling that Katniss will want to take care of him when he gets out of here. Rottweilers are her favorite breed of dog. Mine too. And she's always wanted one. So do you think that when he gets out, that we can keep him?"

"I think you should be able too. We'll give him too you, but I have to get papers for him and there will be a fee. Plus this bill of health could be around sixty dollars. Are you sure?" He questions me.

"I could never break Kat's heart, so yeah. I'm positive." He smiles and tells me that he'll get the papers ready. "Can Katniss come back here?"

"Sure son. You may need her to help you with the paper work. Oh! And this dog doesn't look that old. Only about six to ten months old."

"So he's still a puppy?"

"Yes, that will also make training easier." I nod.

"Okay. Thanks, I'll go get Katniss." He nods and I walk down the hallway to go get Katniss. I spot Katniss and see her sitting down in a chair with a clipboard in one hand, and a pen in the other. "Hey, Princess."

"Hey, Finn." she says not lifting her head from the board.

"You want to know something?"

"What?" she lifts her head to look at me.

"Kick Knack is only about six to ten months old. And the doctor said that we could have him." Her face breaks out into the biggest smile yet.

She throws her arms around my neck and whispers into my neck,"Thank you Finn. You are the best."

"You're welcome Princess. I'd do anything for you. You know that."

"I know. But you're still the best. I love you." She whispers into my ear.

I smile and say wholeheartedly,"As I love you. Now, come one. Let's go see Knick Knack." I pull away from her and pull her up. She grabs the clipboard and we make our way back to the exam room. When we get in there Knick Knack has white gauze around him hind leg, and some type of shiny gel on his other wounds.

"His back leg had a bullet in it. His other wounds were jagged, probably cut open by a serrated kitchen knife. I put neosporine on them and I wrapped his leg. I'll give you gauze and some neosporine to take with you when you take him home. He is able to walk, but only for short periods. But what he will need is love and attention." We both nod and Kat tells him that he will most likely be spoiled by our younger siblings. I nod at what just said. The doctor just chuckles and hands us some papers. "These are the adoption papers that you need to fill out. I'll be back with the bill of everything."

"Thank you." Katniss and I chorused out. "Okay, let's get this out of the way." Kat tells me. I nod and we begin to fill out the papers. Halfway through and the doctor comes back.

"Here is the bill. All it was, was an exam, gauze, and neosporine. So I just tied in the thirty dollars with the adoption fee. Cheaper this way. Think of it as a thank you for bringing him in and taking care of him on free will. So once you finish filling everything out, you can bring him home." We say thank you and he walks out the door.

I look down at the bill and it says, $79.64. I take my wallet out and get the money out. It's not much considering my parents are pretty much filthy rich. Kat takes her wallet out and I take her hand and pull the wallet away. "You're not paying a single cent on Knick Knack. He is my gift to you. I know how much you love Rottweilers and I think we can bring him to camp with us." Her smile looks like it hurts when I say the last part.

"You are really amazing. You know that?" She asked me leaning forward.

"Not as amazing as you." I mumble as our lips meet in a loving kiss. Kissing her is like flying to the moon; amazing. She is my gravity. It's very intense. She is the center of my universe.

We pull apart and finish the forms. The secretary behind the desk files everything while trying to flirt with me. I didn't notice till Katniss said something to me.

"Hey. Don't touch what's not yours." She says as she slams her right hand down on the desk. The one with her promise ring on it. She put it there so that people won't start rumors that we're married or something absurd like she's pregnant. Just less drama.

"He's not complaining. Must not be doing your job." The secretary says.

I lean down so that my mouth is by her ear, and say loud enough so that the secretary can hear,"Just don't kill her. We have no where to put the body." We both share an evil smirk, while the secretary pales. We turn back to the paled secretary and I say,"I was trying to be nice. Can we have our receipt?"

She nods and hands me the papers. We got back the adoption papers and receipt. I pick up Knick Knack and we go out to the truck. "Did you see her face? She looked terrified!" My Princess asks as we get into the truck, Knick Knack secured in the back.

"I know. Hey, Princess?" I ask.

"Yeah?" She asks looking at me.

"I love you." She smiles and leans in quickly and pecks me.

"I love you too, Finny. And you too, Knick Knack!" She calls out to Knick Knack who raises his head at the mention of his name. I chuckle and turn on the truck, making my way back home.

**Marvel's P.O.V.**

"JUMP! Jump! Jump! Jump!" We all slur out to Gloss who is on top of the banister, about to jump onto a mattress and pillow pile.

"I'm gonna jump!" He yells out to us!

"DON'T JUMP, IDIOT!" A very familiar voice yells out. It's very pretty. It's sounds like my favorite voice.

Katniss.

I turn around swiftly, losing my balance and falling.

I am officially declaring myself, drunk off my ass. "Yes we all know. You all are drunk off your asses." Finnick says putting something big down. I wonder what that is. "It is mine and Katniss' new puppy dog, Knick Knack." Am I saying everything out loud? "Yes. Why yes you are."

"Oh."I slur out. "What kind is it?" I ask.

"Why does it matter now? You won't remember in the morning. I'll tell you all about him in the morning. Now let's get all of you drunk asses out of my hallway and into a bed." He says helping me up off of the floor. We stagger up the stairs and into a room. I strip out of my clothes, including boxers, and hop into the bed. "I really didn't need to see that."

"Hey, Finnick?" I slur out in a serious voice. I have to make him promise me this.

"What, Marvel?" He asks annoyance.

"Promise me something." I am really drunk off my ass.

"Prom-promise me th-that you'll keep her happy." His face turns serious. "If I don't make her happy, then I want you to make her as happy as can be. Please."

"I promise, Marvel. I promise you just like I promised her. Goodnight." He says and walks out. I snuggle into the comforter and sleep, my mind focusing on a faceless figure as it had for the past few weeks.

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

I just stand there, outside of the room that I put Marvel in. I just promised him the same thing I promised my Princess. Wha did he mean 'If I can't have her then I want you to make her as happy as can be.' Does that mean he still likes my Princess? Does that mean he might make a move on my Princess? No, it's Marvel, my best-friend. He wouldn't try to take my girl. Would he? They did date behind everyones back. But that doesn't mean he'll do anything...will he?

I walk back into the living room, where Cato is passed out on the couch and Clove is wrapped in his arms. Gloss is hanging off of the recliner, Johanna is giggling in her sleep on top of the coffee table, Ember is curled in a ball on the ground in the middle of the room. Katniss is laying blankets on all of them. I love that about her, always caring. She finishes and walks up to me.

"Can we put a cot down in our room for Knick Knack. We need to get him a bed and food and a food bowl, and a collar and a leash and a water bowl and a-" I cut her off with a quick kiss.

"We'll go to the pet store tomorrow. After school. Wich we have to go to. Now, come on. We have to go to sleep, Princess." I say as I put my arm behind her leg and my other arm underneath her arms. I pick her up, putting a loving quick kiss on her lips. "I'll get Knick Knack while you're in the shower."

"Darn." She sighs dramatically.

"What?" I ask arching my eyebrow.

"I was hoping you could take one with me." I laugh and look her up and down in my arms.

"We'll see about that." I say with a smirk.

Today was good.


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**_Previously_**

_"We'll go to the pet store tomorrow. After school. Which we have to go to. Now, come on. We have to go to sleep, Princess." I say as I put my arm behind her leg and my other arm underneath her arms. I pick her up, putting a loving quick kiss on her lips. "I'll get Knick Knack while you're in the shower."_

_"Darn." She sighs dramatically._

_"What?" I ask arching my eyebrow._

_"I was hoping you could take one with me." I laugh and look her up and down in my arms._

_"We'll see about that." I say with a smirk._

_Today was good._

* * *

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

After I put my Princess in our room I went back downstairs to get Knick Knack. He was just laying there, chilling on the floor. I can tell this is going to be an awesome dog. I noticed that he liked me more than Katniss, but I won't tell her. Don't even ask me how I know, it was just the way he looked at me like I was his one and only master, the one he took the commands from. I don't know what it is but, it weird me out. None of my other dogs from the past did that. Well the last one did but he was MY dog. And he always listened to me. So I just put it off as being loyal. But Knick Knack, I just met the dog. I mean, sure we helped him out, but he was beaten by his previous owner. That would have him distrustful towards people. But no, he strutted me right away. I don't know what it is, but it's weird. I pick him up and head upstairs to mine and Katniss' room.

I see that Kat already set up a little pallet of two pillows and a spare blanket in the corner of the room. We're going to have to get a dog bed for him, I don't want to sleep on that pillow, where Knick Knack will probably lick his balls at, without at least three washes. I mean who would want to put their head where dog balls were licked? Not me, and I won't let Kat either.

I set Knick Knack down and get my blue boxers out of my dresser and walk to the bathroom, where my Princess awaits. "Oh Kitty Kat." I sing out. I hear the shower water cut off and a towel clad Katniss walks out and pouts.

"Why didn't you come?" She walks over to me and I put my arms around her waist.

"I would have been up here sooner, but I had to bring Knick Knack up here and situate him. Maybe I can join you in the next shower?" I purr into her ear, lightly nibbling it. Her breath hitches and she shutters. I love how her body reacts to me.

"I'll think about it." I nod as we both lean in for a kiss. Just as I'm about to deepen the kiss...Knick Knack whines. I groan and look towards Knick Knack.

"Really, dude? Really? That's not cool." Then he nods his head. I stare at him.

Did he just?...Noooooo. He can't understand me.

Can he?

And if he could, he wouldn't know how to respond to that. Then he whines again. I take it as he has to go outside.

"Outside?" I ask timidly. He nods again, and on the inside I'm totally freaking out. I know I didn't have anything to drink. Maybe I'm just hullucinating...yeah...that's it...My mind is making it up. I look back at Katniss and tell her,"I'll be right back, I'm gonna take Knick Knack outside."

"Okay." She goes to my dresser and takes out a pair of my boxers and a shirt of mine. I pick Knick Knack up and take him downstairs. I open up one side of the french doors and bring him out.

After I set him down I say,"Okay, you do your business." He just stares at me and then looks at the door. I think he's telling me to go inside. We either have the smartest dog in the world...or I need sleep. "You want me to go inside?" He nods his head I nod back. I start to walk inside and shake my head. I need sleep. I walk back up to my room where Katniss is laying down on the bed. I walk over to her side of the bed and kiss her forehead.

I go to the next room and look in it to see Cato and Gloss in the room. Gloss is half on half off the bed. And Cato is just sprawled out in the middle of the room. I get a blanket out of the closet and lay it on him. He's like my brother. Him and Marvel are my closest friends.

I walk out of the room and go downstairs to see Jo on top of the coffee table passed out with nothing on except the blanket on her. Ember is on the couch with one hand on top of the sofa and her left foot on the ground. I have no clue where Clove is but I bet she's still in the game room. We'll find her in the morning. I go to the back door and see Knick Knack sitting on his hind legs waiting patiently for me to come and get him.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" I ask him since apparently he understands me and can respond to me. I still don't get it. And low and behold! He nods.

I shake my head and pick him up. I carry him upstairs and lay him down. I really need sleep if I think I can communicate with the dog. I strip down to my boxers, get in the bed, and snuggle up to Katniss. I wrap my arm around he waist and pull her to me. I kiss the back of her neck and whisper an I love you and drift off to sleep.

"Line Up!" I yell. It's almost seven thirty, school starts at eight fifteen, and Kat and I have found everyone. Cato was on the floor in the bedroom with Gloss on the bed. Johanna was naked in the living room on my coffee table. Ember was on the couch. Marvel was in the bed I had left him in, And Clove was in the bathtub of his room.

"Don't be so damn loud." Jo tells me.

"Well maybe if you guys didn't get plastered last night, I would be able to talk as loud as I want in my own house." I point out. I just want to get this day over with.

Only two more days till we can all go to camp.

I hand everybody an asprin while Kat gives them a cup of water and a plate of greasy sausage.

Once everyone is done. I hand them all ray ban glasses and we all head out to my pick-up truck, it's got the biggest bed. Kat and I get into the cab and everyone else gets into the bed.

Gloss opens up the back window and tell me to put on some music. He's the least hung over, plus the asprin must be working by now.

I nod and turn to Kat who is putting a CD in. When it starts playing I recognise it, it was 'License to Ill' by the Beastie Boys. Katniss goes to the 7th track. That song is Fight For Your Right.

Kat turns it up really loud and right on cue everyone shouts out,"KICK IT!" It's one of our favorite songs.** (AN: Sorry, if you haven't noticed, I have an old soul. I like the old stuff, like the Beastie Boys, Def Lepard, The Eagles, Joan Jet, Rob Zombie, Motley Crew, Alice in Chains, Alice Cooper, and all that. The new music doesn't really appeal to me. I mean I do like a few artists like Pink, Maroon 5, Bruno Mars and a few others. But the other stuff is what I listen to A LOT more.)**

We all sing along to it.

**"You wake up late for school man you don't wanna go**

**You ask you mom, "Please?" but she still says, "No!"**

**You missed two classes and no homework**

**But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk**

**You gotta fight for your right to party**

**You pops caught you smoking and he said, "No way!"**

**That hypocrite smokes two packs a day**

**Man, living at home is such a drag**

**Now your mom threw away your best porno mag (Busted!)**

**You gotta fight for your right to party**

**Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear**

**I'll kick you out of my home if you don't cut that hair**

**Your mom busted in and said, "What's that noise?"**

**Aw, mom you're just jealous it's the Beastie Boys!**

**You gotta fight for your right to party!"**

By now I have stopped at Cato and Marvel's house for their school stuff. I'm almost to Clove's house, which is right next to Ember's house, when Kat puts it on Time To Get Ill, **(AN:I don't own the Bestie Boys or their wonderful music that fills my ear holes.)**

Once again we all sing along.** (AN: Wow a third AN, Sorry about that. And sorry for putting in all the lyrics, but I'm almost positive almost half of you haven't even heard of the Beastie Boys, or if you have haven't bothered to listen to it. But I love the Beastie Boys and want to share it with you lovely people. *And it also makes the chapter longer* SHUT UP VOICE IN MY HEAD! Don't mind her, just read and hopefully go listen to these wonderful people rap.)**

**"What's the time!? It's time to get ill! **  
**And what's the time? It's time to get ill! **  
**What's the time? It's time to get ill!**

**I'm not the type of person who likes to waste my time**  
**And when I'm on the mic I just say my rhymes**  
**Because I'm out on bail the check is in the mail**  
**They can sentence me to life but I won't go to jail**  
**I'm cool calm collected from class I was ejected**  
**Just me, Mike D., and M.C.A. we're rarely disrespected**  
**I got all the time that I need to kill**  
**What's the time? it's time to get ill**

**You been fully captivated by that funky ass bass**  
**Your girlfriend screams when M.C.A.'s in the place**  
**He stumbles in the room with the Chivas in his hand**  
**Cold chillin' on the spot at the microphone stand**  
**I'd have the pedal to the metal if I had a car**  
**But I'm chiller with the Miller cold coolin' at the bar**  
**I can drink a quart of Monkey and still stand still**  
**What's the time? it's time to get ill**

**Went outside my house I went down to the deli**  
**I spent my last dime to refill my fat belly**  
**I got rhymes galime I got rhymes galilla**  
**And I got more rhymes than Phillis Diller**  
**M.C.A. takes a stand man you're in command**  
**Homeboy, turn it out and don't give a damn**  
**My name is M.C.A. I've got a license to kill**  
**What's the time? it's time to get ill**

**Riding down the block with my box in my hand**  
**Today I feel like chillin' just as chill as I can**  
**Coolin' on the corner with a forty of O.E.**  
**'Cause me and M.C.A. we're down with Mike D.**  
**When I run a jam I don't give a damn**  
**When I'm throwing bass I say, "Thank you ma'am."**  
**Fuel injected, rhyme connected running things**  
**I'm the King Adrock and I'm the king of all kings**  
**I'm looking for a spot things are gettin' hot**  
**I'm M.C.A., I'm here to stay and you sir, are not**  
**Oh no, it could not be it's such a sight to see**  
**It's such a trip you're on my tip so listen to Mike D.**  
**My work is my play cause I'm playing when I work**  
**My name's Mike D., as you can see and I can dot the jerk**  
**M.C.A., Adrock, Mike D. - it's chill**  
**What's the time? it's time to get ill."**

We have now picked up Clove, Ember and Jo's school stuff and we are on our way to school. I see Kat take out the CD and put in another. It's on of our CDs we all made together on my laptop. It's got some of our favorite songs, only some because all of them didn't fit onto one CD.

The first one is one is one of Kat's favorites, she likes to blast it going into the school parking lot. Normally we put it on to freak out the people at school, but it is one of her favorites. It's Dragula by Rob Zombie.** (AN: Again I don't own him, for that is illegal. But I will not put these lyrics in...I'm to tried to look for them or try to type them all out...so if you want to hear it go look for it...sorry if that sounds harsh but I haven't slept in three days and it's 2:30 in the morning)**

We are now at school and as usual people stare at us. I get out and walk to Katniss' side and help her out, putting a loving kiss on her lips. When we break apart I grab her book bag and put it over my shoulder. I usually keep my things in my locker but Kat had brought some things back home the day before yesterday. Which reminds me that Kat and I have to go to her mother's house to get her and Dylan's things. That'll be fun. Note the sarcasm.

I wrap my arm around Kat's waist and we wait for everyone to come around from the back of my truck. When they get to us we make our way to the entrance of the school.

**...**

The day went by in a blur, and before I know it everyone is back in my truck the same way as this morning and I'm pulling out of the parking lot.

I'm making my way to Jo's house to drop her off. Then I drop Clove and Ember off near their houses, then Marvel, Cato and Gloss. After they're all out of the back of my truck, I turn towards my princess.

"Are you sure you want to do this today? We could do this tomorrow if you would like." I ask her pulling her into my arms. She rests her head on my chest as my fingers play in her hair.

"I need to do this Finn. I have to. And besides," she looks up from my chest and into my eyes with a small smile on her face,"I need my gloves." I chuckle and nod. If she wants to do this right now, I'll stand by her every step of the way.

"Okay. And I'll be there with you, I'm not letting you go in that house without me by your side. Okay? I won't let her hurt you anymore." I make that promise knowing that I won't let my Katniss get hurt that is within my power.

"Okay. Let's do this."

I nod. She stays in the middle seat and buckles up with the buckle that is there. She snuggled back into my chest and I put my arm around her after putting the gear into Drive. I pull off the curb that I was stopped at and drive my way to Katherine Everdeen's house. I say it that way because Kat and Dylan's house and home is with me and my family. Where they've always belonged after died.

The truck is silent, not uncomfortable but a nervous and anxious silence. We have no clue what is at that house or who is at it. I just hope that the woman isn't there so that Kat and I can get their stuff and go. I want this to be as quick as possible. I'm sure Kat does too. I pull down the street to the dreaded house, the house is in the hood and I hated that Kat lived down here. At least Jo is in a safer part of this 'neighborhood' you could say. Not as many people get shot down where Jo lives. which is about five or six blocks away from where this house is at. I don't see any cars outside of the house or across from it. So it means she's not here, or her car got impounded. I hope it's both.

I back into the driveway to make it easier if we have to leave quickly and it'll be easier to get their stuff into the bed of the truck. I give Kat one last reassuring squeeze before opening the door and helping her out of the truck. I take her hand in mine and lead her to the door. Kat takes out her key and gives it to me when I tell her that I want to go in the house before she does. I know she would have fought me if she knew she could get around it somehow. I know she doesn't like to be the damsel in distress or appear helpless and needy. That's why it took so long to get her to move in with me. I unlock the door and tell Kat to stay on the porch. I grab the bat that's always by the door and start to check the house. I know it sounds like overkill to bring a bat...but this lady is bat-shit crazy and her 'friends' are even worse. Maybe it's because their junkies? Drunks? Not sure which are more common to commute through here. I check the house and deem it safe enough for Kat to come in. I turn around and go to the porch and tell Kat that we need to be quick. She nods and moves past me and into the garage to go get suit cases. I go with her to get the multiple bags and bring them to the room that Kat and Dylan shared.

When Kat and I get enough bags for their things, which isn't much, we start to pack everything of theirs. Kat pulls out a large safe from under the beg and takes the other key that was on her key ring and unlocks it. She starts to pull out everything in there. Her laptop, a picture of her father, her father's journal, her journal, and a few other things of hers and Dylan's. Once she's satisfied that everything is there, she puts everything back in the safe and tells me that she's going to go put it in the truck.

"Put it on the floor of the front seat. I don't want the heat to destroy anything in there." I tell her, as I continue packing both hers and Dylan's things. When she comes back, I hold up a pair of ocean blue, practically see-through, lacy panties, it was in the drawer I was packing. I had it on the edge of my index finger twirling around in the air.

"And who did you get these for?" I ask wagging my eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"This really sexy guy. He's the sweetest, funniest guy I know." I decide to play along and rise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? He sounds really awesome." I tell her wiggling my eyebrows. She laughs and it's one of my favorite sounds that comes out of her mouth. It's like music to my ears.

"Yeah. I'm really lucky to have him." She tells me and I go over to her and wrap her in my arms.

"Really? Because I have a feeling it's the other way around. That he's the lucky to have you. That you're the girl of his dreams. The one that he never thought would come by and smack him in the face saying,'Hey, dumbass! I'm your soul mate! Ask me out!'" She laughs at that and puts her arms around my neck.

"Really?"

"Yes really. He told me himself. He also told me to tell you that he loves you very, very, much. Like there aren't even words to describe it." She giggles and stares at me while I stare into her eyes. "I love you." I whisper as I lean in.

"I love you too, Finn." She whispers back and crashes her lips to mine, I gusse I was moving to slow. I brush my tongue across her bottom lip and she grants me access immediately. Our tongues tango for a while before my hands start to roam. When they get to the tops of her thighs she moans lightly. I bring her as close to me as possible. When all space between us is squashed, my hands go lower, to her firm ass. It's a very nice ass if I do say so myself. When I squeeze it she moans a little louder and I groan in response.

"Jump." I mumble against her lips. "Jump, baby." I tell her after getting a questioning sound from Kat. She does as I tell her and jumps up. I grab her thighs and wrap her long legs around my mid-section. Our sexes pressed up against each other. Our lips break apart when we both moan out at the sensation of her pressing up against my very hard, very painfully erect penis. I can feel her heat, even if my jeans and her shorts are blocking us from having skin on skin contact. I lose it when she starts to grind against me. I hiss out a,"Fuck."

"Finn." she whimpered.

"Yeah?" I manage to get out.

"I need you. I need you Finn."

That stops me.

"Are you sure?" I ask making sure that she was sure. I don't want her to regret the first time I made love to her. The first time she has sex.

"Yes." She pants out. Still grinding on me. "I am three hundred percent sure that I want you to make love to me. Now strip me and you before I change my mind." She tells me in broken breaths.

I lose the last of my control after that and smash my lips to hers. She moans in my mouth and I take advantage of her open mouth and shove my tongue into her mouth. I back us up till I feel her bed hit my legs. I lower her down onto the bed.

I stand back up to take my shirt off, it's cotton. Now I know what 'Cotton kills' means. Because I am burning up, it got very hot, in a very short time.

When I look down I see that Kat had the same idea as me and took her shirt off. Not her bra though. No she had to have wanted me to see that barley there lacy bra that make her C cups look like D cups. Her face is flushed. Her hair, which I took out of it's braid earlier, is fanned out across the pillow. Her lips swollen. I take a moment to take in my beautiful princess before I see her lift one finger and curl it towards her.

"Come here, Finn."

**Oh it's on.**

* * *

**Sorry but the chapter was getting to long and I had to set it up for the next chapter...The smutty chapter...yes I had to put at least one sex scene in here before O took them to camp...Because in there...Rabbits will be jealous of how much they do it. There will be many sex scenes. I hoping to have at least one in every other chapter. but there may be more. And besides the sex in 'Camp Capitol'...what's going to happen to the boys? What happens when the boy councillors go on an all boys hike? No I will not be turning them into werewolves...into Jacobs...well...not all of them. **

**WARNING!**

**This part of the story is almost over...I think like three or four more chapter? And I also have another story up.**

**Here's all the stories that I have up.**

**She's The Man With A Plan- Catoniss**

**Sanity- Finniss**

**Be There For Me- Karvel**

**Surprise-Austin&Ally**

**and this one...**

**THAT IS ALL FOR TODAY ON THIS STORY!**

**-Review PLEASE!**


	22. Chapter 19-Smut

**AN: I'm going to start to respond to reviews on here for now on! So if you review on this chapter look for your response on the next one!**

**Guest who wants to do a spin-off from this story- I could give you a few ideas for a story...I just think I would feel right if somebody else started to write off of this story...This is one of my favorite stories that I write (Sanity baing my favorite to write) and I'm going to be doing so many sequels for this story that I'm not sure if it would feel right. But if you want I could give you a few ideas.**

**Guest who is obbsessed with my story- I am so happy that you like this stroy! When I fisrt started to put my writing on this sight I never thought I would get this much attention**

**Benji99- Thank you for recommending this story to your friends! Please read my other stories!**

**Guest who thinks I'm going to turn Finny-boy into a wolf- You might be surprised at what I do to him and every one else in the sequel. But you are close...Scary close...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**R.I.P. Kidd Kradic, from 'Kidd Kradic In The Morning'. 7/27/13...You WILL be missed.**

_**7/29/13-My Grandfather on my dad's side was taken from us today from cancer...And I'm the one who has to make all the arraangements...I'm sorry if everything will slow down but I'll be a little bit (a lota bit) busy. Sorry in advance that things won't get out as quick as I would like them to...I'll try to have a chapter up on every Saturday...Sorry for the long wait...**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**_Previously_**

_When I look down I see that Kat had the same idea as me and took her shirt off. Not her bra though. No she had to have wanted me to see that barley there lacy bra that make her C cups look like D cups. Her face is flushed. Her hair, which I took out of it's braid earlier, is fanned out across the pillow. Her lips swollen. I take a moment to take in my beautiful princess before I see her lift one finger and curl it towards her._

_"Come here, Finn."_

_Oh it's on._

* * *

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

I keep my eyes on hers as I crawl up the bed to her. When I'm completely above her, she pulls my head down and into a deep passionate kiss. When we come up for air. I just start to trail kisses down her neck, leaving a few love bites in my wake, and get to her bra strap. I take it between my teeth and bring it down. I do the same to the other. Kissing my way across her collarbone. She arches her back giving me the access I needed to unhook her bra. And I do, with a flick of my wrist, her garment goes slack and I toss it towards an open box across the room. I turn my head back to her and see that she has gone rosy in the cheeks. She's blushing so much her breasts are a light tinge of pink.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby. You're beautiful. You always have been and always will be." I tell her kissing her softly on the lips. When I start to pull away she grabs my hair and pulls me towards her, deepening the kiss. I smile into the kiss, and trail my hand down to the top of her shorts. I pull away from her lips and trail mine down her neck, stopping only to put a kiss on both of her nipples that are as hard as a rock. I softly nip at both before continuing my journey south. All the while my hands are working on getting her shorts unbuttoned and unzipped. I shimmied them down her legs kissing the skin that gets revealed along the way. She lifted her legs so that they would come off easier. I started to kiss my way back up her legs spreading them wider the further up I went. I stop just before I get to her hot, dripping wet core.

I hitch her left leg over my shoulder with the other one. With one more glance at Katniss, I dive in. I spread her wet lips with my tongue. I skim it over her clit, letting her breathing hitch and stutter. I play with her bundle of nerves for a bit and then plunge a finger into her wet core. I put another finger in, stretching her. With my endowed member, if I don't stretch her, I'll pretty much kill her. I know she's still a virgin, which will make it even more painful for her. But I will try all that is in my power to cause the least amount of pain I can. I keep adding finger till I get up to four. By now both my pants and boxers are off of me. Before I had lost my pants to the sea clothes on the floor I got a condom out of my wallet which had me stop giving Katniss pleasure for the short few moments it took to roll it on but as soon as it was on I went back to what I was doing. My wrist and fingers twist and curl along her rippled walls.

I can tell that she's on the brink of her orgasm and I think of an idea quick, that I think will cause that least amount of pain.

**Katniss' P.O.V.**

I can't seem to remember how Finnick and I got to this point but one second we're packing up Dylan and I's old room, and the next thing is I'm naked, with Finnick eating me out, and on the edge of my first orgasm. Not my first ever, but my first for today. I mean Finn has brought me to my sweet, sweet release as many times as I had him and then some.

When my orgasm washed over me there was a sharp pain that was over ruled by all the pleasure that was brought to me and really it prolonged it slightly. When my eyes flutter open, I see that I'm face to face with Finnick. Then I look down and see that we were already joined. I look back up to see Finn looking a little smug. "It didn't hurt that bad did it?" I shake my head no and he looks even more smug and kisses me on my lips.

He slowly starts to more and it feel uncomfortable but soon it starts feel really good. "Faster." I breath out. He obliges and start to go at what I would guess is a speed of medium. The pleasure is unimaginable. I can see why there are sex addicts out there. I just can't control myself as I moan loudly and scratch at Finnick's back. He groan every now and then but other than that he's silent. But then again he is probably putting a huge love bite on my neck with how much he's been sucking and biting on it.

I lift my hips to meet his thrusts and this makes a louder slapping noise. My thighs sting and then go numb from Finn's hitting mine. But I don't care. Finn picks up his pace once again and I can't keep up with him. He hitches my left leg over his hip and thrusts into me harder. But now with this new angle he rubbed against my clit which sent me over the edge once again. Finn starts to thrust wildly and soon after is thrown over the edge also. He catches himself before her falls on top of me while panting. His pulls out and collapses next to me.

"Wow." I pant out. He turns his head and nods. My eyes start to droop and he leans in to kiss me softly, lovingly.

"Go to sleep Kat. Just put on some clothes so that when we do have to leave I can just carry you to the truck." I nod and after he kisses my forehead, nose, and finally lips, I get off the bed to get some clothes on. I dig out a pair of basketball short that Finn had left here one time when sneaking over and pull them on over a pair of girl's boy boxers. I put on my gym shirt from last year and lay back down on the bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

Amazing.

That's all I can say about what just happened.

That was the hardest I had ever came before. I nearly fell on Katniss after. I'm still slightly out of breath. But I still have to pack the few things left in the room, so I get up. I take one last look at my beautiful girl, give her a kiss on her forehead, nose, and lips, and let her go to sleep before I put my clothes back on and start to put the rest of Kat's and Dylan's clothes into boxes. I get the packing tape from the kitchen and start to tape everything up. I put everything in the bed of my truck and go back inside to see if my Katniss was still sleeping. She was so I went outside and made sure that nobody was in the vicinity of my truck and left the passenger door open to my truck. I never trusted this neighborhood.I go back inside and pick up Katniss and walk her out to the truck. I set her down and shut the door. I had taken Kat's keys out of her pocket earlier and went to go lock up the horrid house.

When that was done I closed up my tailgate and get in my truck, to see a sleepy Katniss waiting for me.

"Hey, baby. I just closed the tailgate and we are about to go home." She nods and rests her head on my shoulder. I put my keys into the ignition and put it in drive. As we're going down the road we see a very familiar car coming down the same road. It's swerving and I have a feeling I know where it's coming from.

The bar.

Kat puts her head down farther on my shoulder as we pass a drunk Katherine Everdeen. "Disgrace." I hear Kat say under her breath. I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to me. Her arms go around my middle and she squeezes me. I kiss on the top of her head and we're off, ridding into the mid-afternoon sun, back to the house.

When I pull into the driveway, I notice that Katniss is out cold. I smile and slowly start to unwrap her arms from around me. Once that is accomplished I open my door and step out. I reach back in and make sure that my keys are in my right hand before I pick up my sleeping beauty. I get to the door, open it, and head upstairs. I bring her to out room and lay her down on our bed. I see that Knick Knack's not in the room and give Kat one last kiss on her nose before I head downstairs...to see my parents in the kitchen. I stop and they look up.

"I thought you guys weren't going to be here till tomorrow?" I go up to them to hug them.

"We got back early because we wanted to spend some times with you guys before you all went off to camp." My mom tells me with happy tears in her eyes. "I missed you, Bug." I smile at her and give her a kiss on her cheek. She has always called me that. "Was that Katniss you brought in?" She asks me with a knowing smile.

"Maybe?" I ask fake questioning her. "Yes it was. We just got back from packing up her and Dylan's things." They both look confused.

"Why would you be packing her and Dylan's things?" My dad asks me.

"Um... They're kinda, um. Living with us now." They look even more confused. So I explain to them. "Katherine came over on Saturday looking for Kat. She had Dylan in the back seat saying that they were going on a 'family trip'. Kat had told me to get Dylan out of the car so she could talk to Katherine. When I got to the back of the car...the door was locked and Dylan looked terrified." I pause to keep my voice from breaking. I still don't see how anybody could hit a kid like Dylan. I mean he's the best thing since Lily and sliced bread. "When I got Dill out of the car...he had a black eye and a hand print on his cheek. After I got Dill in the house and in my room. I went back down stairs, to see Kat trying to get Katherine out of the doorway." I stop again not being able to look at my parents sad and furious faces anymore. "Katherine tried to stab Kat in the stomach," I hear my mom gasp but I still don't look up, I failed Kat when she got hurt. "But Kat moved in time but Katherine got Kat's arm and left." I look up to see my mom in tears and my dad close to it. Dad considers Kat and Dill as his, he always has. "I told her that she was never going back in that house without me by her side when we got her things and that she was never going back there again. And I finally got her to move in with us. To keep her and Dill safe." I finish looking down at my shoes.

My mom sniffles, she does that when she tries not to cry. I go over to her and hug her. I feel her silent tears rush onto my shirt. "Mom, it's okay. You know I won't let anything happen to Kat or Dylan under my watch. And when they aren't in my watch I'll have someone I trust watch over them for me. I love Kat and I love Dill like a brother." I rub my mom back soothingly and then my dad takes over when I ask,"Have you seen my dog?"

My mom laughs from my dad's arms and nods,"I put him in the back yard. He was sitting at the door just staring at it. How did you train him so well? And when did we get a dog?" She asks me.

"Well to your last question, I got him for Kat and I to have because we found him on the side of the road limping and beat up like no tomorrow and he took a very big liking to us and I had to be in the room with him and the doctor because I was the only one to calm his nerves for some reason. And he trained himself. I showed him the back door when he first go there and he seems to know where to go to go to the bathroom. And his name is Knick Knack."

My mom gushes. "That is such a cute name! I love it! And he's such a beautiful dog. I think the name fits perfectly."

"He picked it. I went through names and he liked that one so that's what we named him. We got him certificates and shots and everything. Kat and I have to go to the store later on with him so that we can get everything for him. Oh! And I found out that Knick Knack can come with us to camp. So you two won't have to put up with him this summer." I see relief and a little bit of sadness pass by my mother and father's faces. I guess they don't want to watch him but watch him all the same.

I go to the back door to see Knick Knack sitting there patiently. This is the best dog in the world. I let Knick Knack in and he runs inside and up the stairs. Probably to go see Katniss. I go to the kitchen again and get out a plastic bowl that we never use. I fill it with water and take out a dish rag. I lay the dish rag on the kitchen floor, out of the way of everyone and set the water bowl on top. I stand back up and call for Knick Knack. "Knick Knack! Come see, boy!" I her a thud and then I hear his paws racing down the stairs.

He sees the bowl of water and goes straight for it. I pat his head and leave him to his own devices, and go upstairs to my sleeping beauty. I get to our room, but don't see Katniss in the bed. Then she walks out of the bathroom with a wash rag in her hand. She wipes her face off from something then turns to me with a not-so-happy face. "Knick Knack licked the fuck out of my face." She tells me and I try but fail to contain my smile. She sees and throws the towel at me.

"Sorry!" I tell her laughing.

"You better be." She tells me with her lips pouted.

"Awwwww." I cross the room to her and pull her into my chest. She looks up to me and still has her lips pouted out. "How about I make it up to you?"

"Like how?"

"How about I take you and Knick Knack to the pet store and get her what ever you want him to have?" I question her. Her eyes light up and she nods feverishly. "Well then! Let's get ready to go!" She kisses me quickly on the cheek before going to the dresser that has some of her clothes in it. I had put some in yesterday. While she gets changed I go downstairs to see my mom and dad playing with Knick Knack. I chuckle at the scene and then walk my way to the garage. We have to have at least a leash here somewhere.

After twenty minutes of searching, I had found a red leash. It's not a collar but it's something till we get him a harness and collar. I go back into the living room and quickly take a picture of my mom, dad and Knick Knack playing together before saying,"Okay, I'm sorry but I need to steal Knick Knack back for a while." They both pout and groan like five year olds. "I'm sorry! Kat and I have to go get him some things. Like a collar, food bowl, water bowl. Things like that." I chuckle when they pout again. It's like they're five. "Knick Knack. Come see." He comes to me and sits. "Good boy." I pat his head and situate the leash so that it would go around his neck, before taking it off.

I'll just put it on him when we get to the pet store. I start to call for Katniss when I see her all but running down the stairs. "Ready?" I ask her chuckling lightly.

"Yep! Let's go!" She runs to the front door and calls Knick Knack who looks up to me for permission. I nod and he runs for Katniss. I laugh and tell my parents bye.

I get into the truck with Katniss in the passenger front seat and Knick Knack in the back seat gazing out of the window. I pull out of the driveway and make my way down to the pet store.

**PetSmart here we come.**

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE IN HERE!**


End file.
